Blaze
by DanteAzel
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto gets dumped in Earth 1, with superpowers. Find out how this pebble affects Earth 1 and of course the future of the Fastest Man Alive. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto gets dumped in Earth 1, with superpowers. Find out how this pebble affects Earth 1 and of course the future of the Fastest Man Alive.**

'Thought'

"Speech"

" **Kyuubi"**

Chapter 1

" _I can fight well, I'm infallible. But to you, I can't be affable" –_ Killer Bee

Kurama was not pleased. His moron of a container has really done it this time. The Bijuu had no idea why the blonde was so stupid. First he promises his useless teammate to save his other foolish teammate: a promise of a lifetime to a useless fangirl to save an _Uchiha_. Even after getting stabbed by his _teammate_ ; the monkey still called him friend. The airhead then decided to use **his** chakra to even the playing field and try to **save** him. If not for the seal Kurama would have strangled him for the insult. But of course given the monkey's luck his problems didn't end there.

' **I thought Kushina was bad'** thought Kurama **'this fool is far worse than his mother'**

His chakra was mixing with the blonde's Uzumaki and Namikaze genes at an alarming rate. Naruto didn't have the training necessary to truly use the amount of chakra his body was absorbing. Then there was the Uchiha whom was so daft it infuriated the Bijuu. Dark chakra was not something Indra's reincarnate should be messing around with. Then of course came the kicker; the final clash. The Uchiha using an abnormal amount of dark chakra clashing with his moronic container's poorly mixed chakra.

" _RASENGAN!" roared Naruto_

" _CHIDORI!" roared Sasuke_

Kurama wasn't surprised when the dark ball surrounded them. The amount of dark matter and X elements being generated was massive. Kurama knew that one of three things could happen, depending on the action of the two boys. If they stayed their current course the dark matter will simply dissipate. If they tried to up the ante the dark matter will condense even further and implode; disintegrating them both. However if one upped the ante while the other suppressed his; the dark matter will be sent into the former.

' **Just a few seconds more and the dark matter will dissipate'** prayed Kurama **'Just a few more seconds'**

But of course fate decided to screw with him. Sasuke noticed Naruto scratch his headband, something he had said would never happen, and it made him angry. That caused his dark chakra to spike even further. Kurama had seconds to decide his next course of action. He decided that he didn't want to die, especially not because of an Uchiha. He took a huge risk: he forced chakra into Naruto's coils. He felt Sasuke fall out of the orb just before it enveloped Naruto's body. He didn't know what happened next but the seal drained his chakra to do it. The loss of his chakra put the Bijuu to sleep with the hope that his container's luck will save them again.

XXXX

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was his whole body ached. The last thing he remembered was scratching Sasuke-teme's headband. As he opened his eyes he was greeted with a strange sight. He was lying in what seemed like a park. But the strange thing was the giant buildings around the park; not to mention the metal things people were…travelling in?

'Where the heck am I ttebayo?' thought Naruto

" **You're awake good"**

Naruto started; he knew that voice.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto "How can I hear you in my head?"

" **Don't talk out loud moron"** ground-out Kurama **"We can communicate through thoughts and yes I can read all of your thoughts"**

Naruto paled; the last thing he needed was Kyuubi pulling a Shukaku on him.

'I refuse to call you 'mother' ttebayo'

Kurama rolled his eyes

" **Like I would have a fool for a son"**

Naruto twitched

'Who are you calling a fool you giant plusy toy?!'

" **Really that's the best you could come up with?"** asked Kurama **"How original"**

'You're asking for it baka fox' gritted Naruto

Kurama sighed; they had better things to discuss. That is he had things to explain to the blonde dolt, oh joy.

" **We don't have time for this"** said Kurama

Naruto frowned; he didn't like it but he knew Kyuubi was right. One look around and he knew he wasn't in Konoha anymore. He got the feeling the Kyuubi knew more about the situation than he did.

'Where are we Kyuubi?' asked Naruto

" **Another dimension"** stated Kurama

Naruto blinked "How is that possible? Also why did we land here?"

" **When you and the** _ **Uchiha**_ **clashed you created an orb filled with dark matter and X elements. As for why we landed here, I'm sensing something similar happened in this dimension about four months ago"**

"So this orb was so unstable and chaotic it needed an anchor" said Naruto "but if this world's Orb formed four months ago it couldn't have connected with us. Sasuke and I clashed today, right?"

Kurama was stunned. It seems the brat did have his intelligent moments. Well that just made this much easier to handle. Perhaps he wouldn't need to cuddle the dolt in this new world after all.

" **Dimensional travel is long and unpredictable. My theory is that we were stuck in the Time stream around this dimension before landing here. It explains your current body condition."**

Naruto frowned "What do you mean by that?"

" **Look at yourself"** said Kurama

Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first but then he noticed it. He was far taller than he remembered being. Despite the ache in his body he stood and walked to the pond nearby. The face looking back at him was that of an 18 year old, not a 12 year old.

'Kyuubi what the hell happened?' asked a very stunned Naruto

" **Like I said dimensional travel is unpredictable"** said Kurama **"Given the amount of dark matter you absorbed in your dimension and the one you absorbed in this one, be happy that's your only outward change."**

Naruto gaped 'what do you mean 'my only outward change' ttebayo? Are you saying that I changed internally?'

Kurama blinked **"The fact that you can follow this conversation is the first one"**

Naruto growled 'Don't push me fuzzy I will pound you'

Kurama smirked **"You wish dolt"**

Naruto decided to take a deep breath. Fighting with Kyuubi right now was not important; he needed information.

'What other changes are there?'

Kurama chuckled; messing with Naruto was fun.

" **Before the Orb was formed your body was already undergoing changes. The genes you inherited from your parents and the chakra you kept collecting from me was changing your chakra coils. When you absorbed the dark matter from your dimension it boosted your healing capacities; it's why you survived the trip here. The dark matter in this dimension however caused changes to the cells in your body. They are vibrating at an accelerated rate; far faster than any human cell should."**

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. The first thing he realized was he was only alive thanks to the Bijuu. If the Kyuubi hadn't been sending chakra into his body Naruto was sure things would have gone very differently. The second thing he realized was going back home would be incredibly difficult. Firstly because he didn't have the strength to activate the portal, let alone survive the trip. Secondly because he had a feeling there were far more dimensions out there he didn't know about. If he risked a jump without knowing exactly where he was going, heavens knows where he would land.

'I will focus on going home when I have the chance' said Naruto 'Is there anything else I should know?'

Kurama sighed; advising Naruto against going home would be too much work. So long as the brat didn't do anything that could get him killed.

" **Your chakra coils are gone"** said Kurama **"The chakra itself was somehow transformed into energy for your cells"**

'So I don't have access to my ninjutsu' said Naruto

" **You could most likely be able to generate your Rasengan if you train** _ **very hard**_ **"** said Kurama **"You still have access to my chakra, it can be purified to suit your needs"**

'So I can still use ninjustu but only using your chakra?' asked Naruto 'Will you let me use your chakra?'

" **Like I have a choice in the matter"** grouched Kurama **"Thanks to the damage done to the seal I don't have to give permission anymore"**

'Then I would like you to train me in how to use your chakra' declared Naruto

Kurama blinked **"Why would I?"**

Naruto sighed; the Kyuubi had saved his life. He knew that the Bijuu only did that because if he died so did he. However if this experience had taught him anything it was that he had a great asset inside him. The Kyuubi was more than his chakra; he had a vast well of knowledge. He needed to start judging the Kyuubi on his own merits. They were both stuck in an unfamiliar dimension; working together was important. He was not naïve enough to believe he could adapt to this dimension while fighting with the Kyuubi. Especially since the Bijuu could now talk to him like Shukaku talks to Gaara.

'We need to work together' said Naruto 'I don't like you and you don't like me. But I want to give us a chance. I want to put the past behind us and work with you. Starting right now, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are? I know Kyuubi is not your real name'

Kurama knew what Naruto was thinking. He couldn't sense any deceit. The brat was right they needed to put the past behind them and work together. Kurama knew that he respected Naruto's will to never give up and Naruto respected his intelligence. So while they didn't like each other they respected each other. Heaving a sigh he said

" **My name is Kurama"**

'It is nice to meet you Kurama' said Naruto 'first things first we need information'

" **You need to change clothes and eat"** said Kurama **"the trip drained the calories in your body; it's why you feel so weak"**

'I may not know much about this dimension but something tells me that seeing a 18 year old wearing ripped 12 year old clothes will attract too much attention'

" **I can see what looks like a clothing store over there"** said Kurama **"I suggest you go in there and help yourself. I can sense a forest area up north; you can hunt for food there"**

'And so it begins'

Over the next few days Naruto focused on the basic amenities: food, clothing and shelter. The duo quickly found information gathering difficult. The new dimension spoke a language neither had ever heard of. Of course Naruto refused to quit, he believed there had to be someone who could understand them. Kurama didn't bother arguing with the Uzumaki; his gut had a way of always being right. As it turns out Naruto was right. After having breakfast, grilled fish, Naruto made his way into the city. Due to how large the city is they had not been able to map it out completely. So they focused on the north side of the city before moving to the centre.

" **Ugh I really hate the smell of this place"** said Kurama

Naruto couldn't help but agree. His own dimension didn't stink of metal, smoke and oil. The only reason he could agree with Kurama was thanks to his new ability. They had discovered that three of Naruto's senses had been enhanced: smell, hearing and sight-he could see in the dark. Though to be fair the city did have her good scents. Naruto loved standing close to where the people went to eat. Thinking about it made him start drooling and it also rendered him unfocused. This resulted in him bumming into someone.

"Oops sorry ttebayo I wasn't concentrating" said Naruto

"Oh it is fine I was lost in thought too"

It took Naruto a couple seconds before he realized that the person understood him. The person was an older female about 25 if he had to guess. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. The woman was hot; he blamed his fascination with her body on his perverted teachers. Kurama knew his container was enjoying the view. However they had more important matters to attend to. Although judging from her facial expression the lady found Naruto's behaviour amusing.

" **Dolt you're staring"** said Kurama; who may or may not be amused.

Naruto started; females he knew didn't take too kindly to perverts. He was about to beg for mercy when he heard her giggle. Judging from her body language she wasn't angry. Naruto felt so relieved; the last thing he needed was her mad at him. She was the first person he knew that could understand him. But with that knowledge, a complication arose: how was he supposed to approach this? He couldn't ask her to teach him this world's language because he was from different dimension. Unless…

'Kurama does she have any chakra coils?'

" **None"** said Kurama **"Why do you ask?"**

'Well if she isn't from our dimension then logic dictates that she learnt our language here' replied Naruto 'So all I have to do is pretend to be from that culture and say I'm new to this culture'

Kurama blinked **"I still can't get used to you having brains"**

'Oh shut up'

"Are you done staring?"

'Wow her voice is amazing'

" **Focus dolt, you can stare at her later"**

Naruto mentally shook his head. He smiled at her

"Sorry about that it is just, you're really beautiful"

She giggled "Well you're not so bad yourself. So are you from Japan?"

Naruto laughed nervously; time to gamble

"What makes you say that?"

"Well your Japanese is perfect" she said "You must be new here in Central City"

"Yes you got me" said Naruto; gamble worked

"Well I'm Japanese too but I moved to Central City when I was a child. I was born in Kyoto, what about you?"

'Oh shit'

Kurama knew he shouldn't be amused but he was. He couldn't wait to see how his container handled this one. Of course life as a prankster taught Naruto many things including: the art of spinning bullshit to get out of trouble. Putting on a petulant smile he said

"Well why don't you guess?" said Naruto "Here's a clue my name is Uzumaki Naruto"

" **Bold move telling her your real name"** said Kurama

'I don't have a choice. We don't know anything about this world. What happens if I give her a fake name that turns out to be well-known? At least if it's my real name no one should know about it here, I hope'

"Oh sorry my name is Hyodo Akira. Hmm, given your dress sense I'm guessing you grew up in Tokyo"

Naruto smirked "Got me"

Akira giggled "Well what brings you to Central City?"

"Well you know how it is"

"Let me guess you needed a break from home for a while"

Naruto laughed nervously "Yeah I did. I was actually going crazy for a while. You see, I'm an orphan and I don't have any money. I also don't know how to speak the language around here"

"Oh you didn't learn English in Tokyo?" asked Akira

"No, no, no I didn't" said Naruto "You know I never had to"

"Wow you really must have been going crazy. Not many people here can speak fluent Japanese"

"Which is why I am so happy I met you" said Naruto

Akira frowned; something about this guy's story was fishy. He dressed in new clothes yet he had no money. He spoke perfect Japanese and in a tone that spoke of an education. Yet for some reason he had never heard of English nor did he know the city he was in. If she didn't know any better she would say he had literally been dropped here from space. But that would be crazy; there were no such things as aliens. The real question is: was she willing to help him?

'His story may be full of holes but he seems like he could really use some help' thought Akira 'He also seems like a good kid, why not?'

Naruto knew he was on thin ice. The moment Akira frowned he knew his play had failed. He just didn't have enough information to generate a semi-real story. Not to mention Akira wasn't an idiot; she looked like a very sharp lady. If she could give him a chance then Naruto would be happy with her. She will help him adjust to this world faster. He saw her frown wade away and he felt hope blossom in his heart.

"Tell me this: do you know anything about living in a civilized society?"

"No I don't but I am a fast learner"

"Hmm, okay fine I suppose I could help you out"

Naruto sighed in relief;

"Thank you so much. So what's first?"

"Well first things first, you need to learn how to speak English" said Akira "While you do that and familiarize yourself with the city I will get you your papers"

"My papers?" asked Naruto

"Yes your birth certificate, social security number and other things like that"

"Oh well I was born October 10" said Naruto "What's a social security number?"

Akira shook her head; somehow she felt like she had adopted a grown baby. Well he looked intelligent, hopefully he will adapt quickly enough. Over the next few months Naruto focused on learning a new language and culture. When he told Akira he was a fast learner he wasn't joking. Somehow his brain absorbed information very quickly, something Kurama never ceased to tease him about. The Bijuu found it amusing how smart nearly dying made him. He had found out about the particle accelerator explosion in Star Labs. After doing some research Naruto was positive that the explosion is what pulled him to this dimension.

As it turns out the world was even bigger than he thought. It wasn't just this world either; there were seven other planets in their galaxy. To say Naruto was astonished by the size of this universe would be an understatement. And it wasn't just space that fascinated him; there were oceans, rainforests, mountains, deserts and rocky plains. Naruto was instantly in love with this universe; the potential and beauty it had was limitless. Akira said he acted like a fish excited to be out of water and he was. Central City itself was an amazing place; yes it had its dark corners but still.

After mastering English and getting his papers Naruto went job hunting. There were so many jobs to choose from but a few caught his eye. The sound of a bell was heard as he entered his first choice. The place smelled exactly like he hoped it would. He walked up to the counter in hopes of finding someone in charge. Thankfully it wasn't rush hour, Akira had taught him that, so the place was light in customers.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

Naruto turned to find a very hot babe talking to him. This is one the reasons he loved Central City; the landscape was beautiful. The lady was around Akira's age and boy did she look amazing. Kurama smiled; having three perverted teachers had its consequences. Thankfully Naruto recovered fast enough.

"Hi my name is Naruto I was wondering; are you guys hiring?"

"Oh uh well I will ask the manager and get back to you. My name is Iris by the way"

"Iris like the Goddess?" asked Naruto "That's pretty cool"

Iris smiled "Well thank you. Have a seat I will…oh my god"

Naruto turned to see someone walk in. He must be a dear friend of Iris because she basically ran into his arms. It may have given him a good view of her behind, but who knows? Of course he was about to excuse them, after staring discreetly of course, but then something strange happened. A girl carrying a tray suddenly tripped and he saw it in slow motion. Instinct took over and he caught her and the tray.

'What the heck was that Kurama?'

" **Looks like your cells have fully adjusted"** said Kurama **"I was waiting for that"**

"Wow nice save Naruto" said Iris

"Um Iris I gotta go I will see you later"

Naruto understood the look in Iris's friend's eyes: he saw it too. He and Kurama had theorized that he wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion. As it turns out, they were right and that means that he and this guy were the same. The question is: can he trust him with the truth? Naruto knew logically Star Labs will be the best place for him. They created the particle accelerator so they had more information than he did. After discreetly asking Iris it seemed her friend, Barry, had been there recovering from a coma.

"Well how about I go see the manager" said Iris "Wait here okay?"

"Of course"

" **You're thinking of going to Star Labs?"** asked Kurama

'There is a limit to how much I can learn about these powers on my own'

" **And what makes you think you can trust them?"**

'Nothing that's why I'm going to shadow Barry for a while first' replied Naruto 'If I like what I see then I can approach Barry myself'

" **If you're going to do that then you should leave now"**

'And miss my shot at having a job here, no way'

Kurama groaned **"please don't tell me you actually believe you can shuffle a job and this"**

'I can and I will' declared Naruto 'besides I need to start making money, I can't keep living off Akira-chan forever'

Kurama refused to argue with the dolt. While he was smarter now, he was still as stubborn as ever. After seeing the manager Naruto was given a job which he spent the day learning how to do. Over the next few days he monitored Barry and Star Labs; he found a lot. He was there when Barry went after a guy he called Clyde Mardon. He was not fast enough to save the guy who died though. However when Barry ran off in the direction of Starling City Naruto decided to test his speed.

" **Well this** _ **is**_ **interesting"**

Naruto growled 'Shut up fuzzy'

Kurama chuckled; Naruto had run past his clothes limit. So the blonde was now stark naked in the forest. Thankfully there was no one around to see; well no one except a very amused fox. If he had any chance of truly testing his speed then he would need a friction proof suit. Times like this he missed his orange jumpsuit; there was a chance the material could withstand the friction and heat.

Kurama smirked **"Or you could just run naked"**

Naruto sighed; he knew Kurama will never let him hear the end of this. The test told him one thing though: he needed Star Labs. They were in the best position to make him a friction proof suit.

" **Preferably one that isn't your birthday suit"**

He decided to just ignore the comment. After going home to change he decided to head to Star Labs after his shift. Unfortunately when his shift ended something stopped him from going to Star Labs. He saw a storm gathering and he knew whom was responsible. His current clothes were sturdier than his former one so he headed straight there. Once he arrived he saw Mardon at the centre of a huge tornado and Barry running around it. It looked like he was trying to cancel it out but he didn't look fast enough.

'I hope this works'

" **Well it's not like you have anything they don't"**

'I am going to ignore that'

Kurama smirked **"Do you think they will also ignore** _ **that**_ **if it shows"**

Naruto ignored Kurama and focused. He started to run around the tornado along with Barry. Their combined speed was more than enough to cancel out Mardon's tornado. Mardon tried to take advantage of their exhaustion but thankfully Iris's dad shot him. Naruto was so thankful that his clothes didn't all burn up. As it stands he only lost his shoes, jacket and part of his shirt. He didn't stick around to answer any questions; he needed to go change, again.

" **Look at this way: you are helping the clothing business a lot"**

'Shut it'

 **A/N: Okay that is that. Let me know what you think.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Dante out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I have to say I was a bit scared uploading this story: I didn't know if it was good enough. However your support has boosted my confidence in this story. I am so grateful to everyone for their support. It means a lot. Don't let up; I can't write a kickass story without you. Here is chapter 2, enjoy.**

 **SPark681: Thank you so much. I'm happy you enjoyed the story.**

 **OmniPlanckInstant: Yes it is sweet. Thanks.**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: Thank you for wishing me luck I really appreciate it.**

 **ActualTurtle3: Thanks for the support. I will do my best.**

 **lil26jay: Glad you like it.**

 **Guest: …**

 **zombiemaster42: Thanks**

 **brauliok99: Gracias.**

 **DarkPacifist: I'll admit it's going to be challenge. But I can handle it because I won't be handling it alone; I have amazing readers who support me.**

 **jiubantai-taichoCalmjaneJose: Well I think I can work something out.**

 **Hakeemj: Thanks.**

Chapter 2

" _This started out with a lot of trouble. But I'll say, the result is acceptable"_ – Killer Bee

Naruto was worried. Yesterday after fighting alongside Barry he decided to approach Star Labs. The problem is he is still unsure if he can trust them. There was also another reason Naruto was uneasy. Star Labs would no doubt run tests on him; they were scientists after all. Therein lies the problem, if they were just talking he could hide things from them. But he had no clue what their tests would see and the conclusions they would reach. They would be suspicious if he didn't let them run tests and if they did who knows what they will find.

" **Paranoid much?"** asked Kurama **"You realize that they are just civilians right?"**

'You do realize that those civilians are half the reason we are here' countered Naruto

" **True but from what we know it seems it was an accident"** said Kurama

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'that's what they always say'

Kurama narrowed his eyes, **"This isn't just about Star Labs is it?"**

Naruto twitched, 'Well of course it is'

" **You forget I'm inside you"** said Kurama **"I know something is going on"**

Naruto sighed 'Ever since I've been here my mind has changed'

" **Yeah no one is more surprised than me that you are smart"**

Naruto growled 'Shut it'

Kurama smirked; teasing Naruto was always fun.

" **So what's the issue?"**

'Sasuke'

Kurama groaned **"not the monkey again"**

'Orochimaru's cursed seal brought Sasuke's darkness out' said Naruto 'What if these guys do the same to me?'

" **I think we both know that's not possible. Your DNA is far different from theirs and you have me inside you"**

'That's what I'm worried about. While I was studying the science of this world, I found chemicals that can put the mind under strain. We both know how weak the seal is right now thanks to the jump. All it needs is one big push and it will break apart.'

" **All I'm hearing is good news"** said Kurama **"The seal comes loose; I become free, and you die alone"**

Naruto twitched 'You're forgetting the energy here is different from our world. What's the guarantee you will survive in a world without chakra to regenerate?'

Kurama was stunned; Naruto actually cared about him. It wasn't just his own life Naruto was worried about, it was his. His care was admirable but his concerns irrelevant. He knew surviving in this world would be easy. They had no way of stopping him; he could rule the planet if he wished it. However perhaps he would stick with Naruto a little while longer before he did something like that, purely out of curiosity of course.

" **Just head over there brat, we will worry about the details later"**

Naruto sighed. One of the downsides of his new mind was overthinking things. He missed the ability to just charge headlong without worrying about consequences. But Kurama was right; it was game time. He was on his way to Star Labs when he saw Barry race across the street from him. He saw him save a cyclist from an accident. The display reduced some of Naruto's paranoia. Even if he couldn't fully trust Star Labs he knew he could trust Barry. He was able to watch him save a few more people in a flash before speeding towards Star Labs.

'Moment of truth' thought Naruto

Naruto followed Barry into the building-the security was not up to snuff. He saw Barry stop and walk into a room and he followed him.

XXXX

"Hey Cisco, any luck finding the other speedster?" asked Barry

Cisco started "Dude you can't sneak up on someone like that"

Barry smirked; he could see why Oliver liked doing this. Looking around he noticed Caitlin was in the lab and Dr Wells was not around. Ever since they took down Mardon yesterday the air around her had lightened somewhat.

"Stopping the bad guy put her in a good mood" said Cisco

"Yeah you haven't told her about our well you know" said Barry

Cisco smirked "Trust me bro I can keep a secret. We are going to make a great superhero team I promise"

Barry smiled "Okay so what about this other speedster?"

"Present"

XXXX

Naruto smirked when he saw Cisco jump and scream. He had waited to see what kind of people Barry worked with. He had to say he liked the Cisco guy; he looked like great prey for his pranks. After hearing about their superhero team he decided that he would give them the benefit of the doubt. He saw Barry get into a running stance, apparently he scared them both.

"Cisco what happened?"

Turning he saw another hot babe walk into the room. He was starting to think there was something in the water around Central City. He knew Jiraya and Kakashi would absolutely love it here. Just then images of what Akira, Iris and this new lady would look like naked and hugging and…

Kurama smirked **"And you called Jiraya a pervert"**

'Pipe down'

" **You're worrying about the wrong** _ **pipe**_ **"**

Barry was confused when he saw the intruder turn red and speed away. If he didn't know any better he would say he looked, embarrassed? Barry was just about to go after him when he came back in. He was still a bit red but he looked better, that is apart from the fact that his eye kept twitching.

Naruto really wished he could smack Kurama. The fox was laughing his ass off in his mind and it was pissing him off. He had hoped to make a cool impression, which was ruined now. All thanks to his stupid hormones and his perverted teachers for corrupting him. He swore if he ever saw Kakashi and Jiraya again he would give a swift kick right where the sun doesn't shine.

" **Would this be before or after all three girls kiss yours?"**

The mental image burned Naruto's mind causing him to blush bright red. He was so happy he was behind a desk and everyone was staring at his face only. But he hated Kurama so much right now; especially when Caitlin stepped forward and spoke. He didn't hear the words, all he registered were the boobs and the lips, oh hell the lips.

'I hate you Kurama!' roared Naruto

Kurama was too busy laughing to reply.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Barry

Caitlin frowned "He looks like he is angry and embarrassed, but at what I don't know"

"He wasn't like this when he walked in here, so what pissed him off?" asked Cisco

Naruto took a deep breath and pushed Kurama and his hormones aside. He needed to focus right now.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto

"You're the guy who helped me take down Mardon" said Barry

"Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm Barry Allen, this Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow"

Naruto nodded "Nice to meet you guys"

"So Naruto you're a speedster"

"Yeah it shocked me too trust me"

Cisco smirked "this just keeps getting cooler"

Caitlin glared at him.

"Cisco"

Cisco looked unrepentant "well it is"

"So why come here?" asked Barry "Why help me face Mardon?"

"Well Star Labs created the particle accelerator, so you guys are my best chance at understanding my powers. As for why I helped you, you needed it"

Barry smiled "well thank you for that"

"Don't mention it" said Naruto "Now I am hoping you guys have another one of those suits. My speed is murder on my clothes"

Barry chuckled "Yeah I know how you feel"

"So Naruto how would you like to help us save Central City?" asked Cisco

Caitlin sighed "he means help us find other meta-humans"

Naruto blinked "Meta-humans?"

"That's what we call people who were affected by the particle accelerator explosion" said Barry "So far we're the only ones who don't want to use our powers to hurt people or commit crimes"

"An apt description Mr Allen"

Naruto turned to see someone coming in, on a wheelchair? Naruto could tell this was Harrison Wells, the founder of Star Labs. But something felt off about him. Naruto was a shinobi and his gut told him Wells was not what he appeared to be. His eyes locked on to the legs, they looked too in sync-physically-with his body to be damaged. Although it's possible he was just being paranoid…he hoped.

"Who is our new friend?" asked Wells

"This is Naruto Uzumaki" said Caitlin "Naruto this is Dr Harrison Wells"

" _Hello Naruto-kun"_

Naruto blinked; as did everyone else. Barry didn't know Wells spoke Japanese, although he probably shouldn't be surprised.

" _Hello Wells-san"_ said Naruto _"You speak Japanese"_

" _Well I have always found the language fascinating"_

Naruto knew Wells was playing kiss-ass, the question is why.

"So I'm going to get started on Naruto's suit" said Cisco "Then we can have some fun"

Naruto blinked "What do you mean?"

"They're going to run some tests" said Barry "Just like they did with me"

Naruto smirked "well maybe after we can have a race"

Barry blinked "A race?"

"Yeah that is if you think you can keep up"

Cisco chuckled "Oh hells yeah that would be awesome"

"All in due time" said Wells "First Caitlin let's see what we're dealing with"

Barry couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He was so looking forward to this. But no more than Wells was. After last night Wells had checked on the newspaper from the future. It still says "Flash vanishes in crisis" but now there is a mention of another hero according to Gideon. A speedster known as Blaze and Wells knew it was Naruto. While he knew Barry was nowhere near as fast as him he was eager to see what Blaze is made off.

XXXX

" **Well that was very interesting, don't you think?"** asked a smirking Kurama

Naruto growled 'Shut up'

Kurama laughed **"I don't think I have ever seen you so red"**

Naruto was not amused. When Dr Wells told Caitlin to run tests on him the last thing he expected was a physical. The moment Caitlin told him to take off his shirt and pants blood rushed to his second head. Of course this wasn't his first physical. Tsunade and Shizune had given him a physical and at the time he had been annoyed; awesome people didn't need physicals. Back then he was 12 now he is 18. Normally teenagers grow into their hormones but Naruto went from 12 to 18 within seconds, from his perspective. So he had no idea how to handle his new bodily desires and the physical nearly broke him.

" **Oh but you loved it"** said Kurama

Naruto growled. While he struggled to keep his lower body function normal and his mind clear of the gutter; Kurama made things worse. Every time Caitlin touched him, or poked him with something, or hummed in thought Kurama would change it into something else. If it wasn't for his shinobi training he would have done something, stupid. Thankfully Naruto was able to maintain his poker face; only Kurama noticed just how red he truly was.

'Oh I am so going to get you back for that' thought Naruto 'I promise you Kurama you will pay'

Kurama smirked **"Maybe you should ask Caitlin to pay you back for the show you gave her"**

Naruto so wished he could strangle Kurama. But before he could reply he felt someone tap him. Apparently the van had arrived at spot for the race. Naruto noticed Cisco staring at him.

"What happened?"

Cisco frowned "Dude you okay? You completely spaced out"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Naruto "We should get down right?"

"Oh no not yet"

Naruto frowned "Why not?"

Cisco smirked "I gotta give you your suit dude"

Naruto blinked; he had never seen anyone excited over a suit before. He watched Cisco pull a red suit from a case. It was the same suit Barry wears, Naruto didn't like the colour. He may have grown but orange and white are still his favourite colours. Cisco noticed his frown and smiled

"Don't worry bro this is just for today" said Cisco "I've got some designs for your own suit in the works"

"Preferably something with bright colours: orange, white, even blue"

Cisco nodded in thought "Alright I can work with that. Okay put this one, then we will see who's faster - you or Barry"

Naruto nodded. After putting on the suit he realized Cisco had redesigned it to fit his height but not his size. Naruto noticed that while Barry was taller than him; he had more muscle. So the suit ended up being, snug. When he came out he noticed the team had set up already. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin were under a tent with computers and stuff. Barry was waiting on the runway. He walked up to them and said

"Barry's suit is too tight"

Cisco smirked when he saw Barry face; an 18 year old has more muscles than him. Although to be fair even he was jealous of Naruto's body. The guy was the right combination of strength and speed. Even without powers Cisco knew Naruto would be a powerhouse, but somehow he wasn't scared of him. The kid just had one of those faces that you can't help but like, kind of like Barry.

"Well you won't be in it for long Mr Uzumaki" said Wells "Shall we get started?"

Naruto nodded and walked up to Barry.

"So you ready to lose" said Naruto

Barry smirked "oh don't worry this race will be over before you know it"

'Boys' thought Caitlin

"You guys are going to run to the end and back" said Caitlin "Naruto this is to test your speed and your vitals so please don't overdo it"

Naruto smiled "Oh I won't have to"

"Don't get cocky" scolded Caitlin

Barry laughed "Alright ready?"

"Set" said Naruto

"Go!" said Caitlin

After the duo took off Cisco gave Caitlin a look that said: what happened to not being interested in the race?

"I wanted to say it that's all"

"Uh-huh" replied Cisco

Naruto couldn't believe it. He didn't know how amazing his speed was until now. The race was not even important anymore; he wanted to see just how fast he could go. Because of his life as a jinchuriki he was used to feeling power rushing through him. But this was different; everything felt alive. It was like his very being had been asleep until this moment. Naruto knew one thing for sure: this feeling is addictive. They were making their way back when Kurama spoke up.

" **I get you're enjoying yourself but Barry is leading"** said Kurama

'What?'

Sure enough Naruto saw Barry a few feet ahead of him. The finish line was coming up fast and he had been giving the race his best. However not only was Barry doing the same; Barry had been using his speed a little longer than him. But there is no way Naruto was going to let him win. One advantage his shinobi training gave him is being able to control energy. With a few seconds left in the race Naruto sent his speed force into his legs and blazed past the finish line. Unfortunately he couldn't stop in time and ended up crashing into the van and knocking himself out cold.

Barry was stunned; the race ended in a draw. He was sure he was going to win so he had slowed down just a bit to stop. But then out of nowhere he saw Naruto's foot on the finish line, same time as his. He wasn't the only one the race shocked. Wells knew Barry was going to win, it was certain. Yet somehow Naruto found a way to increase his speed at the last second, fast enough to pull a draw. Also the dent he left in the van suggests if the finish line was further he would have won. Wells knew he would have to watch Naruto closer; he may very well throw a wrench in his plans.

'I can't let a child ruin years of careful planning' thought Wells

XXXX

Naruto groaned; his body felt like lead. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was back in Star Labs. He noticed everyone was in the place Cisco called the Cortex. Barry was the first to notice him sitting up and signalled everyone.

"Dude that was some race" said Cisco "How do you feel?"

"Like I crashed into a van" said Naruto "Who won?"

"It was a draw" said Barry

Naruto noticed Caitlin was glaring at him. His experience as a troublemaker told him that a lecture was coming, but what was his offence? He didn't think he did anything wrong, well aside from wrecking their van.

"I thought I told you not to overdo it" said Caitlin

"I didn't" said Naruto

Caitlin's glare froze Naruto in place

"You tried something at the end of the race that could have killed you!"

Naruto knew he should feel bad or something but all he kept thinking is: she looks really captivating when she's angry.

"Your legs were not strong enough to handle whatever you did and if you hadn't crashed and stopped you would have seriously injured yourself"

"What exactly did you do?" asked Dr Wells

Naruto wasn't suicidal. He wasn't going to talk about this until Caitlin calmed down. He had enough experiences with Sakura and Tsunade to know that when a woman is pissed at you, you watch what you say. Caitlin may not have Sakura and Tsunade's heavy punches but she was still dangerous. The last thing he would ever do is piss off an intelligent doctor; that would be tantamount to suicide.

"Did you even think this through before you did it?" asked Caitlin

"I'm sorry" said Naruto

Caitlin frowned "You are so lucky you regenerate quickly or who knows what would have happened"

"Caitlin I think he gets it" said Wells

He wanted to know what Naruto did; Caitlin's scolding was irrelevant. However Naruto truly felt bad for worrying Caitlin and she could see that on his face.

"I'm really sorry Caitlin" said Naruto "I didn't think it through"

Caitlin sighed "Just next time I say don't overdo it listen, okay?"

"I will" said Naruto "I promise"

"So what did you do?" asked Caitlin

"Well I sent some of the energy running through me into my legs"

Barry blinked "Wait, how?"

"I'm with Barry" said Cisco "I thought the energy circulated round the whole body"

"Well it does but in theory it is possible to dedicate some to a specific part of the body" said Wells "But the amount of control needed to even attempt that is incredible"

"How were you able to do it?" asked Caitlin

Naruto was starting to feel like a science project. He also knew that there is no way he was going to say: Oh my sensei taught me in my dimension before I came here.

"I'm not sure" said Naruto "I guess I just didn't want to lose"

Wells had a hunch he was lying. But revealing that would be tipping his hand so he just hummed in response. Caitlin had a thought though

"Maybe the energy inside Barry is reacting differently from the one inside Naruto" said Caitlin

"What are you saying?" asked Cisco "They are both speedsters"

"True but Barry got his speed from the combination of the particle accelerator, a lightning bolt and the chemicals in his lab. It's possible Naruto got his speed differently so their powers may not be identical"

Cisco frowned "So you're saying Naruto and Barry may have similar powers but their abilities differ?"

"It is possible" said Caitlin "There is a lot we don't know about their abilities"

"So what happens now?" asked Naruto

"What every good scientist does Mr Uzumaki: we run tests" said Wells

Cisco gave Barry a look before saying;

"So I was thinking Barry and I should probably brief Naruto on you know what's been going on"

Naruto frowned slightly; something about that statement sounded shady. However it seemed to work as Caitlin and Wells left to do other things. Naruto walked with Cisco and Barry into Cisco's lab; with Cisco smirking the whole way there. To be honest the smirk was starting to worry Naruto; no one should be this happy about a briefing.

"So how would you like to do something truly awesome?" asked Cisco "Something better than a race"

Naruto blinked "What are you talking about?"

Barry smiled "He's talking about us using our powers to help people, here in Central City"

Cisco scoffed "Way to down play it. I am talking about being an awesome super hero team, after I make you a suit of course"

"Does Caitlin know about this?" asked Naruto

"No and she cannot find out" said Cisco "She is scary, as I'm sure you know"

"Exactly" said Naruto "The last thing I want is her even more pissed at me"

"We have a chance to save people Naruto we have to take it" said Barry "You helped me fight Mardon, well there are more out there"

"There are more Mardons?" asked Naruto

"No he means more meta-humans" said Cisco "After the particle accelerator exploded the entire city was covered with dark matter, X elements…"

"So there are a lot more, meta-humans out there" said Naruto

"Exactly and if Central City has any chance of surviving we have to help them" said Barry

Naruto sighed; he really thought he was done with fighting when he came here. Failing to save his friend and getting dropped in another dimension had done a number to him. He knew returning home was going to be an uphill battle but there was a chance he never would. In Konoha the only thing that got him through the bad times was his dream: to become Hokage. But here he didn't have that, all he had were powers that nearly cost him his legs.

" **You have to learn how to control them"** said Kurama

'Yeah and considering how used to chakra I am; who's to say I won't kill myself on instinct?'

"Naruto you okay?" asked Barry

"Look I need to get a better grasp of these powers" said Naruto "But if you need my help, call me"

"I guess you would be an unofficial member then" said Cisco

"Yeah, I will still need that suit"

Cisco nodded "Of course"

Naruto turned to Barry;

"I work at Jitters if you want to see me"

"Oh yeah Iris said Jitters hired a new guy" said Barry "Well we'll keep in touch"

"Thanks" said Naruto "Gotta run"

XXXX

Forest outside Central City

" **You're terrible at this"** said Kurama

'Oh shut up'

Naruto was really grateful he decided to take this training slowly. For the past few weeks he practiced channelling his power, it had not been easy. The first major problem was the recoil; the pain and the injury were always significant. He and Kurama theorized that because his body was used to channelling chakra; this new power would take some adjusting to. He also found that Caitlin was right in her analysis: his power was different from Barry's.

" **I guess Star Labs wouldn't have been able to help you"**

'Yeah'

Naruto was fast, that much was clear. However the difference was in the powers themselves; they mimicked chakra. Chakra was a power source that allowed Shinobi perform tasks that were, impossible otherwise. But chakra had two very dangerous lines that no one dared cross: overflow and exhaustion. This is what differentiates Barry's powers from Naruto's. When Naruto channels the speed in his body to any specific part, the recoil not to mention his inability to control that part are both symptoms of overflow. That is the scary part because overflow is the opposite of exhaust, and shinobi knew one truth: chakra exhaustion means death.

" **Your phone is ringing"** said Kurama

'Ignore it I have better things to do' thought Naruto 'I have to figure out a way to control these powers, or else'

" **Brat answer the damn phone first"** said Kurama **"the incessant ringing is irritating"**

Naruto sighed; sometimes Kurama's hearing was a pain. When he checked his phone he noticed he had a text, from Cisco.

[Come to Star Labs there is something you need to know; also we could use your help]

'I wonder what that means'

" **Why don't you go and find out"** said Kurama **"Try not to stare at Caitlin too much though"**

'Shut up'

XXXX

"Yo"

"Ah!" screamed Cisco "Dude are you some kind of ninja or something?"

Naruto smirked "Who knows?"

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey Caitlin, what's going on?" asked Naruto

"Have you been experiencing dizzy spells lately?"

Naruto blinked "What?"

Cisco sighed; sometimes Caitlin was too blunt.

"Barry was experiencing dizzy spells because using his speed required a lot more calories than his body had. We wanted to know if you were experiencing the same thing"

"Well I haven't had dizzy spells but I know my appetite has tripled since I got my speed" said Naruto "So you are saying calories help maintain the body's energy level"

"Yes although unlike Barry I don't think you've been using your speed recklessly, _right_?" asked Caitlin

Naruto stiffened "What, no of course not"

Kurama smirked **"Scared are we?"**

'Shut it I have seen her with a needle'

Caitlin smiled "Good"

She didn't know why but seeing Naruto scared of her; was thrilling. For some reason a part of her liked the fear in his eyes. Naruto sighed in relief;

"So Cisco said you guys needed my help with something" said Naruto "Speaking of, where is Barry?"

"He left" said Caitlin "I have to go; I have some work to do"

After she left Naruto stared at Cisco;

"What does she mean Barry left?"

Cisco smiled sadly "Well that's a long story"

"I got time"

"We went up against a meta-human who can clone himself"

"What?"

"Yeah totally awesome" said Cisco "Well it will be once I come up with a cool name for him"

"Cisco"

"Oh right sorry" said Cisco "Barry wasn't strong enough to take him on and well he sort of gave up. I think arguing with Joe, his adoptive father, hurt his confidence"

"So he just gave up" said Naruto "I thought he wanted to help people"

"Well yeah but it's kinda hard to do that when you're scared of losing" said Cisco "But I know once we find a way to defeat him Barry will come back"

Seeing Cisco's conviction helped Naruto remember something: true strength comes from protecting those precious to you. He left that day because he felt lost, scared and confused. Back in Konoha he had something to fight for and precious people to support him. He had always thought in this world he was alone but now he realizes; he is not alone. He has Akira, Iris, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and even Wells. He may not have been born in Central City but that didn't change the fact that this was his home now. With that thought the fire he had always felt in his heart rekindled.

"Hey Cisco you still got a spot on this team for one more?"

Cisco frowned "I thought you wanted to get a better grasp of your powers first"

Naruto smirked "I learn better through doing and feeling, you got my suit"

Cisco smirked "Oh you have no idea"

"Let's see it"

"Follow me to the Cisco tri-carrier"

"You mean your lab"

Cisco frowned "when you have a place where you make ground-breaking tech you can call it whatever you want"

Naruto smirked "You mean your toys"

"Dude do you want to see your suit or not?" asked Cisco

Naruto raised his hands in surrender. He was starting to see why Kurama teased him so much; it was fun.

"Lead the way Captain"

"Good"

XXXX

"So what do you think?" asked Cisco

Naruto smirked "I like it"

" **I don't"**

'That just makes me like it even more'

The suit was similar to Barry's in everything but the colour scheme and emblem. His suit was white with blue flames licking the lower arms and legs. It reminded Naruto of the Yondaime's coat, which is probably why Kurama didn't like it. But the emblem was Naruto's favourite part of the suit. After the race Cisco asked him if there was a symbol he liked; that symbol now sat at the centre of the suit. The Konoha emblem rested at the centre of the suit; to him it was a reminder of where he came from.

[Guys you should come to the Cortex]

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"What, you have never seen a PA system before?"

"Not one like that"

" **Smooth lie"**

'Shush'

"Well come on"

XXXX

"Uh what the heck is that?" asked Naruto

Caitlin smirked "I added a protein gel to a blood sample of the meta-human Barry faced to see how he replicates, and well"

"Very well done Caitlin"

"Thanks Dr Wells"

Cisco blinked "So I'm guessing no one is freaked out by the growing human in front of us"

"I am" said Naruto "You are one dangerous lady Caitlin Snow"

Caitlin giggled "Well I try"

"When it is done growing we will run some tests on it" said Wells

XXXX

"So it's brain dead?" asked Naruto

"I think it's more or less a receiver" said Caitlin

"So in theory if we shut down the real Danton Black the clones will go down too" said Wells

"The guy multiples how are we supposed to know which one is the real one?" asked Cisco

Naruto narrowed his eyes; this guy's power was similar to his Shadow clones.

"Fatigue" said Naruto "The prime will show signs of fatigue, just like Barry did when he wasn't eating enough"

Caitlin smiled "Naruto that's genius"

Naruto smirked "I try"

Cisco smiled "Speaking of Barry, the energy bars are ready so I guess we can call him now"

"You guys do that I'll be right back" said Naruto

"Where are you going?" asked Caitlin

"Something about this guy doesn't make sense" said Naruto "I'm gonna do some research"

"What can you possibly find out in so short a time?" asked Cisco

Naruto smirked "You would be surprised"

XXXX

"So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do" said Joe "Go stop him"

"Even still it's going to be hard to do" said Barry "We don't know how many clones Black can make before he starts to get exhausted"

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm here"

Cisco jumped when he heard Naruto's voice behind.

"Dude I get that you're a speedster but could you please stop sneaking up on me"

Naruto blinked "I was here a while ago"

"You're messing with me aren't you?" asked Cisco

"Nice suit" said Barry

Naruto smirked "Thanks"

Joe blinked "wait I've seen you before"

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service" said Naruto "We met when Barry was facing Mardon"

"So what did you find out?" asked Caitlin

"Well Black isn't coming after Stagg because of stolen research" said Naruto "The real reason makes me wonder who the real bad guy is between them"

"What do you mean?" asked Barry

"Black had a wife. She had a dying heart but transplants were taking too long. So Black decided to grow a new heart for her"

"Let me guess: when Stagg stole his research his wife died" said Joe

"That's why he wants Stagg dead" said Barry "We have to help him"

"We'll spilt up" said Naruto "I'll get Stagg you get Black"

XXXX

Stagg Industries

"Goodbye Simon"

Just as Danton pulled the trigger Simon suddenly found himself back in his office. It appeared he had been saved by someone in a white suit.

"How did you?"

"That's not your problem" said Naruto "You are going to denounce ownership of every single research you have stolen"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

The next thing Stagg knew he was dangling over the balcony in his office. The only reason he hadn't plummeted to his death was the stranger was holding him by his collar. Stagg had never left more scared in his life.

"Time to decide just how much your life is worth" said Naruto "Give those people what they deserve or die - your choice"

"You're supposed to be a hero!"

Naruto shook him causing him to squeak;

"I'm not a hero" said Naruto "I'm a ninja"

Needless to say, Stagg didn't need any other motivation to do the right thing. Naruto forced him to sign over ownership of everything he stole back to their rightful owners. Then he collected the documents and ran off. Stagg knew he was finished but he swore he would get his revenge on the man in white.

XXXX

"Wow that's a lot of clones" said Naruto

Barry sighed sadly;

"Black threw himself out the window" said Barry "I couldn't save him"

"You did the best you could" said Naruto "Sometimes that's all we can do"

"Did you get Stagg out alright?"

"Yeah he's…alive"

Barry frowned at the tone. Of course the next day he found out why. He may have stopped Multiplex, as Cisco called him, but Naruto was the one who gave everyone Stagg hurt a new life. Barry couldn't have asked for a better partner.

 **A/N: That's that. So let me know what you all think.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I suck. I am really sorry for the long hiatus; my schedule has been drastically changed. But I promise I will not abandon this story solely because of the support it is getting. You guys are the best, thank you.**

 **BD: Developing superhero suits is not my strong suit. So if you have a design for a suit that reflects Naruto's love for Konoha, I'm all ears.**

 **ActualTurtle3: Thank you.**

 **Red Eyes. B God: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **jdrussom66: Thank you.**

 **Guest: No spoilers. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Lazymanjones96: I'm happy you like what you see.**

 **Heatstroke123: Thanks.**

 **A guest: Lolz we'll see.**

 **Shadowdragondanny: Tell me what you think of this.**

 **Sombra-Solitaria: Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Canary512: Thanks.**

 **OrangeRobin: Lolz yeah going through puberty surrounded by hot ladies and a perverted fox in your head, poor Naruto. Tayuya is coming real soon.**

 **quirkygallade: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **ascook1992: Thanks for the encouragement.**

 **BlAcKn'OrAnGebOi: You're my superhero for reviewing.**

Chapter 3

" _Fool, ya fool. What else can we do? We're Jinchuriki. We're going straight through, baby." –_ Killer Bee

' _I hate you'_ thought Naruto

Kurama smirked **"I suggested it; you're the one who actually went through with it"**

Naruto groaned; he hates the fact that Kurama is correct. At the time he thought it would be cool, but of course it came back to bite him in the ass.

" **You would like it if she bit you in the ass wouldn't you?"** said Kurama cheekily

Naruto wished with all his heart that he could physically strangle Kurama. It would make his life so much easier. But of course instead of that, he gets yelled at by Caitlin, again. He knew he should never have listened to his resident.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Caitlin icily

Kurama chuckled **"Oh you've done it now"**

Naruto gulped; the look in her eyes could kill. He knew he had to say something. However with all the emotions swirling inside him Kurama was not surprised by the words that fell out his mouth.

"Of course I was listening to your lips I mean staring at your lips-oh frack I mean I wasn't staring at your lips at all-not that your lips aren't good looking. Not to say that it's just your lips that are sexy-beautiful I meant beautiful not that you aren't sexy. Oh God kill me now"

Naruto covered his face with his hands mortified. Of course Kurama didn't help; the fox was too busy laughing his ass off. Naruto didn't even want to know what Caitlin was thinking. The worst part is that he was not normally like this. He knew from his studies that puberty makes boys aware of girls, and their assets. But this was pushing it; it was like he had no control over any of his emotions. And the only person who could possibly help him derived pleasure in seeing him suffer.

Caitlin didn't know how to stay mad after that. When Naruto had raced here with over 34 broken bones she had exploded. Apparently he tried to channel his speed into his palms but the energy output was too much. When he told her that he wanted to create a ball of lightning in his hands she had lost her temper. Halfway through her reprimand she noticed his mind was somewhere else and the anger grew. But she was not expecting the words that flew out of his mouth, nor could she stop the smile that spread on her face.

Sighing she decided that the moment was gone anyway, between Barry and Naruto she was going to have grey hairs soon. However before she could say anything alarms went off. She saw Cisco race into the cortex apparently there was some activity on the police scanners. Turning to Naruto she said,

"You should be healed up in a couple hours so just try not to do anything like that"

Naruto raised his head and said "I'm sorry for worrying you Caitlin"

Caitlin smiled lightly "If I don't worry about you boys who will?"

"Code 237 on Waid Boulevard"

" _Public indecency?"_ asked Barry

Caitlin rolled her eyes; Cisco watches too many movies. She approaches the computers to check what's going on; hopefully before Cisco lists all the laws in Central City. Tapping the comms she says,

"Bad man with a gun in a getaway car Go"

"Hey I had that" pouts Cisco

"Of course you did"

" **So I guess you can't form the Chidori"** said Kurama

' _Gee what gave you that idea?'_ snarled Naruto

Kurama smirked _"I sense you blame me for this"_

Naruto growled _'Thanks to you Caitlin probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something'_

Kurama hummed thoughtfully,

" **Yeah I don't see how any of this is my fault. You activated the Chidori and you weren't paying attention to her. So really you deserved that."**

' _One day Kurama I will get you back for this'_ swore Naruto _'I promise you that'_

"Hey Naruto are you hungry?" asked Caitlin "I was just about to order some take-out"

' _Don't you say it'_ thought Naruto

" **You know me too well"** said Kurama

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry actually" said Naruto calmly

Caitlin smiled "Well you're in luck then"

" **Oh really, do tell sexy vixen"**

Unbidden images of Caitlin saying those words under _very different_ circumstances entered his mind. It took every bit of control he had to say thanks and not get red in the face. Thankfully Caitlin left after that because in his state of mind anything she said would've been registered as seductive. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles but his mind wouldn't let go.

' _Kurama what the heck is wrong with me?'_

" **You mean besides having a sexy nurse whom you can't undress?"** smirked Kurama

Naruto groaned _'Damn it Kurama I'm being serious here'_

" **Well it is simple you are a twelve year old stuck in an eighteen year old body"** said Kurama **"Your mind is not strong or experienced enough to control your body's desires. I'm actually impressed you haven't jumped Caitlin by now."**

' _Okay so what, something tells me my mind isn't going to magically catch up to my body'_

" **Unfortunately for you no, you will just have to learn how to control your urges"**

Naruto blinked _"wait, what do you mean unfortunately for_ _me'_

" **Oh I mean I'm going to enjoy helping you master your urges; exposure therapy style"**

' _I hate you so much'_

XXXX

Naruto was frankly ready to drop when he got home. After the kind of day he had he was exhausted. But as soon as he walked into Akira's studio apartment he saw her, brooding? The expression didn't register one bit; it just didn't fit the person he knew. He approached the couch and tapped her;

"Oh Naruto I didn't hear you come in" said Akira dryly

Naruto frowned; this was not normal behaviour at all.

"What's wrong?"

Akira laughed humourlessly "I'm fine Naruto I promise you should get some sleep"

Sitting down beside her he said;

"I'm not going anyway. Tell me what's wrong and don't say…"

"Nothing"

"…nothing. You have always had my back, let me return the favour"

Akira sighed, "I'm just worried about my best friend"

"What happened?" asked Naruto gently

"Well last week Simon Stagg, her boss, told her to find 20million dollars or he will destroy her"

Naruto blinked "Wait I don't follow"

" **A statement I hear you say all too often"**

' _Shut it'_

"Well Claire, my best friend, is a doctor" explained Akira "she has always had a problem with drugs, like an addiction"

"Okay so she was an addict" said Naruto "How does that destroy her life?"

Akira gave him a pained smile,

"She was in med school but she knew that she couldn't get her fix with the school's meds"

A pit formed in Naruto's gut,

"She started dealing, didn't she?"

"She kept it a secret from everyone, including me; we all thought she was getting better. I should have kept a better eye on her"

Taking her hand Naruto said,

"Then what happened?"

"She got in way over her head and needed to repay her dealers" started Akira "So she decided to steal some high end drugs as payment. Her dealers used her new job to break into a secure lab but the lab had better security. There was a shootout and her dealers were killed while she was taken to the hospital."

"Let me guess the company she robbed was Stagg Industries" said Naruto

"Yes and Stagg has proof of everything she did" said Akira "She's clean now and doing so well as a doctor. Stagg had her working for him until Mercury Labs offered her a job. When she decided to accept, Stagg told her he was doing her a favour by letting her go and she'd better remember it. If her past is revealed she will never be able to work ever again"

Naruto really thought he couldn't hate Stagg any more than he did, he was so wrong. The bastard didn't learn from his mistakes. Naruto had hoped that scare would shake some humanity into him but he chose to go after someone he cared about. Oh this time he was going to do more than shake humanity into him. But first he needed to get Akira to calm down;

"Akira-chan you should get some rest okay? I promise everything is going to be fine"

Akira scoffed "what, do you have 20mil lying around somewhere?"

Naruto smiled "No but I know worrying isn't going to get anything done. You need to smile and stop being emo. Your best friend needs you to be strong right now"

Akira smiled; Naruto's optimism never seizes to amaze her.

"Thanks Naruto" said Akira "I guess I am kinda tired"

"Get some rest"

" **You plan on killing him?"** asked Kurama

' _No killing him isn't what I have in mind'_ replied Naruto _'He wants to threaten someone with jail I say we return the favour'_

Kurama smiled sadistically,

" **Someone like him won't last ten seconds in jail, good thinking-words I never thought I would say"**

' _You know you real funny'_ groused Naruto

Kurama laughed **"Why thank you"**

' _That wasn't a compliment'_ said Naruto _'We need to come up with a plan'_

" **First off, where does Stagg expect Akira's friend to get 20mil?"** asked Kurama

' _He probably knows that she can't but she works in one of the leading labs in Central City'_

" **So he wants her to steal some tech from Mercury Labs"** deduced Kurama **"He's returning to his old tricks"**

' _The people Stagg stole research from got them back but none of them filed lawsuits against him'_

" **Probably because if they did the judge would ask where they got their research from, and what proof do they have that Stagg took it" said Kurama "Don't forget kit Stagg had a lot of complaints filed against him but none of them stuck"**

' _So in order for this to work we have to find solid proof of Stagg's crimes and make sure he doesn't have anything to threaten anyone with'_

" **Sounds about right"** said Kurama **"But information like that will not be anywhere obvious and we can't threaten Stagg"**

' _Yeah I've watched enough crime movies to know about forced confessions'_ thought Naruto _'what we need is access to Stagg without him knowing'_

Kurama suddenly had a bad feeling;

" **Kit what you're thinking right now is a bad idea"**

' _We have a small window here Kurama we can't afford to wait until we create a fool-proof plan'_

" **It's a bad idea. The chances of this backfiring are…"**

' _I already know that but I'm doing this'_

Kurama groaned; he did not like this.

XXXX

Claire sat in her office trying to memorize the space before it all gets taken away. She could remember spending long nights here working on making the world a better place. But that was all about to come to an end. She knew there was no way she would get 20mil and she refused to steal from Mercury Labs. She left that life behind and she was not going back to it. Her biggest regret would be hurting those she loves. Akira had looked so crushed when she told her. She deserved to go to jail but she wished she could take it all back. She got up to start heading home when she felt something grab her and the next second she was on a rooftop.

"Whoa what was that?"

"Ms Moore"

When Claire turned around she saw a man in a white leather suit. She had no idea what was going on here. She was certain she was in her office just seconds ago, not on a random rooftop. Speaking of random,

"How do you know my name?" asked Claire

"I need your help"

Claire blinked "Okay first am I being kidnapped?"

"No you are not"

"Okay and who are you?"

"I need your help to take down Simon Stagg"

Okay this was getting weird fast. First she is not kidnapped by a total stranger, who knows her name. Not to mention he talks weird like his vocal chords are constantly vibrating or something. Oh and he wants her help to take down Stagg?

"Am I drunk or something?"

Naruto sighed, "Ms Moore I need you to trust me please. Simon Stagg needs to be taken to jail. I thought he would've been arrested by now but he hasn't"

Claire blinked; something clicked in her mind.

"It was you" realized Claire "You're the one who returned everyone's research to them"

"I know Stagg threatened you and I can protect you and your reputation, I promise. But I need your help"

Claire shrugged helplessly,

"What could I possibly do to help you?"

"You worked with Stagg closely. I need to know where he would keep his prized documents"

Claire blinked "I don't know. I doubt he would keep anything like that in his home or office though"

"Okay was there any place he visited on occasion for some alone time?"

Claire frowned thoughtfully,

"Honestly if Stagg wasn't in the office or at home he was usually surrounded by people. It's how he maintains his public image."

"Ms Moore I need you to think, there must be somewhere Stagg went to be away from prying eyes or along with questionable company"

"Okay I think I know of a place but I don't know if that's where he keeps his personal documents"

"Where?" asked Naruto

"His personal room at the Sunset Hotel" said Claire "Rumour in the company was that he took his mistresses there but I've never seen him with any women"

"Do you know the room number?"

"Um it will definitely be one of the suites. Stagg doesn't do anything halfway"

"Thank you Ms Moore"

Instantly Claire felt that familiar sensation and she was back in her office. This time though she was prepared for it and it looked like someone running towards her. Last time she checked the fastest man alive could run a mile in 4min but this was something else.

XXXX

" **Please tell me you're gonna ask your team for backup"**

' _Since when do you want backup?'_

" **Well I'm hoping they can talk some sense into you"**

' _You just want Caitlin to yell at me again'_

" **You gonna lie and say you don't love watching her angry?"**

Naruto rolled his eyes,

' _Look I can't involve them in this, not yet. I can't let them get sucked into this if it goes bad. They've lost enough already.'_

" **And you haven't"**

' _I can handle this. All I have to do is get in, find the stash and get out'_

Kurama sighed in resignation.

" **Okay so you're going to check all the suites in the Sunset Hotel, what happens if you get seen?"**

' _I've already thought of that. I'm going to cut power to the hotel. It should give me time to get in without anyone seeing me'_

Kurama decided to reserve any comments. He knew Naruto had made up his mind. Thankfully the blond knew how to safely cut power to the hotel without damaging anything important. The blackout caused a mild panic that gave Naruto the cover he needed. There were seven suites in the hotel and Naruto carefully made his way through each of them with a fine tooth comb. But unfortunately he couldn't find anything other than the usual. That left the bottom floors and the penthouse suite. Judging from the flickers the techies were about to restore power to the hotel so time was running out. He decided to check the penthouse suite, following Claire's statement of how Stagg liked the best.

Speeding through the room Naruto still couldn't find anything and the lights were coming on in the hotel; meaning the cameras won't be far behind. He was speeding out of the room when his foot ran over a hollow floorboard. Quickly he opened it and found a flash drive inside.

' _Jackpot'_

" **Perfect now grab it and go"** said Kurama **"lights are on"**

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He took the stairwell and made his way out of the building. He also couldn't resist telling Kurama 'I told you so'. Now all they had to do was check the files and make sure it's all there. Once that's done they can drop the file at CCPD. But of course fate wasn't that kind. When Naruto plugged the drive into his laptop he found out that it was encrypted, which was just great.

" **So now will you call the team?"** asked Kurama **"Or do you believe you can actually crack that encryption"**

' _I'll find a way around it'_ said Naruto _'Stagg steals other people's research, chances are this isn't as hard as it looks'_

Kurama frowned **"What is wrong with you?"**

Naruto blinked _'I don't know what you're talking about'_

" **You keep forgetting I'm inside your mind I know something is off"** scolded Kurama **"You're reckless but this is a whole new level of it"**

' _Hey we got the drive didn't we?'_

Naruto could feel Kurama's hard stare and he cringed.

' _Look Claire and who knows how many people are counting on me to stop Stagg and I will'_

" **That part I understand; the part I don't understand is why you are determined to do it alone"**

' _Because I need a win okay!'_ exploded Naruto

Kurama blinked **"Explain"**

Naruto sighed _'I landed in another world after failing to stop Sasuke. I can't control my powers. I can't control my hormones. I tried to stop Stagg but I couldn't and now he's going after Akira's best friend. I feel like I keep playing catch up and I keep failing. If I can't save Claire then how can I protect anyone?'_

" **I'm beginning to think you growing a brain come with side effects"** said Kurama **"What was the first lesson you learned under Kakashi?"**

' _Teamwork'_ said Naruto sadly

" **You may not be on Team 7 right now but you are still part of a team. As for failing, how many times have you failed to do something in the past? You were a dead-last Naruto, yet you were able to pull yourself together and stand up to geniuses like Sasuke and Neji. Also I seem to remember you beating Gaara. Your biggest strength has always been your determination to never give up. Don't lose that now."**

Naruto chuckled _'If someone told me that you would be encouraging me one day I never would have believed it'_

" **Well if someone told me you would grow a brain I never would have believed it either"**

' _I'll take the drive to Star Labs later today. It's 5am after all.'_

" **Although I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Caitlin without any clothes or makeup on"**

Naruto blushed _'Dang it Kurama!'_

XXXX

"Yo"

"Jeez man" screamed Cisco "Why can't you show up like a normal person?"

Naruto smirked "maybe you need to learn how to pay attention to your surroundings"

Cisco glared "I'm pretty sure I won't have to if you didn't try to give me a heart attack"

"Where's Caitlin and Dr Wells?" asked Naruto

"They're busy I guess" said Cisco "Why do you need something?"

Naruto pulled out the drive from his pocket;

"I need you to help me decrypt this"

"Okay so what is this?"

"That's what I want you to find out" said Naruto

Cisco frowned "okay man if this is some kind of Sherlock stuff you need to tell me"

Naruto blinked "What's Sherlock?"

Cisco gaped "How do you not know Sherlock Holmes?"

Caitlin and Dr Wells walked in;

"Not everyone is a movie buff Cisco" said Wells

"Hey Naruto how are you feeling?" asked Caitlin

"I'm fine" sad Naruto "Cisco"

"Right"

Naruto waited as Cisco plugged in the drive. He noticed the frown immediately

"Well this is some serious ass encryption" said Cisco "Where did you get this thing?"

Naruto simply asked;

"Can you crack it?"

"Yeah just gimme a minute"

While Cisco worked through the drive Naruto had to deal with the stares from Caitlin and Wells. He knew they were curious about the drive but he didn't want to say anything until he was sure it belonged to Stagg. Thankfully Cisco was able to crack it quickly because he could feel Caitlin preparing to ask him.

"Whoa" breathed Cisco

Naruto walked behind him to see what was on the drive. It looked like a catalogue of names and dates. Naruto used his speed to read through the drive and apparently he was right. The drive contained all the evidence Stagg had on Claire and 25 other people; including some city officials. Thankfully it also contained a list of Stagg's backroom deals and his connections with a crime syndicate in Starling City. This would definitely send him to jail. He immediately deleted all the files against Claire and the others. Once he was done he pulled the drive out before Cisco could read through it; it was better if he wasn't a witness to this.

" **Yeah he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who can stand in court"**

Before Cisco and Caitlin could fire questions at him, Barry and Joe walked in.

"Hey guys we got a case" said Barry "Hey Naruto"

"Barry" replied Naruto "Hey Joe you're a detective right?"

"Last time I checked yeah" said Joe "Why?"

"If I give you evidence of someone's illegal activities, how fast will it take before you can arrest him and lock him up"

"Well if the evidence is solid then I can arrest him pretty fast" said Joe "Then it will be up to the D.A. to prosecute him and if like I said the evidence is solid enough. He could be locked up within a couple days"

"What's this about?" asked Barry

"That's what we would like to know" said Cisco

"Look I didn't want to tell you guys anything because I didn't know what the legal implications might be" said Naruto "Suffice it to say, Simon Stagg is a criminal who deserves to be arrested"

"Wait so the drive belonged to Stagg" asked Cisco

"What made you start looking into him?" asked Caitlin

" **Trust her to ask the important questions"**

"He went after a friend of mine, illegally"

"Uh okay just drop the drive off with Eddie, my partner, and he'll take care of the rest" said Joe "I'll let him know to expect it."

"Tell him to find it in your top drawer" said Naruto "I have a shift at Jitters so I'll drop it on my way there"

"Will do" said Joe

"Hey we got a case if you want to help"

Naruto blinked "Of course I do. I'll check in after my shift"

XXXX

Once Naruto's shift ended he went to Star Labs. As much as he loved coffee he needs some action. Although he won't deny the spring in his step; Joe called earlier to say that the evidence checked out and Simon Stagg was going to be arrested. The scumbag was looking at life in prison for his list of crimes. So he walked into the cortex so as to not startle Cisco. However the last thing he expected when he arrived was Barry unconscious in the middle of the room.

"What happened to him?"

"He got dosed with a large portion of poison gas" said Wells

"How did that happen?"

"Well let's put it this way, he went up against a meta-human who can literally transform himself into poison gas" said Cisco "Which is both awesome and terrifying"

Naruto noticed Barry's breathing change;

"Looks like he's waking up"

Naruto leaned on the computer railing while Cisco and Caitlin approached. When Barry came to Cisco said;

"The Streak lives"

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly" said Caitlin

Barry groaned "my chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette."

When he saw the look on Caitlin's face he smirked,

"Yeah, teen me lived for danger" said Barry

Naruto smirked; Caitlin on the other hand was far from amused.

"This isn't funny. You could've…"

"I didn't" finished Barry

Naruto could sense there was a story here. He knew Barry and Caitlin weren't together; not with the way Barry looked at Iris. But he was missing something here. He watched Caitlin walk away with a pained look in her eyes.

"Now that we have a sample we'll get to work analysing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity." Said Wells

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist" said Cisco "The Mist. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion"

"I don't think anyone argued with you" said Naruto

Cisco frowned "Man why you always gotta kill my vibe?"

Barry groaned as he stood up.

"I have to get to the station"

"You should be resting" scolded Wells

"I have to talk to Joe"

When he left Naruto approached Cisco;

"Hey man what's up with Caitlin?" asked Naruto "She looked pretty upset"

Cisco sighed sadly "Her fiancé died the night the particle accelerator exploded"

"Oh"

"Yeah and I stupidly made things worse this morning"

Naruto blinked "What are you talking about?"

"Ronnie, Caitlin's fiancé, he died inside the particle accelerator" said Cisco "And this morning I suggested we use it as meta-human prison"

Naruto sighed; grabbing Cisco's shoulder he said;

"Caitlin's a tough girl she'll be fine. Besides she has friends who will be there for her. Don't blame yourself okay?"

Cisco nodded "I'll try"

"I gotta go" said Naruto "Let me know as soon as the testing is done, okay?"

"You got it"

XXXX

Claire couldn't believe what she was watching. She thought last night was just a result a sleep deprivation or something. But now she was watching Simon Stagg get arrested by the CCPD for multiple crimes. How was this even possible? She had never thought she would see this happen. Also if Simon was being arrested then what stops him from dragging her down with him? Just as she was contemplating it she felt that strange pull again, and just like last time she found herself on a rooftop.

"He's going away for life"

Turning around she saw the man in white, so it seems she didn't dream him up. But she still had some concerns.

"What if he tells the police about me?"

"Don't worry about that. I erased the files he had on you. The only evidence that exists is the crimes he committed"

"Wait so I'm free?" asked Claire

"Yes you're free"

She could feel the tears building in her eyes. For once they were happy tears,

"I don't know who you are or why you helped me, but thank you, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Claire watched as gold lightning sped towards her and instantly she was back in her office. After dropping Claire off Naruto decided to go for a bite. The feeling he got from helping Claire was amazing. He was starting to see why Barry kept trying to save people. Naruto however didn't want to be a hero like Barry. He was a ninja and that meant doing things he was sure a guy like Barry wouldn't be capable of. But he could definitely get used to saving people.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight a dead man is going around killing everyone responsible for killing him" said Naruto "I think I have seen that in a movie somewhere"

"He is not picking up his cell" said Barry "You don't think…"

"Before you jump to conclusions call Eddie" said Naruto "Partners are usually attached at the hip"

"Okay" sighed Barry

While Barry was talking to Eddie Naruto noticed Caitlin loading up what looked like a gun.

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"I reversed-engineered an antidote to the toxin" said Caitlin "I hope you guys won't need it"

"I have to go" said Barry "Joe went to Iron Heights"

"Alright you get Joe I'll handle Nimbus until you get clear" said Naruto "Take the antidote, just in case"

With that they took off. On their way there Naruto heard Cisco say;

"Guys, I pulled up the specs on Iron Heights Prison, its maximum security" said Cisco "But I think I can talk you through breaking in there"

"Don't bother" said Barry "I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 11"

Naruto blinked "Okay you are so going to tell me the story behind that later"

"Barry!" screamed Cisco "Nimbus is already there. Security camera flagged a green mist heading into the building"

"Get Joe" said Naruto "I'll get Nimbus"

"Naruto be careful" said Caitlin

"Always am" replied Naruto

Racing through the building's exit routes Naruto found Nimbus walking towards the west gate. Naruto quickly cut him off.

Nimbus smirked "So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't"

"You have two choices: surrender or I will make you" said Naruto "Either way you are not getting out of here"

Nimbus smiled coldly "Wrong"

"Wow talk about bad gas" said Naruto when he saw Nimbus transform

" **Did you just say that?"** asked Kurama

"You need to stay away from him Naruto" said Caitlin "Do not breathe him in"

Naruto kept running backwards to avoid Nimbus touching him. But the guy turns into gas, how was he supposed to beat that?

"I'm not sure how that helps me guys" said Naruto "Where's Barry?"

"He took Joe to the hospital" said Cisco

"Fantastic" groused Naruto

"Look just keep him coming at you" said Caitlin "That should sap his strength"

"Gas is the least stable form of matter" said Wells "This meta-human will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. His particles will need to reform"

And then began the game of keep-away. But since he was already forced to play a child's game, he might as well have fun doing it.

"Hey gassy catch me if you can"

After dodging him again Naruto gagged;

"Oh man you stink. Though in your defence I don't think a shower will cut it"

"What are you doing?" asked Caitlin

"Having fun" chuckled Naruto

After a couple more rounds Naruto saw Nimbus reform and he looked like he was starting to get exhausted.

"Aw you tired already" said Naruto "You know I heard performance issues are typical for guys like you"

" **And you call me annoying"** said Kurama

' _I need to laugh at this or I will go crazy'_ said Naruto

Apparently Nimbus didn't share his sense of humour; the criminal decided to level the entire area around Naruto. Thankfully he was fast enough to get out of the way. The attack however drained Nimbus completely. The guy was wheezing like crazy; allowing Naruto the pleasure of knocking him out. Just as he did that Barry showed up;

"How's Joe?" asked Naruto

"He's fine I think" said Barry

"Guys what about The Mist?" asked Cisco

"I don't know about The Mist but Nimbus is out cold" said Naruto

Barry chuckled "We win"

XXXX

"Hey you guys heading out?" asked Naruto

"Yeah" said Cisco

"You can come with us if you want" said Caitlin

" **Oh you don't say"** said Kurama

Naruto refused to think about the other meaning of that word.

"Oh maybe some other time" said Naruto "Actually I was hoping to talk to you for a minute"

"Oh yeah sure" said Caitlin "I'll meet you outside Cisco"

" **Oh I see you want to come with her alone"** said Kurama **"Smooth"**

Naruto had to flood his mind with images of dead puppies and old people kissing. It was the only thing that prevented him from outwardly reacting to Kurama's words. But he was mentally cursing the fox and his perverted mind.

"So what's up?" asked Caitlin

"Cisco told me about what happened to your fiancé" said Naruto "I am sorry"

Caitlin smiled sadly "thanks Naruto, but I promise I'm okay"

Naruto smiled "Just so you know, I'm not surprised someone snatched you up. You're pretty amazing Dr Caitlin Snow; terrifying but absolutely awesome"

Caitlin giggled "Well you're not so bad yourself"

"Alright well I guess I'll get out of your hair then"

Kurama smirked **"The hair on her head or her pubic hair"**

"Bye"

Caitlin frowned; she wasn't sure why Naruto turned red before zipping away. Come to think of it, it was a normal thing for him.

' _I wonder why'_

 **A/N: That's that. Let me know what you think.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out** __


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, I want to thank everyone supporting this story. You are all absolutely amazing. I want to point out, if it wasn't clear already, some things. First of all, Caitlin is my favourite flash character but she is not going to end up with Naruto. Second of all, this story is going to not going to be a Harem. That means that no one is going to end up with more than one girl. If you want to vote write a review, with your penname (no guest reviews will be added), along with your vote.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Tayuya:**

 **Thea:**

 **Jessie:**

 **Sin [Cindy]:**

 **ascook1992: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **jdrussom66: Hmm, thanks.**

 **Shadowdragondanny: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: Thank you I appreciate the comment.**

Chapter 4

" _Fool ya fool. As long as it's your destiny, you've got to see it through"_ – Killer Bee

Naruto was expecting a lot of things when he entered the cortex, but this was not one of them. Barry was playing chess against Wells; ping pong against Cisco; and operations against Caitlin; at the same time. He came to Star Labs today to pick up his new suit; his old one was a bit tacky. Deciding to just blend into the crazy Naruto silently approached Cisco mid swing and said

"Well this is interesting"

Cisco literally jumped in the air screaming;

"Dude how many times have I told you not to do that!" demanded Cisco "You trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Oh Cisco you're too healthy and young to die of a heart attack" said Caitlin

"Et tu Caitlin?" asked Cisco

"We're having fun" said Barry

"We're training your mind's ability to multitask" clarified Dr Wells

Naruto smirked at Wells idea of training;

"I came to check on…whoa is that my suit"

Cisco smirked "Yeah I finished it last night"

Naruto was floored. Two days ago he brought his suit to Cisco for some redesigning. This new suit however was far from tacky; the suit was identical to Barry's except it was white instead of red. Also instead of a cowl, it had a mask, similar to Kakashi's, and dark goggles. At first Naruto didn't want to wear the lightning bolt on his suit, but Cisco managed to talk him into it. So now a golden lightning bolt rested on the suit's centre. All in all it looked pretty cool. But;

"Why are there now two cases?" asked Naruto "I thought this space was only for Barry's suit"

Barry made his move against Wells before answering;

"Central City has two guardians" said Barry "That represents our partnership"

Naruto blinked; he had never been taken as someone's partner before. In Konoha, everyone saw him as either the Kyuubi brat or the dead-last. Even after the Chunin exams he was never considered anyone's equal; especially not Sasuke's. So he was stunned that Barry saw him as an equal; it felt good.

"So long as I don't get a nickname like the 'Streak'" quipped Naruto

Barry cringed "Yeah Iris isn't so great with superhero names"

Everybody chuckled; Barry however wasn't laughing when he heard

"Checkmate"

Barry blinked "Wait, Checkmate?"

"Checkmate" said Wells "I guess we still have a few things left to learn don't we Mr Allen?"

Naruto laughed "Burn"

Barry was saved from replying when the alarms went off. Cisco went to check it out.

"Armed robbery at 4th and Collins"

"I'll check it out" said Naruto "I need to test out my new suit"

"For the record I crushed it in Operation and Ping-Pong" said Barry

Naruto smirked "Two doesn't make a trio"

Barry glared at his speeding form. Deciding to have the last word Barry shouted;

"I'll get him next time!"

Unfortunately he heard Naruto over the comms say;

"Dreaming is healthy Barry. It keeps our imagination up"

Barry twitched; Cisco smirked

"Now you know how it feels when he teases me"

XXXX

Naruto could say one thing for sure: he loved his new suit. But he also loved taking down bad guys, although something felt different about this ones. After knocking them down Naruto heard gunshot, at the same time one of them lost his mask. Approaching the downed guard, he tapped his comms;

"Where's the nearest hospital?"

"St. Andrews" said Caitlin "Seven blocks north, two east"

"Call the ER tell them they have an incoming GSW" said Naruto

"What about the thieves?" asked Barry "Did you get them?"

"Four of them are heading out on bikes" said Naruto "I need to take a guard to the hospital. I'll meet you and Joe at CCPD. One of them lost his mask, I saw his face"

XXXX

Naruto rushed over to CCPD after making sure the guard was going to be okay. He saw Barry and Joe walk in;

"Hey guys"

"Naruto" greeted Joe "Barry said you saw one of their faces"

"Yeah"

"Alright I'm going to get something you two wait here"

Barry frowned;

"Hey Naruto you okay?"

Naruto sighed "Something about these guys seemed off to me"

"What do you mean?"

"Their timing" said Naruto "When I got there they were almost done. They would have been in and out before any cop could even be there"

Barry shrugged "They must have been pros or something"

Joe came back with a book. The three of them made their way into one of the hallways before Joe handed the book to Naruto.

"Okay look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted and see if you can find our guy"

Naruto sped through the pictures until he saw him.

"That's him" said Naruto

Joe cursed;

"Leonard Snart"

"'Leonard'?" asked Barry "That's almost as bad as Bartholomew"

Joe gave a look;

"Snart ain't sexy either"

Naruto rolled his eyes; names weren't supposed to be sexy. They were supposed to carry weight and meaning.

"Who is this guy?"

"Snart's father was a cop" said Joe "He was a bad cop. He took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison"

"Snart's dad is in prison too" remarked Barry "We should start a club"

"He shows up, like, every six months" explained Joe "He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move. Then he does the job…gets away"

Barry smirked "That's before the Streak was around"

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" asked Joe

"And why would you want to call yourself the Streak?" asked Naruto "That's as bad as the Blur"

"Okay first of I referred to the Streak" said Barry "Second I'm pretty sure I can top that. What do you guys think of The Fla…?"

"Coffee break" interjected Iris "Thought I would bring Central City's finest Java over to Central city's finest"

Naruto noticed the look on Joe's face change as Barry reached for a cup.

"Thanks. I'm off caffeine" said Joe before walking away

" **Who rejects treats presented by a hot girl dressed like that?"**

Ignoring Kurama's comment Naruto asked

"What's wrong with your dad?"

Iris sighed

"He's been mad at me ever since I told him about me and Eddie"

"No, you mean he's mad at you because you didn't tell him" said Barry

"Uh first that sounds like you're taking his side" said Iris "and second, do you know how he does this whole, 'I'm not talking to you but I have a whole bag full of judgemental looks I'm going to try on you later?"

Barry sighed "Yeah I've been on the receiving end of those a few times"

Naruto shrugged "Can I have the coffee then?"

Iris smiled "You really enjoy coffee don't you?"

"What can I say, I don't like wasting caffeine"

Iris laughed before handing it to him as they made their way to Barry's lab.

"Speaking of communications, or lack thereof, after all these journalism classes I got an idea"

"Huh"

"I started a blog"

Barry smirked petulantly;

"All right what's it about?" asked Barry "Your brownie obsession because you know you probably shouldn't broadcast that"

Naruto laughed;

"Wow you have a brownie obsession"

Iris rolled her eyes;

"No something important. Something Central City needs to know about, The Streak"

Naruto nearly choked on his coffee; Barry wasn't any better. Fortunately in her excitement Iris continued unabatedly;

"He's out there Barry" said Iris "Rumour has it he stopped an armoured car robbery earlier. I was hoping I could take a look at the file, and…"

Barry scoffed;

"I'm not at liberty to discuss an on-going police investigation with you"

Iris frowned "Since when Mr Blabbermouth?"

Naruto chuckled "Yeah you do talk a lot"

Barry glared at Naruto before saying;

"Take it from someone who's been investigating the impossible since they were eleven" said Barry "Blogging about this is only going to bring the crazies to your front door"

"My blog is anonymous"

Barry looked over to Naruto for support.

"Iris anonymous or not it's not safe" said Naruto "You don't know what kind of weirdoes are out there trolling on the internet"

"I can vouch for that. The internet is full of weirdoes and nerd rage…lots and lots of nerd rage"

Naruto knew he was staring, but damn. This blonde had a kind of beauty that sucked you in and held you there. Just what the hell is the water in Central City? He managed to snap out of it just as she introduced herself but he still couldn't stop staring.

"Hi. Felicity Smoak"

"Iris West"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Barry Allen" said Barry "But you all already knew that. Felicity is…"

"The girl you met in Starling City, the computerer, right?" finished Iris "You two worked on one of Barry's unexplainable cases"

Okay so she was from Starling City.

" **Thinking of paying the city a visit?"** asked Kurama

' _The thought has crossed my mind'_ said Naruto _'Damn is it just those two cities or are there more cities like this one?'_

Kurama smirked **"Careful brat you don't want to start drooling"**

"Which, long story short, was definitely explainable" said Felicity

' _Kurama as soon as we're free remind me to take a trip to Starling City. Purely for scientific purposes of course'_

"So the lightning came through here?" asked Felicity

" **Kit I suggest a cold shower right now before someone notices your little friend"** said Kurama glibly **"Being around both Iris and Felicity is not good for your self-control"**

"Uh I have some stuff I should get to" said Naruto "I'll see you guys later"

" **Smooth"**

' _Yeah definitely going to Starling someday'_

XXXX

After calming down Naruto decided to do some digging into Snart. He read through all his cases in CCPD, after breaking in of course, and one thing was clear: the guy was precise. The reason no one has ever caught him is because he plans moves ahead and he's always prepared. Naruto knew for sure that his dad taught him about the police response times. Snart had a knack for figuring out weaknesses and blind spots that no one else saw. Which raised the question; do he and Barry have blind spots?

" **Everyone has a weakness"** said Kurama

' _Which is exactly what worries me'_ explained Naruto

" **Why don't you ask your team?"** suggested Kurama **"They may know something"**

' _Already on my way there'_

He arrived in time to hear Wells say;

"I foresaw great things from you"

"Who are you talkin…?"

If Naruto ever doubted fate was a bitch before, that doubt was removed. Of course Felicity would be here. Now he was stuck in the same room with Caitlin and Felicity with the image of Iris clear in his mind.

"Hey you're a speedster too" said Felicity

"Yeah" said Naruto "Any reason you brought her here Barry?"

' _To torment me perhaps'_

"Felicity works for the Arrow" said Cisco

"Yeah I work with sharp pointy objects" said Felicity

Naruto almost groaned out loud; it seemed Felicity also realized what her words implied;

"Oh no I meant arrows. I work with a guy who uses arrows not the other thing. That other thing is most definitely not among the things I work with"

Barry thankfully came to the rescue before Naruto's discomfort became clear.

"Speaking of great things, want to see something cool?" asked Barry

Felicity smiled "Of course"

Kurama grinned slyly **"Maybe she would like to see some** _ **thing**_ **cool"**

Caitlin heard Naruto groan and she frowned.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah man you look a little sick" said Cisco

"I need some air"

Felicity blinked as Naruto ran away.

"Was it me?"

"Nah Naruto has always been like that" said Cisco "It's like he has a split personality or something"

"Come on" said Barry "You wanted to see my speed"

XXXX

Akira's apartment

" **Meditating of your own free will, now that's something I never thought I would see"**

' _I have to get stronger than this Kurama'_ said Naruto _'There has to be some way I can get strong enough to function in spite of these urges'_

" **Yeah I don't think meditating is going to cut it for a guy like you"**

' _So what am I supposed to do?'_ asked Naruto _'If I don't get my hormones under control fast who knows what will happen'_

" **You will get laid?"** asked Kurama cheekily

' _Would you be serious for a minute?'_ groused Naruto

" **I resent that"** said Kurama **"I am very serious about you getting laid"**

' _Something tells me that getting laid would do more harm than good'_

" **So any better ideas?"** asked Kurama

' _Aren't you supposed to be smart or something'_ groused Naruto _'Don't you have some kind of advice for me?'_

Kurama rolled his eyes;

" **Look brat this kind of problem is universal. The only difference in your case is the intensity. So you have to find your equivalent of dead puppies"**

Naruto groaned;

' _Caitlin has already started giving me strange looks. The last thing I need is for her to find out about this'_

" **Well she is a doctor so she may be able to help you with your problem"**

' _Sure that will be a great conversation starter: Hi Caitlin I need you to help controlling my sexual urges. She will kill me'_

Kurama sighed;

" **Not every girl reacts to sex like Sakura and Tsunade"**

' _No I need to find another way of doing this. A way that isn't going to cost me my dignity'_

" **Well meditating isn't going to fix your problem"** said Kurama **"But I think I know of a way that will"**

' _Okay so what is it?'_

" **I'm currently the benefits of helping you over the amusement I get from watching you suffer"**

Naruto growled _'Kurama this is serious'_

" **Why?"** asked Kurama **"You're hormonal so what?"**

' _I don't want to end up raping someone!'_ exclaimed Naruto _'The only reason I can barely stop myself from jumping Caitlin is because I respect her too much. But just staring at Felicity draws something dark out of me; if I can't control it then I don't even want to know how far I would go. The sickest part is I know deep down that I would enjoy raping her, slowly and painfully.'_

Kurama sighed **"I had a feeling when DN vanished there would be consequences"**

Naruto frowned _'what is DN?'_

" **Dark Naruto was the personification of all your negative thoughts and feelings"** explained Kurama **"Your stubbornness to be the good guy forced your darkness into your mind. My chakra then gave those thoughts consciousness; a consciousness that vanished a few weeks ago"**

' _So not only am I dealing with hyper hormones I also have to handle repressed emotions?'_ asked Naruto

" **That's the danger of suppressing your emotions; they will eventually find a way out, violently."**

Naruto took a deep breath;

' _Okay first things first, what idea did you have for me?'_

" **It's more of an observation"** said Kurama **"Your perverted master Jiraya wrote a lot of smut novels but yet we have never really seen him with a woman"**

' _Of course we did'_ said Naruto _'I saw him hanging out with women when we went to look for Tsunade'_

Kurama rolled his eyes;

" **Paying girls to give attention to you is not the same thing as attracting them"**

' _So what are you saying?'_ asked Naruto _'That Jiraya was a closet pervert or something'_

" **I'm saying your master is a Shinobi and women are one of the prohibitions of a Shinobi. Now while he is an idiot he is also a Sannin so he would have to respect the laws"**

' _So since he couldn't follow his passions he lived through his books'_ realized Naruto

" **Exactly, putting down your thoughts gives one perspective and helps you release those thoughts and desires in the privacy of your notebook"**

' _But Ero-sennin didn't leave it at that'_ deduced Naruto _'He sold them and used that cover to get into places and develop contacts'_

" **He was first and foremost a spy and no one will suspect a loud, idiotic, perverted Shinobi as a good spy"**

' _Wow he is really is a badass'_ said Naruto _'So I can do the same thing too'_

" **Get started then"**

And so Naruto did; he fired up his laptop and got started. He spent the next few hours pouring all the things he wished to do the girls in his life. The process was cathartic; so much so that by the time he was done he felt relieved. Kurama suggested that he go through it and thoroughly edit it. He agreed to do that after making lunch and answering his calls; to give his mind time to reboot. That was when he saw the text from Iris about Trivia night at Jitters. He wasn't sure if he would be able to attend so he didn't reply; instead he went back to edit his work. By the time he was done with that he was exhausted and drained.

" **Perhaps some fun will help you out"**

' _Yeah I was thinking the same thing'_ said Naruto _'I need a break'_

XXXX

Naruto was so grateful to Jiraya when he entered Jitters. If it wasn't for him, he would not have gotten the inspiration to write down his thoughts. And if he hadn't done that then the sight in front of him would have been the death of him. Felicity was trying to kill him with that black dress that hugged all her curves. As it was, the urge had dulled to the point it was just an itch at the back of his mind: present but not difficult to ignore. That was the only reason Naruto was able to approach them.

"Yeah I am sure that the team named Pride and Padawans doesn't know the name to Han Solo's ship" said Felicity

"Oh honey you are so cute when you're confused" said Iris

"Ugh please stop your sweetness is giving me tooth decay" groused Naruto

"Hey Naruto" said Iris "Well maybe if you got a girlfriend it wouldn't bother you so much"

Naruto gagged "Yeah hard pass. What is going on here?"

"Well we are playing trivia" said Felicity

"I can see that" said Naruto "Nice dress by the way"

"Why thank you"

Eddie was about to comment when his cell phone started ringing;

"Someone spotted Snart" gasped Eddie "I've gotta go"

Naruto could see where this was headed and clearly so could Barry. They couldn't go after Snart together. Iris was not stupid and Felicity didn't know them well enough to come up with a lie to cover them with her. Naruto silently told Barry to sit tight while he left.

"Hey I'm kinda tired so I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Naruto

XXXX

" **You need to call the team"** said Kurama **"Going up against a guy like this without back-up is dangerous"**

' _I know'_ admitted Naruto _'Snart's ability to find and exploit weaknesses is impressive. All the more reason why Barry should stay behind; this way if something happens then we have an ace in the hole'_

Kurama groaned **"I don't like this plan"**

' _Well I'm here so turning back now'_ said Naruto _'Oh crap!'_

Naruto was lucky to have pushed Joe out of the way of Snart's gun. But he wasn't prepared for the blast of ice that hit him. Where the hell did Snart get a cold gun? Naruto barely had time to think because Snart fired the gun at him again. As he ran off he noticed he wasn't moving as fast as before.

" **Well at least we know what a speedster's weakness is"** said Kurama

"Time for a test run" said Snart "Let's see how fast you are"

Thus started an increasingly risking game of keep-away between Naruto and Snart. Naruto was exerting over twice the energy preventing people from being killed by Snart's cold gun. Just when he thought he had evacuated everyone in the vicinity he saw Snart take aim at someone else. As Naruto raced to save him he could see he would not make it in time. So he decided to do something Caitlin would probably kill him for: he pushed chakra into his legs. The push allowed him to get in front of the beam but he would not be fast enough to take them out of the way. So Naruto pushed the man down, rendering him unconscious, and took the hit. The blast hit his entire back sending him to the ground in pain. At this point Snart left allowing Joe to take him to Star Labs.

XXXX

"The burns are presenting themselves as third degree frostbite" said Caitlin

"I thought speedsters have hyper healing" said Felicity

"It's been slowed" explained Caitlin "If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent. You're lucky to be alive. Also the damage to your legs is already getting better but even with your powers you'll need a few hours to heal. So lie down and heal"

"So Snart is a meta-human" said Barry

Naruto groaned painfully;

"No he had some kind of gun; it froze things" said Naruto "It slowed me down; if I didn't push my legs someone would have died"

"According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school" said Felicity "So how did he build a hand-held high tech snow machine?"

"Star Labs built the cold gun" said Wells

"Dr Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with this" revealed Cisco "I built the gun"

Naruto and Barry shared a look before turning to Cisco

"You did?" asked Barry "Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites, temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating" said Cisco "The faster they are, the hotter it is and when things are cold; they are slower on the atomic level. When there is no movement at all, it is called…"

"Absolute zero" finished Barry

"Yeah I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero" said Cisco "I built it to stop you Barry. I didn't know who you were then Barry, I mean what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?"

Barry exploded;

"But I didn't. Did I?"

"We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good and it blew up." said Caitlin "In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst"

"I can understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did" said Barry "I mean after all we've been through…"

Naruto could see where this was going and it wasn't healthy;

"Barry that's enough"

Barry turned to glare at Naruto

"If he had said something you would been prepared and then you wouldn't be in so much pain right now"

Naruto knew where Barry was coming from; guilt makes people say and do things they normally wouldn't do.

"Barry Leonard Snart is known for exploiting weaknesses" said Naruto "The blame for my current state is not on you for not coming with me or Cisco for building that gun"

Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath;

"I am supposed to look out for you Naruto" said Barry "I should have gone with you"

"I am sorry for not telling you about the gun" said Cisco

Barry sighed "I need some air"

Naruto looked at Cisco;

"This isn't on you Cisco" said Naruto "But you need to find that gun"

"I'm on it"

XXXX

Naruto was resting in the med-bay when he decided lying down wasn't for him. He sat up just as Barry and Felicity walked in from the treadmill room. Naturally Caitlin protested when he entered the cortex. She told that he should be resting his legs, not standing around.

"I'm fine"

He swore he heard Felicity mumble;

"Here I thought I escaped stubborn males"

Just then Cisco walked in;

"I found a way to track Captain Cold" declared Cisco

"You've got to stop naming these guys" said Caitlin

Naruto was about to throw something at Barry; he may be older but he still hates brooding. Thankfully Wells intervened;

"Barry, listen to him"

"How?" asked Barry

"The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit; a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluids in the chambers don't overflow and…"

"Explode" interjected Felicity

"Right" said Cisco "This E.C.U. was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then…."

"We can locate Snart" finished Wells

"How long will it take?" asked Barry

"First I have to hack into the City's network so, I don't know, thirty minutes maybe" said Cisco

"I can do it in less than one" declared Felicity "When it comes to hacking I'm the fastest woman alive. Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured"

And true to her word in less than a minute she said;

"Alright, I'm in"

"Are you kidding?" asked Caitlin

"Damn remind me never to piss you off" said Naruto

Cisco laughed;

"I'm sending the updates. We're connected"

"Network is triangulating a location" said Felicity

"We got him" said Caitlin "He's heading west on Nelson towards the train station"

"If he's leaving, it appears Mr Snart may have gotten what he came for"

Naruto watched as Barry put his suit on; Cisco smirked;

"When we put our minds to it dude, nothing can stop us"

They all watched Barry turn off his comms;

"Oh you turned your ear-piece off" said Cisco "How are we going to talk to each other?"

"I don't feel like talking right now" said Barry before speeding off

' _What the fuck does he think he is doing?'_

" **Let's see refusing to ask for back-up…where have I seen that before?"**

' _This is different'_ defended Naruto _'Snart is dangerous and if Barry fails it won't just be him that gets hurts'_

" **I believe I said something similar to you not a few hours ago"**

Naruto pouted;

' _I had a good reason. Barry is running head-first without his head on straight'_

Naruto was saved from Kurama's next comment when he heard;

"You should go after Barry" said Felicity

"You heard him Felicity" said Cisco

"He wants to do this alone" said Caitlin

"He is being an idiot" said Naruto "Going into the field without your head on straight is a great way to get yourselves killed"

"Naruto's right" said Felicity "If I had a nickel for every time the Arrow told me to back off I would be as rich as Oliver Queen, who I mention because he's the richest person I know or used to be. The point is, you have your partner's back, no matter what"

Cisco grinned "I have something that might help"

"Great now go save him so I can knock some sense into him" said Naruto

XXXX

When the team came back Naruto made sure to give Barry the coldest glare in the book. Thankfully Barry had the common sense to steer clear of him while he healed. However as soon as that was done Naruto started on him in the cortex;

"You went after a guy as dangerous as Snart without back-up or a plan" gritted Naruto "You followed him blindly into a train which he derailed! If Snart had got you with his gun beforehand everyone on that train would be dead by now"

"Okay you're right" said Barry "But I got the job done, didn't I?"

"Yeah two seconds before Snart nearly killed you" said Naruto

"Look I get it" said Barry "I won't leave without back-up again"

Naruto stared hard at him before sighing; turning to Cisco;

"What about Snart?" asked Naruto "Do we have a location?"

"We've been trying but he must have disconnected the signal somehow"

Barry leaned on the computers next to him;

"We'll find him Cisco, together"

" **Guess he got the pole up his ass and made nice"**

"Oh yeah how did it go with Snart last night?" asked Naruto "I am assuming he knows there are two of us"

"Yeah he figured it out" said Barry "But it doesn't matter we will get him, as a team"

"You have a great team here Barry" said Felicity "Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine"

"It was nice meeting you Ms Smoak" said Wells "Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us"

"Don't be a stranger" said Naruto "It was nice having another blonde on the team"

Felicity laughed "Yeah I will"

"Good-bye Felicity" said Barry

"Bye Barry" said Felicity softly before hugging him

Naruto was man enough to admit he was jealous of Barry in that moment. He hasn't been hugged by a pretty girl since he landed in Central City. Akira was not the hugging type, although it may be because she is an interior designer. Not that he knows any other interior designers. But he definitely loved watching her walk away.

"Remarkable young woman" said Wells "She's special"

"Yeah, she is" said Barry

"Well I have to go" said Naruto "I need to head into Jitters, later guys"

XXXX

After finishing his shift at Jitters, Naruto headed home for some good ol'fashion sleep. Never had a day been as exhausting as the past two days. To be honest he wanted to sleep into next week, and he hoped the next few days were stress free. But of course he spoke too soon. When he got home he saw Akira focused on her laptop in the living room. It looked like she typing something.

"Hey Akira"

Akira looked up in shock;

"Oh Naruto it's you"

"Yeah what is going on?"

"Oh I am correcting the writer of the blog about the Streak"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah the writer is under the impression that there is only one Streak" said Akira "But I know for a fact that there are two of them"

"And how do you know this?"

"Well one of them helped Claire out and she said he had gold lightning" said Akira "But the one this writer is focusing on is the one with red lightning"

Naruto groaned internally; this was not his day.

"You know I don't think that writer is going to agree" said Naruto "Besides I don't really think there are two Streaks"

' _Great now I am calling myself the Streak ugh kill me now'_

"Well he didn't at first but after a long discussion he finally agreed that there are two" declared Akira smugly "We both know how convincing I can be"

Naruto smiled painfully;

"Yeah that's great"

"We formed a pact to spread the news to as many people as possible. Central City needs to know about them"

"You know if they are hiding then maybe they don't want people to know who they are"

"Well who they are matters" said Akira "Okay he just updated the picture so now there is a drawing of both of them"

Naruto looked at the picture and sure enough there were two figures there. The new article also described how to differentiate between him and Barry; using the colour of their lightning. Naruto couldn't believe his bad luck. He knew how stubborn Akira is and Iris was just as dogged. If something wasn't done fast then they could get themselves in trouble. The only good thing is that less than a thousand people followed the blog. So for now it seemed like they were still a myth, which was good. But the question is for how long?

' _I'm too tired to think about this right now'_

"Akira I'm going to sleep"

Akira frowned "long day at Jitters?"

"Something like that" said Naruto "Later"

 **A/N: That is that for this chapter. I have always felt there was more to Jiraya than meets the eye. Anyway let me know what you guys think.**

 **See you all soon,**

 **Dante out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all for your patience with me. I always appreciate your reviews and hits and PMs. RL is being a pain but your love and support help lighten the load so thank you so much. Without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

 **GM12: Thanks for voting.**

 **Jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose: Thanks for the suggestion and your vote for Thea.**

 **Heatstroke123: Thanks. I'm happy you enjoyed it. Thanks for voting.**

 **ActualTurtle3: Yes I figured Naruto could be Barry's Digg. Thanks for voting.**

 **Th3OnlyW4y: Thanks for voting.**

 **RubyDarkGreen9: Thanks; any hints on how the story can be more awesome?**

 **BlAcKn'OrAnGebOi: Thanks for your vote.**

 **Aztec3312: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for voting.**

 **Star1X: Lolz that's a great idea; thanks.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I've always loved Jiraya.**

 **Luxray-Vision: Thanks for voting for Thea.**

 **Ascook1992: Thanks for voting.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Tayuya: 3**

 **Thea: 5**

 **Jessie: 1**

 **Sin [Cindy]:**

Chapter 5:

"The Three Prohibitions of the Shinobi must be strictly observed" – Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto was seriously considering Neji's words about fate. Last week Akira had met with Iris to join her blog. He was looking at the result on his tablet. It was an article on the two speedsters protecting Central City. This one also included Claire's testimony of what he did for her. The only plus was changing Barry's lightning from red to yellow. He had tried to talk her out of it but no dice. It was like fate was punishing him for how stubborn he was. This was not good at all. As a ninja he was supposed to exist in the shadows, not being on the front page of a blog.

" **Well it's not like you were subtle when you were in Konoha"** said Kurama

That comment just made Naruto groan in embarrassment. One of the side effects of his new intelligence: knowing just how stupid he was. He honestly had no idea why he considered bright orange as a good outfit. Orange is a great colour but a terrible colour for a ninja. Although in his defence at least he didn't wear a neon green spandex.

" **So your excuse is that at least you're better than Gai?"** asked Kurama **"You realize just how messed up that is right?"**

' _Shut up'_

Kurama had a hidden smirk;

" **No I genuinely want to know when Gai became your standard of cool"**

Naruto growled _'He is not you giant fox'_

Kurama gasped **"Wow you finally realized that I am a giant fox; that is so impressive"**

Naruto was really starting to regret not being able to tune out Kurama. The fox was always finding new ways to annoy him. It was a miracle that his new team hadn't started asking some serious questions. Although he had a feeling that Wells was already suspicious. Oh well, all that would have to wait; he had a meeting to attend.

" **You want to explain to me what we're doing here"**

Naruto sighed;

' _I am meeting with an editor who can help me publish my new book series'_

" **This series being all the thoughts you poured into your diary"**

' _Yeah this is my way of honouring Ero-sennin'_

" **And make money if it works out"** concluded Kurama **"That part I understand; the part I don't understand is why you want to use a pseudo name"**

Naruto blinked;

' _If Akira, Caitlin, Iris find out that I am writing smut-like books I will not survive the night'_

Kurama hummed **"Oh 'survive the night' you say, now what is so bad about that"**

Naruto turned bright red;

' _That's not what I meant you perverted fox!'_ screamed Naruto

Kurama smirked **"Really I thought that's what you meant"**

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto snapped to reality and noticed the receptionist telling him to go in. He also firmly ignored the way Kurama painted the beckoning; he didn't have time for his perverted tenant. When he walked into the editor's office he was surprised. He hadn't really done much research into the editor. He was expecting an older man, not a thirty year old.

"Ah Mr Uzumaki please have a seat"

"Thanks"

"My name is Flynn Carsen and welcome to Judson Publishing House. How may I help you?"

Naruto took a deep breath;

"I started a book series that I want to publish"

Flynn nodded;

"I see and what genre is this series?"

Naruto blinked;

"What do you mean?"

Flynn smiled in understanding; Naruto was a teen after all

"Well what are the main themes of your series?"

Naruto blushed;

"It has a smut-like theme"

"Okay you said smut-like are there any other elements in the series?"

Naruto blinked in shock; this was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Oh um well I am not sure what you mean"

"Your series: is your main character merely having sex with the characters in the book?"

Naruto blushed; this guy wasn't pulling his punches. He wasn't even looking at him strangely; Flynn maintained his calm curious expression. Somehow Naruto felt his prior anxiety reducing. He felt more relaxed than he did when walked in.

"Well yes but he meets them at different locations"

"Okay is there a wooing period and how comprehensive is the sex?"

"Yes there is a brief wooing period and the sex is very comprehensive"

"Okay that is enough for a porn series but if you want to make a book series you are going to do better than that"

Naruto sat up straighter;

"Like what?"

"Well for starters you need to have a main idea: one particular thing that you want your reader to know. For newcomers like you it helps to choose an ideal that is very important to you as your main idea. So without thinking about it, when I said important ideal what came to your mind"

"Well someone once told me that: those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That is one ideal that I will never forget."

"That's perfect we can work with that" said Flynn "Okay my next question is: who are you writing for?"

"I don't understand"

" **That's not something you hear everyday"** said Kurama sarcastically

' _Shush'_

"When writing it is always best when you picture in your mind one person that you are writing for: their age, sex, background and what you hope they will gain after reading your book"

"Okay"

"Tell you Mr Uzumaki" said Flynn "Why don't I give you a few books that match your ideal? They should give you an idea of what you need to do. You should also think of who you are writing to and focus on one individual. When you've done that you can write a draft of your book and bring it to me and we will go from there. Deal?" asked Flynn

"Deal" said Naruto "Thanks for the advice"

"It's very rare to see a boy your age who wants to write books" said Flynn "It's my pleasure"

XXXX

" **I never thought this day would come"** said Kurama

For once Naruto couldn't argue with Kurama. Flynn had given him five books to draw inspiration from. A brief overlook showed their genre: adventure, crime, supernatural, romance and a sci-fi. The fact that he was actually looking forward to reading them was a new experience. That was something that he had never thought possible before now. But one thing that hadn't changed was his patience levels. He was not looking forward to sitting in one place for hours reading when he had other things to do. Thankfully there was an easy fix: speed-reading.

It took a few seconds to read through all the books. But before he could start writing anything he had some decisions to make. The first decision: what genre to write? Second decision: who was he writing for? Final decision: the location of the story. The first two were easy enough: Adventure, romance and action. He was not a fan of the supernatural; especially not ghosts. As for whom he was writing for; well he decided to write for a teenager. The location although was the question. He was still so used to his own world; a world that was vastly different from this one.

Kurama rolled his eyes;

" **Just write it has a fiction"**

' _I thought about that but what happens if someone who knows about my world reads it'_

" **You are not still thinking of going back, are you?"**

Naruto frowned;

' _Of course I am'_ thought Naruto _'I made a promise to Baa-chan and Sakura-chan. Also what happened to me is rare but there is no guarantee that I was the first or the last'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow;

" **I don't know what is worse: your desire to go back or that you actually think anyone is daft enough to pull what you and that monkey did"**

' _Sasuke was also with me when it happened; how certain how you that he didn't land here with me'_

Kurama twitched;

" **I really hope not. Look kit, run the numbers on the chances of someone from Konoha being here and tell me what you think"**

Naruto sighed;

' _In my head I know that the chances are slim to none but…'_

" **Okay let's say that there are some here, your book might bring them out into the open"**

Naruto thought about it and he realized that Kurama was right. Anyone from his world stuck in this one would definitely reach out. With that decision taken care of Naruto got to work writing his first draft, and it was good experience. When he was through with the skeleton he sent it off to Flynn. Just as he was about to get some rest he got a text from Barry. Apparently there was a new case and he was needed in Star Labs.

" **Time to go see your girlfriend"**

' _Shut it'_

XXXX

When Naruto arrived at Star Labs he saw Cisco focused on the monitors. It looks like Barry had already left. Caitlin walked in from the med-bay and he implored her not say anything. Caitlin sighed indulgently; Naruto smirked

"Yo Cisco"

Cisco shrieked…manly. Caitlin had to cough to hide her laugh. Naruto had a habit of scaring Cisco to death. Part of her always found it amusing, especially Cisco's reactions. When Cisco's heart rate calmed down he glared icily at Naruto; who was just smirking.

"Dude how many times have I told you not to do that?!" asked an enraged Cisco

Naruto shrugged "I lost count"

"Hey Naruto" said Caitlin "Good to see you"

Cisco turned and noticed that Caitlin wasn't surprised to see Naruto there. That could only mean one thing;

"Oh so it's like that" said Cisco "You're helping him give me a heart attack"

Caitlin smiled teasingly;

"Oh come on Cisco the chances of you having a heart attack is slim" said Caitlin "And besides we're in Star Labs I'm sure we could revive you"

Naruto laughed; Cisco mumbled something about building a warning bell for Naruto.

"Okay so what's up?" asked Naruto

"Well there is bomber in Central City and Barry went off to find her" said Caitlin

Cisco gave her a look;

"That's your explanation"

"Okay what do we know about her?"

"Well first she is an EOD specialist" said Cisco "She's kinda of a bomb"

"Really?" asked Caitlin

Cisco groaned "Don't worry that was not me trying out a name for her"

Naruto smiled; he noticed a folder on the table.

"What's that?"

Cisco sighed; "That is a VA file apparently that is all Barry could get for us"

"How come?" asked Naruto

"Well some mad-army general came in and took everything else"

Naruto frowned; the army getting involved in city matters was not common at all. So what was so important about this bomber that grew in a general's attention? Before he could ask alarms started going off in the cortex.

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"The sensors in the suit just went dead" said Cisco "Barry can you hear me? Barry"

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he's not answering" said Caitlin "Barry!"

Naruto was about to head to his last known location when Barry sped in. They were all stunned to see him putting on a shirt.

Caitlin blinked; "Uh"

"Don't ask" groaned Barry

"I'm gonna ask. Where's my suit?" asked Cisco

Naruto watched Barry sigh before answering;

"It's…gone"

You could practically feel the anger coming off Cisco. His tone changed completely;

"What do you mean 'it's gone'?" asked Cisco "What did you do with my suit?"

"It blew up, dude" said Barry "I managed to get out of it before it went, 'kaboom'"

"My suit…went…kaboom" gritted Cisco

Naruto had to swallow his laugh; the look on Cisco's face was hilarious.

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci: she's not carrying bombs" said Barry "She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a meta-human"

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact" said Dr Wells

"She blew up my suit" said Cisco

"You have, like, three more" said Caitlin

"Okay I have two and I loved that one" retorted Cisco

"All right what else do we know about her?" asked Barry

"Oh I don't know, she's pure evil" said Cisco "We're going to find this _girl_ and her butt into the pipeline no one blows my tech to smithereens and gets away with it…"

Naruto watched Caitlin roll her eyes as Cisco ranted. So you can imagine their surprise when the bomber's image came up and Cisco changed his tune.

"…Unless she looks like that" finished Cisco

"I thought she was pure evil Cisco" said Naruto "Change your mind?"

"I don't think she meant to hurt me" said Barry

"Well her being a meta-human explains General Eiling's interest in her" said Wells

"And why he stole the case from us" said Joe as he walked in "He didn't want anyone to know what she could do"

"Detective" said Wells

"Doctor" replied Joe "So…human bomb. Must be Tuesday in Central City"

"Yes and General Eiling's not one to give up a potential asset without a fight"

"I already don't like this guy" said Naruto

"We have to find her before he does" said Barry

"Barry?" asked Joe "Can I see you for a second?"

Naruto watched them leave and he had a pretty good idea about what they were discussing. He had the same discussion with Akira that morning after all. Unfortunately if Iris was anything like Akira getting them to stand down would be close to impossible. So he wished them good luck. However there were a few things bothering him.

"So Dr Wells you seem to know this Eiling guy"

"Yes like I explained to Mr Allen" said Wells "About ten years ago General Wade Eiling contracted Star Labs to develop enhanced gene therapies for soldiers. I was interested in the potential medical benefits for civilians. General Eiling really wanted to develop mind reading capabilities for interrogation purposes. I stopped the study when I saw his techniques up close but our split was less than amicable."

Naruto frowned; "And now he is hunting meta-humans"

"What are you thinking?" asked Caitlin

"The army is huge and the particle accelerator affected an unknown amount of people" said Naruto "Yet Eiling was able to find a soldier with powers and hone in on her even before we knew about it"

"You think Eiling is tracking meta-humans somehow?" asked Cisco

Naruto wasn't sure he should keep talking. Wells knew Eiling yet he had no idea about his involvement in meta-humans. So the question is: how was Eiling able to know about meta-humans in the first place; if he never stopped looking for people with abilities. Wells was smart so Naruto was sure he would have had his suspicions. And if Eiling's methods were dark; why not report it? After all he was developing medicine for civilians so exposure to the program would have been good PR.

"Naruto?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah I was just thinking about how to track Cisco's crush object"

"Don't worry we'll find her" said Cisco

Naruto didn't comment on the fact that Cisco didn't deny the crush comment. Well as it was he had some investigation to do. But if he was going to look into Eiling and Dr Wells he would need to be very careful.

"Let me know when you guys find something" said Naruto

"You got it"

XXXX

" **So where exactly are you going to start your search?"** asked Kurama

' _Well I know that Wells met Eiling ten years ago. So first I need to find out what they worked on together.'_

" **You still think Wells isn't who he says he is"** declared Kurama

' _The truth is I don't know Kurama'_ admitted Naruto _'on all accounts he seems to be a good guy if not a little strict'_

" **But?"** prodded Kurama

' _But something doesn't feel right'_ said Naruto _'I keep getting these weird vibes off him'_

" **Well you have me to thank for that"**

Naruto frowned; _'What are you talking about?'_

" **Well you have access to my instincts and I don't like Wells either"** said Kurama **"There is a particular coldness in him, worse than your monkey"**

' _He has a name you know?'_

" **I know"**

Naruto decided to let it go. He knew from his investigation into Stagg that computer-wise he didn't stand a chance. So any information he could dig up would have to be physical. The problem was he had no idea how to start with gathering information. Eiling didn't seem like the type to leave a trail of loose ends.

Naruto started _'wait that's it'_

" **Please tell me you're joking"**

' _Think about it Kurama'_ replied Naruto _'With a personality like his Eiling is bound to have made enemies. People who would have done some investigation into his dealings and were "taken care of"'_

" **And how do you plan on finding those people?"** asked Kurama **"That is like finding a particular needle in a pile of needles. Eiling can't be the only army general tying up loose ends"**

' _Well I won't know until I try'_ said Naruto _'thankfully the internet will be helpful here'_

" **You might want to up your computer knowledge since I am sure you won't ask Cisco for help"**

' _Very true'_ agreed Naruto _'thanks to me speed-reading ability I can assimilate information very quickly'_

" **I was being sarcastic"**

Naruto rolled his eyes;

' _I have to do this alone. I can't put my team in danger.'_

" **And how do you plan to be a computer software expert?"**

' _People get better with study and practice'_ replied Naruto _'Thanks to my powers I can do both very quickly'_

Kurama sighed; Naruto was as stubborn as ever.

XXXX

A couple hours later Naruto was no closer to knowing anything about Eiling's dealings. The sheer amount of information that he had sifted through in the last two hours was unbelievable. If not for his hyper healing his head would be aching severely right now. So far the only thing he learnt was how to spot the real stories from the conspiracies.

" **I told you"** said Kurama

Naruto was saved from responding when his phone started ringing. It looked like Cisco had found something.

"Hey Cisco what's up?"

"Barry, Naruto we found something" said Cisco "We've piggybacked onto General Eiling's own surveillance. According to what they are saying, the lovely Ms Sans Souci was just spotted in Inglewood."

Naruto rolled his eyes; Cisco had it bad.

"The same neighbourhood as Dr Harold Hadley's office" said Caitlin "The military surgeon who performed several procedures on her. That's why she was looking for the folder"

"You gotta get to her before Eiling does" said Cisco

"Okay Barry I will meet you there"

"Yeah"

XXXX

When Naruto and Barry arrived at the office the army was already there. Naruto quickly signalled Barry to head inside and get Bette out. He on the other hand decided to knock Eiling and his men out. Unfortunately he got to them after they fired into the office. Once they were all out cold however Naruto saw an opportunity. He started searching Eiling's pockets for any information. As it turns out the general had his security badge on him: his home base location.

' _Jackpot'_ thought Naruto

" **All right time to go"** said Kurama

XXXX

Naruto was staring. He knew he was staring. Yet he couldn't stop staring. Cisco was right about Bette being absolutely stunning. It was official Naruto loved Central City. He was leaning on the med-bay door as Wells explained what happened with the particle accelerator.

"As the denotation dispersed all throughout Central City" said Wells "A number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantifiable energy, one of those people…was you. You were in Central City ten months ago."

Naruto could see her shock when she held the gloves Caitlin gave her. Being afraid to touch anything, lest it explode, would make anyone crazy. The fact is that he and Barry got lucky the night of the particle accelerator explosion. Naruto couldn't imagine living like Bette did; she is strong.

"I had just returned from Afghanistan" said Bette "I was there diffusing road-side bombs and…shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown back stateside. Spent months at the base recuperating and the next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me. And Eiling's favourite new lab-rat."

"The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body" deduced Caitlin

Bette frowned;

"I thought Eiling did this to me"

"Eiling is not smart enough to create someone like you" said Wells "Clever enough to see your value"

If Naruto wasn't suspicious of Wells before he definitely was now. The way he said 'create' rubbed Naruto the wrong way. A notion started to form at the back of his mind but he put it aside…for now. Also the tone he used to say 'value'. Bette's ability is not some asset to used or studied. She was a person, not a project.

" **You think that's why Eiling and Wells got along before"** said Kurama **"Because they see human life the same way"**

Naruto didn't want to think that…but he couldn't stop thinking that.

"Do you know of any others who were changed?" asked Bette

The question brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"There've been a few" revealed Caitlin

"But no one that looks like you" said Cisco "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate, please don't leave"

Naruto was stunned and amused. From Barry's expression so was he. He had to give Cisco props though; dude has balls. Caitlin however did not look pleased. Having been on the receiving end of her glares Naruto didn't want to be in Cisco's shoes right now.

"I know how to perform a lobotomy" gritted Caitlin

" **Oh sounds sexy"** purred Kurama

' _I'm going to ignore you just said that'_

XXXX

"Her cellular structure is unlike anything I ever seen" said Wells

"Her nitrogen levels are off the charts" said Caitlin

"Do you think we can help her?" asked Barry

"Yeah before Cisco asks her out?" quipped Naruto

Wells smiled;

"Well to answer that question we have to understand how she works and to understand that, first we have to study her in action"

Cisco grinned widely;

"You want her to blow stuff up" said Cisco excitedly "Yes now we're talking"

"Not in here" said Wells "She's too unstable"

Naruto whispered to Barry;

"You notice he didn't disprove the 'asking her out' part"

Barry shrugged; "He likes her"

Naruto frowned; "You okay Barry?"

"Yeah I'm just dealing with some stuff" said Barry "I'll be fine"

"This stuff has anything to with Iris's blog?" asked Naruto

Barry was saved from responding when they heard Caitlin say;

"Why didn't you say you were shot?"

"It just grazed me" said Bette nonchalantly

"There is something in there" said Caitlin before digging it out.

"A tracker" said Bette

They all froze for a second before an alarm went off. Wells turned on the elevator cameras and sure enough Eiling was here; with a team.

"Lockdown the pipeline" ordered Wells "Get Bette out of here. I'll take care of Eiling."

Naruto's eyes narrowed; Wells and Eiling in the same room.

" **You can't spy on them"** warned Kurama **"You have to play along for now"**

' _I know'_

XXXX

Naruto watched with interest as Bette picked up a disk and threw it in the air. When it exploded Cisco said;

"427 kPa's; her Trauzl rating is around 45 that's the same as any Plastique. Ha Plastique first try"

Caitlin picked up a boomerang;

"You didn't really think this one through did ya?"

Naruto smiled; but the smile died when he saw the look on Bette's face. He saw Barry walk up to her; probably to help cheer her up or something. But the truth is how do you even begin to cheer her up? Her powers are the same as the thing that almost killed her. If they couldn't reverse what the dark matter did to her, what kind of life would she have? Just then Naruto had an idea that just might help take Bette's mind of things. He saw her walking away from Barry as he received a call.

"Hey Bette"

"Oh hey um Naruto right?" asked Bette

"I have an idea that I think you're going to like"

Bette sighed; "So what do you want me to blow up now?"

Naruto smiled; "How you feel about baseball?"

Bette blinked; "I can't play baseball"

"Yes you can" said Naruto "we just have to change it up a little"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled excitedly and proceeded to explain his plan to Bette. She found that she liked it and so did Cisco and Caitlin. The game became fired up thanks to the stakes. Cisco and Caitlin wore suits made from the same materials as Bette's gloves. They had fun.

XXXX

Naruto was at home when he got the text to come to Star Labs. He and Barry got there at the same time. When they walked into the cortex and saw the looks on everyone's faces concern set in.

"What's wrong?" asked Barry "Did Eiling find out you're here?"

"No" said Bette "Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news"

"The shrapnel in your body has merged with your on a cellular level" said Caitlin

"And the technology required to unsplice your DNA…it hasn't been invented yet" said Wells

Barry sighed sadly;

"Bette"

Naruto watched her try to pull herself together.

"It's okay. Roger that" said Bette "I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up"

" **She's a soldier Naruto she'll push through"** said Kurama

' _She shouldn't have to'_ replied Naruto _'I wish there was something I could do'_

Cisco sighed; "What now?"

"She joins us" said Barry "Becomes part of the team"

"Barry…you and Naruto have an amazing ability to help people" said Caitlin "She makes things explode"

"She's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying the city" said Barry

"It's too dangerous" said Wells bluntly

"She's not going in the pipeline" gritted Naruto "She's a good person we have to help her"

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline" said Wells "but were she to remain at Star Labs it would put all of us at risk"

"From who? Eiling?" asked Barry

"Eiling is a dangerous man we do not want him as an enemy" said Wells

"So what?" asked Naruto "She didn't choose those powers and what…we're just going to send her out alone?"

"After the lightning bolt, what if you hadn't found me?" asked Barry "It could've been me. Hunted, on the run, cut off from everyone I know and care about. You guys saved me"

"And I want to save just as badly as you two do" said Caitlin "We all do"

"So let's save her" said Naruto "you made gloves for her to wear; can you change the material for gloves into something thinner like a graft?"

"We'll try" declared Cisco

"Barry head to CCPD see if Joe can give her some protection from Eiling and I will check other ways of doing the same"

"Got it" said Barry

XXXX

Star Labs

"Hey Barry you find anything?" asked Naruto

"Not yet" said Barry "You?"

"Same" replied Naruto "Let's hope Cisco and Caitlin have had better luck"

When they walked in, they noticed Cisco looked downcast and Bette was missing.

"Where's Bette?" asked Barry

"She left" said Cisco

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto "Where did she go?"

"She didn't say" said Wells

"Well, where the hell could she be?" asked Barry

"Cisco track her down now" said Naruto

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that Wells knew something. He looked far too calm. A meta-human with Bette's ability was missing and Wells didn't seem to care much. The more he spends time with Wells the more certain he is that that there was something not quite right with him.

"I got back on the military feed" said Cisco "Looks like they've gone to the water-front to rendezvous with Bette. She's turning herself in."

"She's not turning herself in" said Barry "Naruto?"

"Right behind you"

XXXX

Thankfully they got there just in time. Bette however was not happy to see them;

"What are you two doing here?" asked Bette

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer" said Barry "Don't become one now"

Just then Naruto's instincts started blaring. Unfortunately as a ninja your instincts protect you first. So he avoided the shot Eiling took at him but the bullet buried itself in Bette. Eiling was about to fire another shot when Naruto knocked him out…hard. Barry knelt down next to Bette;

"I'm sorry. I didn't see him"

"Don't be. It's not your fault" said Bette "I'm glad you stopped me"

"Hey you're going to be okay" said Naruto "You're tough"

"Yeah we're going to get you back to Star Labs" said Barry

Bette sighed;

"Barry, Naruto" started Bette "Dr Wells, he…he…"

Naruto felt rage blind him for a second when Bette died. He knew Wells had something to do with this. The girl he played baseball with would never have thought to do this. Not unless someone had put the thought in her head when she was vulnerable. He knew Barry wouldn't believe him; Wells is his hero. But he was going to expose Wells and make him pay for this.

" **Kid look at her body"**

Naruto looked up and noticed she was starting to glow. Barry apparently noticed it too;

"Guys we have a problem" said Barry

"Is Bette okay?" asked Cisco

"No Eiling killed her" said Naruto

"She's glowing. She's gonna detonate" said Barry

"Oh my God, a mass that size the explosion, it would be…" said Caitlin

"…Devastating" finished Wells

"You guys have to get her away from the city" said Caitlin

"But there's no time" said Barry

"The water" said Naruto

Barry blinked; "That's right. Can I run on water? I built up enough speed to run up a building. How fast do I need to go to run on water?"

"Barry we don't have time for calculations" said Naruto "We'll carry her together to share the weight and run as fast as we can"

"Guys you have to outrun the blast or you'll die too" said Cisco

"Let's go" said Naruto

"Yeah"

XXXX

Naruto was on edge. He and Barry had been successful in saving the city. Bette was dead because of two men, and he was looking at one of them. They were all watching the news as Eiling covered up Bette's death. Naruto felt pure rage brewing inside of him with every word Eiling said. The coward was actually smiling when he proclaimed that Central City was safe. It was taking everything in Naruto not to head down there to kill him. As it turns out he wasn't the only one that was angry.

"He murdered Bette right in front of us" said Barry angrily "And there's nothing we can do to him?"

"Powerful men have a way of avoiding consequences" said Wells

That was the last straw. Naruto walked out before he did something. Right now he needed some space and time to think. He found himself at home. When he walked in he saw Akira on her laptop. Akira looked up and saw the expression on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Akira

Naruto smiled; "I'm just tired; long day at Jitters"

Akira frowned "Are you sure?"

"Mmmm-hmmm" confirmed Naruto "So what are you up to?"

"Well Iris, that's my partner on the Streak blog, is updating the blog"

Naruto sighed; he had just lost a friend. He didn't know if he could endure something happening to Akira. Right now she was involving herself in dangerous waters. He peeked over her shoulder and noticed that her name was signed next to Iris's name. He knew how deadly that could be. But this was something she clearly loved doing. The best thing would be to respect her wishes and protect her at all costs.

"Need any help with it?" asked Naruto

Akira blinked "I thought you didn't want me writing this blog"

"It's important to you and you're important to me" said Naruto "So if need anything to help with the blog let me know, okay?"

Akira frowned; "Are you sure something didn't happen today? You're acting different"

Naruto laughed "Trust me I'm just exhausted"

"Okay well thanks"

"Anytime"

 **A/N: Okay that is that for this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **See you all soon,**

 **Dante out**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's been a while. I apologise for that. Thanks for support. I am aware that my late updates can be annoying. I will try to work on that.**

 **.16: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for voting.**

 **Abdultahir38: Hmm I love the female body. But I will try to make the mentions moderate.**

 **Patirince: It's not just the name. I have plans for the Librarians.**

 **Guest: Sorry you feel that way.**

 **Tellijo: It's not too late. Thanks for voting.**

 **Speed Reader: Wow thanks so much.**

 **Guest: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Guest: You got it.**

 **Emgs13: I couldn't agree more. Thanks for your vote.**

 **SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Thanks.**

 **xXReiHideoHiwatariXx: Thanks for the review and your vote. I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

 **Elder spell: Thank you.**

 **Flashversespeedster: Thanks.**

 **Patirince: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I am sticking with one girl at a time. Naruto will eventually end up with one girl. Caitlin is not paired with Naruto. So I'm taken your vote for Thea.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Tayuya: 3**

 **Thea: 8**

 **Jessie: 1**

 **Sin [Cindy]:**

Chapter 6:

"I will show them my art" – Deidara

Jitters

"Iris, are you okay?" asked Naruto

Iris blinked; she looked up from the counter to see Naruto staring worriedly at her.

"Why would ask that?"

"You have been staring at that bowl of pastries for over three minutes"

"Oh…right"

Naruto frowned;

"What is going on with you?"

Iris smiled widely;

"Nothing I'm fine. I was just thinking of fresh…brownies."

"Brownies?" asked Naruto "Really?"

"Yep I should probably get back to work"

Naruto knew she was lying. He practically invented the fake smile. He had the feeling whatever was going on is related to Barry. Naruto hadn't seen Barry in Jitters for a few days now. Although he was the last person to judge anyone for dodging people; after all he hasn't been to Star Labs since Bette died. Right now he spends his days on his novel and his investigations. The former was showing promise…at last. The latter however was not.

" **I love telling you I told you so"** said Kurama

Naruto rolled his eyes;

' _I just haven't found my lead yet'_

" **Okay and how long do you plan on avoiding Wells?"**

' _When I am sure I can be in the same room with him without feeling like ripping his heart out'_

" **As fun as that sounds, you are letting your emotions hold you back"**

Naruto frowned incredulously;

' _Those words did not just leave your mouth'_

Kurama sighed;

" **Look Kit I know what it is like to be consumed with hate and rage. So I am telling you from experience, don't let it get to you. Even if we're certain Wells isn't who he says he is; we can't let him run our lives."**

' _I hear what you are saying'_ thought Naruto _'But I am not ready yet'_

" **Fine don't say I didn't warn you"**

' _I'm surprised though; why do you care?'_

Kurama twitched;

" **Don't get mushy with me brat. I just don't want to deal with an emo you. I have had my fill from that monkey teammate of yours."**

Naruto chuckled and let it go. He knew Kurama was slowly warming up to him. Just as he was about to finish his shift a news alert came in. Apparently some professor had vanished from his office. Journalists suspect abduction or something. Naruto was really starting to wonder what Kakashi would think of this world. Where any information is available to anyone who can dig it up; maybe then he will finally see what is under his mask.

While he was daydreaming about Kakashi's real face a text came in. It looks like Flynn had finished reading his newest draft. And he wanted to talk to him about it. Naruto was feeling both anxious and excited. He was really looking forward to publishing his first book. Just the thought of how proud Jiraya would be, made him smile. But first he had to talk to Iris.

"Hey Iris"

"Naruto hey; are you ready to close your shift?"

"Yeah about to" replied Naruto "Look Barry will come around to the whole blog thing"

"How do you know that?" asked Iris with hope in her eyes.

"Well my sister, Akira, is your partner on the blog. I went through the same things Barry is going through. Eventually I realized that being on her side meant respecting her decisions, whether or not I agreed with them."

"Akira is your sister?" asked Iris "I didn't know that"

Naruto shrugged;

"There is a lot about me you don't know. Just keep doing what you believe in, okay?"

Iris sighed deeply and smiled…for real this time;

"I will thanks Naruto"

"My pleasure"

XXXX

When Naruto arrived at Flynn's office he wasn't expecting this. Although in his defence he didn't have great track records with this particular object. He saw Flynn sparring against an imaginary opponent with a sword. The blade looked like something from the medieval era. He was not sure if he should stop him or keep watching. The spar was actually competent. Flynn however noticed him standing there.

"Ah Uzumaki that was fast" said Flynn "Were you in the area?"

Naruto blinked;

"Um…yeah…uh-huh I was totally in the area"

" **Smooth"** quipped Kurama

' _Shut it'_

"Well let's talk about your book shall we?"

Naruto sat and watched Flynn put his sword away. He still couldn't get the image out of his head. According to Akira and social norms; bookworms like Flynn shouldn't know how to fight, let alone with a sword. But he put that thought aside as Flynn sat across from him.

"Your book is almost there Naruto" said Flynn "You have all the right ingredients but it is still lacking something."

Naruto blinked; one great thing about Flynn was his bluntness.

"So what does it need?"

"Well it needs an identity. You used the books I gave you as springboards. Unfortunately your book is now just a combination of those books. It doesn't have anything to separate it from the norm. You are a unique individual Naruto. You just have to find a way to imprint that into your writing."

"Okay so how do I do that?" asked Naruto "I already tried to write the book in a way I liked"

"Well that's the thing about identity Naruto" said Flynn "Like has nothing to do with it. You need to be real with yourself and pour that realness into your work. You want to know what I would suggest for someone like you."

"What would you suggest?" asked Naruto

"Take a road trip. Get out of Central City. Go to a place you've never been to before. When you get there focus on your environment. You will instinctively know what behaviours you want to pick up and what habits disgust you. For instance, I didn't know how much I loved art until I went to Paris. That was also where I learnt I hated the opera."

"I don't really like opera; mainly because their voices are too loud for my ears."

' _I blame you for that Kurama'_

Kurama shrugged;

" **Sensitive ears has its downsides"**

"Well thank you Flynn I will look into this" said Naruto

" **Well don't you sound all responsible and grown-up?"** asked Kurama petulantly

' _Zip it'_

"Very well I do look forward to your finished work Naruto. As I said earlier, your manuscript was very well written."

Naruto blushed;

"What can I say; I got skills"

Flynn laughed;

"Indeed you do"

XXXX

Naruto spent most of the run back home thinking. A road trip would help him sort out his feelings for Dr Wells. Kurama was right about holding grudges. It wouldn't benefit anyone especially since Wells was connected to his new friends. But he just couldn't go back right now. He would have to take some time off. When he got home he saw Akira on the laptop, again. It looks like the Streak blog was getting an update tonight. He was getting curious as to how all this worked: dual writers of one blog.

" **One person writes while the other edits and they probably switch roles often"** deduced Kurama

' _And how can you be sure of that?'_ asked Naruto

Kurama smirked;

" **Because I'm not an idiot"**

Naruto didn't have time to retort as Akira noticed him.

"Hey Naruto I'm just sending Iris the edited version of her post. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Thanks Sis"

Naruto and Akira had agreed to be siblings; mainly because neither of them wanted to be alone anymore. Naruto was doubly glad he had Akira as his sister. He couldn't cook to save his life. It wasn't his fault though. In Konoha they had instant ramen: pour hot water and wait for three minutes. But in this world cooking was far more complicated.

" **Yeah boiling eggs is very complicated"**

' _Okay how was I supposed to know that leaving the eggs in boiling water past 15 minutes was bad?'_

" **Did you ever learn from your first mistake?"**

Naruto pouted;

' _I get distracted alright. It's not my fault.'_

"So how was work at Jitters?" asked Akira

"It was good. How are you doing?"

"Well I…oh my"

"What?"

Naruto watched Akira turn pale. He saw her turn up the TV to listen to the news. It was about the Professor that vanished. It seems Akira knew him or something.

"How did this happen?"

Naruto knew a rhetorical question when he heard one.

"You know him?"

"Yes Dr Abraham Thomas was my professor in college. A lot of us admired him. He was one of the few professors with the brass to stand up to the military."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Oh there was this one general who came to the University looking to claim research for the government. Dr Thomas stood up to him and drove him off."

Naruto had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

"This general do you remember his name?"

Akira blinked;

"Um…I think it was Ward Feling or something"

"General Wade Eiling"

Akira frowned;

"Yeah do you know him or something?" asked Akira

' _Unfortunately I do'_ thought Naruto

"Hmm nope I just saw him on the news during the underwater weapons test."

Akira scoffed;

"Weapons test yeah right; probably just some government cover-up. I just hope they find Dr Thomas; he is a good man."

"I'm sure they will."

" **You're going to find him aren't you?"**

' _You know me too well'_ thought Naruto

Naruto decided to get some fresh air while Akira made dinner. So he went to the roof. That's when he saw Barry speeding towards what looked like police lights. Naruto hadn't help save anyone in almost a week. He was starting to miss the action. Also knowing Barry he was probably getting his ass handed to him. By the looks of things Akira would be in the kitchen for a while. So Naruto decided to get to Star Labs and see what's going on.

XXXX

' _I hate being right'_ thought Naruto

He had shown up a few minutes ago. And surprise, surprise Barry was injured. It was like trouble followed him everywhere. He listened as Caitlin listed his injuries.

"Thirteen fractures, that's a new record, and that's just in your hand; you also have a concussion, three cracked ribs and a bruised spleen. Even with your powers you'll need a few hours to heal."

"What exactly did you hit?" asked Dr Wells

"A man" replied Barry "A big, bad man. His skin changed when I hit; like it turned to metal."

Naruto frowned; that was new.

"Interesting" said Dr Wells "A man of steel"

Naruto was trying very hard to ignore Wells. But the way he said things…just felt wrong. Of course nobody noticed this, especially not an angry Cisco.

"So you went after a meta-human, alone" said Cisco "Dude why didn't you call us?"

Barry groaned as he sat up;

"I didn't know what he was" said Barry "Besides I was…off-duty."

Naruto heard Caitlin's impression of that. He had a feeling Caitlin knew what he meant by 'off-duty'. To be honest, Naruto didn't understand Barry and Iris's relationship. Nor why Barry was visiting her under an alias. He just hoped the lies didn't come back to bite him. Lying to your best friend was never a good idea.

"You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth" said Cisco "Those puppies don't grow back"

"The strange thing is, I feel like I knew him" said Barry

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlin

"He said something, it was…familiar" said Barry "But he's going to hurt someone if we don't stop him so how do I fight a guy that's made of steel?"

"We will find a way" said Dr Wells "Tonight you heal"

"And next time call for back-up" said Naruto "I gotta go guys"

" **Couldn't stay any longer huh?"**

' _No the sight of him still makes my blood boil'_

XXXX

Naruto knew finding Dr Thomas wouldn't be easy but this was ridiculous. He hacked credit cards, security cameras, and even connected to the Star Labs satellite. So far he couldn't find Dr Thomas anywhere. It seems Eiling was truly old school and Naruto decided to use that. One thing he and Eiling had in common was their ability to hide. So the best way to find someone like that was with scans of breadcrumbs. Misdirection was the best tool he employed as a prankster.

After all the training he had given himself in computer security writing code was easy. Naruto was able to draw some programs that scan for certain parameters. He used the Star Labs satellite. He also ensured that an alert was sent to his phone if the programs found something. Thank God for Felicity Smoak. Naruto had reached out to her for some practical advice and the woman knew her stuff. While the program was running Naruto decided to check in on Barry at Star Labs.

XXXX

Everyone was stunned when Barry gave them the run-down.

"So your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable meta-human" said Cisco "That is seriously messed up"

"I had childhood nemesis" said Caitlin "Lexie LeRoche; she used to put gum in my hair"

"Jake Pucket; if I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly" said Caitlin

Naruto wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. The fact that they were bullied as kids wasn't funny. But their expressions were funny. Barry however wasn't amused.

"Now that we've established that we're all uber-nerds what are we going to do about Tony?" asked Barry

Cisco smirked;

"I'm glad you asked. We're gonna train you man; Karate Kid style."

Naruto stared at the metal figure Cisco revealed. He was not impressed.

"Behold" said Cisco "I call him Girder"

"For the record not my idea" said Caitlin

"Yeah no kidding" said Naruto "Why would you even make this?"

Cisco frowned;

"Dude, don't spoil this for me. Look Barry fighting is physics. It's not about strength. It's not about size. It's about energy and power; channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down. Now obviously your Girder is a moving target so…"

Barry exchanged a look with Naruto and Caitlin. Naruto still couldn't believe this. If Barry wanted a sparring partner he was a better option than this. Barry will destroy this Girder completely. Cisco was wasting his time.

"I have ice and bandages standing by" said Caitlin

Naruto felt he wouldn't need it. Well that is until…

"AH" screamed Barry "I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my shoulder"

Naruto blinked;

"You lost to metal figure controlled by Cisco. I don't even know what…"

Naruto walked away. He was about to head back in there when his phone vibrated. It seems the program found a possible location for Dr Thomas. The location was strange though.

' _What is a physics professor doing in a country club?'_

" **That's your first question?"** asked Kurama

' _It doesn't make any sense unless the club is a front for something else. But then how is Eiling involved?'_

" **Aren't you forgetting something Gaki? How are you going to get into the club?"**

' _I'm a ninja. I'm sure I can sneak into a country club.'_

As it turns out, Naruto was right about sneaking in. Once he got past the gate the security inside were sparse. Naruto was able to sneak into the compound. However that was the easy part. The hard part was finding Dr Thomas in the large expanse of land. Naruto decided to use his sensitive nose. Professors were constantly surrounded by books, research chemicals and classrooms. So he focused his senses on tracking anything that fit those criteria.

" **And you were complaining about my sensitive senses"** said Kurama

' _Don't gloat. I'm trying to focus.'_

It took longer than he would have liked. But Naruto was eventually able to pinpoint a scent that fit. It was coming from the east end of the club. When Naruto got there he saw nothing but a hut surrounded by grassy plains. He snuck into the hut and saw a camera.

" **It appears this is the place"** said Kurama **"Good thing you're wearing your suit"**

' _Yeah I can speed down the elevator shaft and grab Dr Thomas before anyone sees me.'_

That is exactly what Naruto did. Thankfully none of the cameras caught him. When he arrived at the base however he saw something strange. The entire room was filled with computers analysing data and Dr Thomas at the centre. There wasn't a guard in site. So either they had leverage on him or the Dr came here willingly. Naruto wasn't going to take any chances.

"Dr Thomas" said Naruto

Abraham started; he looked up and saw a man in a white suit.

"Who are you?"

"People think you have been kidnapped"

Abraham paled;

"Listen I already told him I am going as fast as I can. He doesn't need to hurt my wife."

Naruto frowned;

"Dr Thomas I promise you that I can save your wife. What is _he_ making you do?"

Abraham frowned;

"You don't understand. He put a bomb collar around my wife's neck. If the motion detectors in the room detect any movement from me then she will die. He also installed bombs in here too. So if I move I and my wife will die."

"Dr Thomas I came to save you and I will. I will also save your wife. Please trust me on this. Do you know where she is?"

"He has her under guard in our home."

"I am going to grab you and run you over to your house."

"There is no way you are fast enough to get me out of here and remove the collar from my wife's neck."

Naruto smirked;

"Hold on tight"

XXXX

Naruto was able to grab Abraham and take him home. He arrived just in time too. The bomb collar around Abraham's wife was about to detonate. Naruto was barely able to force it open and throw it in their pool. After it exploded Naruto knocked out the guards and tied them up. After that he went back to check on Dr Thomas and his wife. It seems that they were happy to see each other alive.

"Dr Thomas" said Naruto "We need to talk"

"Yes I suppose we do" said Abraham "Thank you for what you did for us"

"You're welcome. What were you forced to do? And who was in charge?"

"I don't know who he is" said Abraham "He wanted me to work on creating a stable bomb particulate"

"I don't follow" said Naruto "He had you making a bomb?"

"No not just a bomb" said Abraham "A substance that is twice as destructive and leaves no trace after its gone"

" **Wait that sounds like…"**

' _Bette's ability'_ concluded Naruto

"Where did he get the samples from?" asked Naruto

"I couldn't tell you" said Abraham "But he has other scientists working for him. We emailed each other our progress."

Naruto didn't waste any time in programming his software to trace the IP address. He tried to get more information from Dr Thomas. But he didn't know much. His next course of action was to send him and his wife somewhere Eiling couldn't reach them. He was really starting to hate Eiling even more. Dr Thomas decided to go to the press and telling them about his story; although Naruto asked him to leave him out of it. With his story out Eiling won't near them for fear of exposure.

XXXX

After that rollercoaster Naruto went back to Star Labs to find Barry in the medic-bay, again. Apparently Wells was also pissed.

"What were you thinking?" asked Wells "What were you thinking?! I told you we would find a way to deal with him."

"I'll heal" said Barry

"You can't heal when you're dead" groused Wells "He could have killed you"

"I know alright I know!" shouted Barry "In the past 36 hours I have had my ass handed to me twice by the guy that tortured me as a kid. I couldn't stop him then and I can't stop him now. Even with my powers I'm still powerless against him."

"Not necessarily…Cisco…any material if struck at a high enough can be compromised" revealed Wells

"We ran an analysis on the metal in Tony's footprint. Based on its density and atomic structure if you impact it at just right angle at just the right speed you could do some serious damage."

"How fast would I have to go?" asked Barry

"Factoring in the metal's tensile strength, estimated thermal thickness, atmospheric pressure, air temp; you'd have to hit at approximately Mark 1.1"

Caitlin blinked; Barry scoffed; Naruto frowned;

"You want Barry to hit something at 800miles an hour"

"837 actually" corrected Cisco

"That's faster than the speed of sound" said Caitlin

"I know he would create a sonic boom which is, as I've said before, would be awesome" said Cisco

"For who?" asked Naruto

"I've never gone that fast" said Barry

"Yet" said Wells

"I can't believe we're actually entertaining this idea" said Caitlin "I mean he'd a straight shot from miles away"

"Yeah 5.3 miles away theoretically speaking" said Cisco

"Do it right you'll take him down" said Wells

"Do it wrong you'll shatter every bone in your body" warned Caitlin

Barry turned to Naruto;

"What do you think?"

Naruto scoffed;

"If I was you I would take that chance. You need to face this guy alone though. It's the only way you can move forward."

"This is crazy" said Caitlin

"Yeah well you can tell me about it when I get back" said Naruto

"You mean from Jitters?" asked Cisco

"Nope I'm going on a road trip" said Naruto "I should be back in a few days"

Barry frowned;

"Where are you going?"

Naruto smirked;

"That's for me to know and for you to…"

"Be careful okay?" said Caitlin

"You got it"

" **Off to find the other scientist"** said Kurama

' _Here we go'_

XXXX

"So let me get this straight; you want to go on a road trip to a place you can't tell me for a reason you can't say"

Naruto could hear the anger in Akira's voice. To be honest, he wished he could tell her…or maybe he could. He was feeling bad that Barry was keeping secrets from Iris. Akira was his sister now and you should be able to trust family. But he couldn't tell her everything just in case Eiling or Wells tried to use her against him.

"Okay I am going to Oregon to find some inspiration for my book"

Akira blinked;

"You're writing a book?"

Naruto gulped;

"Well I wanted to surprise you with it"

"Really?" asked Akira acidly

Naruto backed away slowly;

"Yes I planned to tell you"

Akira stared hard at him. After a few moments she took a deep breath and hugged her brother;

"Just be careful"

Naruto chuckled; first Caitlin and now Akira.

"I don't attract trouble that badly do I?" asked Naruto

Akira smiled;

"Considering how we first met…yes"

Naruto pouted;

"Fine"

XXXX

 **A/N: That's that. I hope you all liked it. Sorry if it was short I didn't want to add the other part into this chapter. Next one should be longer. Let me know what you think.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I am really so grateful for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The new cover page is how Naruto dresses. I wanted you to have a visual in your mind. And I'm horrible at drawing of any kind.**

 **Archer Chef: I intend for Naruto to have girlfriends before settling down on the selected pairing. But this is set in Central City. It would be very hard to sell Naruto gaining two girlfriends at the same time. Harems are common in anime not so much in the DC universe.**

 **Jony Uzumaki: Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste la história.**

 **Kazutoryu: Wow thank you. I am so happy to hear that. Thanks for boosting my confidence.**

 **Guest: Caitlin has a lover. I love her too so I am not going to leave her hanging.**

 **Ascook1992: Thanks bro.**

 **Enchilada: No voting is still on, for now.**

 **WizardShinobi: I'm sorry. I will see what I can do about making it interesting. As for Kyuubi's chakra it will happen, just not yet. Barry doesn't immediately get access to all his abilities and neither will Naruto.**

 **Ittehgaps: I'm very happy you are enjoying the story. Thanks for voting.**

 **Heroman636: Thanks for the support.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Tayuya: 6**

 **Thea: 8**

 **Jessie: 1**

 **Sin [Cindy]:**

Chapter 7:

"There is nothing like barbecue after a mission" – Chouji Akimichi

' _I have to say I wasn't expecting this'_ thought Naruto

" **You were expecting what? An evil castle or something?"** asked Kurama

' _Well not a castle but at least not this'_

Naruto was dead-on. Oregon was not what he expected. It looked more like a scene from a vacation spot than sinister lair. The area the GPS pinged was quaint, peaceful and beautiful. If Naruto didn't know any better he'd suspect he was being pranked. After looking around he decided to do some investigation. There must be a reason Eiling chose this place for his base.

" **You're sure it's a base?"** asked Kurama

' _Well Dr Thomas said that the physical developments were done here. All he did was analyse the data they discovered. Experiments of that scope need a lab. And there is no way Eiling will have a lab without securing it. So yes I am sure it's a base.'_

" **Just checking…why are you going to a burger stand?"**

Naruto blinked;

' _I'm hungry from my run here. I need to keep my strength up that's all.'_

" **You forget that I'm inside you right?"**

Naruto groaned;

' _Did you have to say it like that?'_

Kurama smirked;

" **I said words; the real question is why did your brain interpret it like that?"**

Naruto ignored the comment;

' _I just want to kill two birds with one stone: find Eiling's lab and get inspiration for my novel.'_

Kurama shook his head;

" **Is that really the point here?"**

' _Hey I'm multitasking'_

" **I remember a time when you couldn't spell multitasking"**

Naruto twitched;

' _Screw you Kurama…don't you dare say it'_

Kurama smirked;

" **You know me too well"**

"Hello welcome what can I get you?"

Naruto blinked; the tone was dull. Naruto noticed the person talking to him was an adult. Naruto had never thought he would meet someone duller than Shikamaru. He worked in a coffee shop so he knew this reception was terrible.

"Um I will have three large burgers please"

"For real bro you can finish three large?"

Naruto blinked; what was this guy's problem?

"That's what I said"

After getting his order Naruto looked for a secluded spot. He had an ulterior motive for coming here. Places like this sometimes have good gossip stories. This was a small town so if anything new happens it becomes a hot topic. People like to talk about hot topics. And chances are Eiling's lab is new.

" **That's your plan"** said Kurama **"Sit here and hope someone spills something that connects to Eiling"**

' _Well I couldn't narrow the IP address any further than this town. And speeding around is going to attract attention. Do you have a better idea?'_

" **Well actually I do"** said Kurama **"Back in Konoha who had a finger on the village's gossip?"**

' _Ino'_ replied Naruto instantly

" **And who can fit Ino's personality type in a place like this?"**

Naruto smirked;

' _Young hot girls'_ replied Naruto _'I like the way you think Kurama'_

" **Yeah well how are you going to get a girl here to open up to you?"**

' _Well I have a few ideas. I just have to find some.'_

XXXX

After leaving the burger joint Naruto headed to the mall. Scanning the area he noticed a few group of girls around. So he went window shopping and scanned for Ino's type. This whole thing was just reminding him how much he missed his friends. If Ino was here no doubt she would drag him around the whole place. Ino was bossy, confident and so fun to be around. He couldn't count how many times she tried to get him to ditch his orange jumpsuit.

" **If only she could see you now"** said Kurama **"I think she'd be impressed"**

' _Yeah'_

While he was walking around he noticed a lady sitting by herself. She was in the ice-cream parlour with her laptop. Something about her drew him in. Naruto decided to put his mission on hold for now. Besides who knows maybe she will have some information for him. Naruto walked up to her table and said;

"Hi"

The brunette started;

"Can I help you?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly;

"I hope so. I'm new to town. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

She blinked; Naruto smirked when he saw that.

"I know a Japanese guy in these parts is rare. May I know your name please?"

"Alex"

Naruto frowned;

"I'm getting the impression you are not happy. Is everything okay?"

Alex sighed;

"Look you seem like a nice guy but I am very busy. Of course it doesn't help that my laptop keeps acting up."

Naruto smirked;

"How about I make you a deal?" asked Naruto "I fix your laptop and you have an ice-cream with me"

Alex raised an eyebrow;

"Yeah I don't think you can fix this. None of the tech guys around here know what to do. Also I'm not interested in dating anyone."

Naruto smiled slyly;

"Are you always this fiery? If your plan is to repel guys like that it won't work on me. I love fiery girls. Now I am going to get an ice-cream and fix your laptop."

Alex tried to protest but he was already gone. In a few minutes he was back with his ice-cream and a smirk. Alex watched him commandeer her laptop against her wishes. To be honest, she was becoming intrigued. She had to admit he looked kinda hot. But she didn't believe he could fix her laptop. Well that was until he smirked and handed it back to her.

"You had a malware in your OS. Normally your anti-virus should have handled it but the malware adapted. I was able to use some programs I developed to remove it. I also upgraded your firewall. You're welcome."

Alex was stunned. She went through her systems and found that he had fixed the issue. She saw the cocky smile on his face and sighed.

"Fine I will stay here until my ice-cream finishes"

Naruto chuckled;

"Well how about we start over? Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm new to town."

Alex smiled indulgently;

"My name is Alex Gilbert and I'm a returnee"

"Really?" asked Naruto "Returning from where?"

"College" said Alex "I'm a law major in NYU"

Naruto blinked;

"Well that explains the fire in your eyes. You know I'm starting to think all female lawyers are hot."

Alex smiled;

"Smooth"

Naruto shrugged;

"I try"

"So what brings you to Oregon?" asked Alex

"Well I'm writing a novel and my editor suggested a change of scenery would help. I didn't believe him at first. But I'm glad I listened to him."

Alex frowned playfully;

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

Naruto gasped playfully;

"Brains, beauty and fire"

Alex rolled her eyes;

"I doubt you're going to use a tactic I haven't heard before"

"Oh so you've heard the: 'Did it hurt…when you fell from heaven?' Or 'I think I've seen you before' or my personal favourite 'a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be alone'"

Alex just kept laughing. It wasn't just what Naruto was saying. It was the way he was saying them. Naruto smirked;

"Guys have the best pick-up lines, didn't you know?"

"Hehehe you don't say?"

"Oh yeah" said Naruto "For instance: 'hey baby what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?' That is a crowd favourite."

Alex slowly calmed down from her laughing fit. She noticed Naruto staring deep in her eyes with wonder. She noticed then that he has really beautiful eyes and a great smile. Maybe she could stay for a while.

"So what lines do you use on ladies?" asked Alex

"Oh I stick to the classics: 'Hello you look like my mother'"

Alex busted out laughing. Naruto had said it in a British accent in a deep voice. It was absolutely hilarious especially when she saw him pout.

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Naruto

Alex giggled;

"Yeah I am. So have you seen any of the sites yet?"

"Actually I just got in today. So far I have only been to the Burger place down the street. Are there any places I should see?"

"Well they are a few"

"Hmm well I would love a guide"

"Oh really?" asked Alex

"Of course purely for selfish reasons" said Naruto "I want to have the town most beautiful girl at my side. And with your intelligence I will learn a lot about this place."

" **Flattery much?"** asked Kurama

"Well I suppose we can take our ice-cream to go"

"Indeed we can" said Naruto "Say anything new happen around here?"

Alex shrugged;

"Well from what I heard apparently some trucks went by Saint John's Bridge"

"Oh really?" asked Naruto

"Yeah that was a few weeks ago" said Alex "Most interesting thing to happen to this town in months"

"Well not the most interesting thing" said Naruto slyly

Alex blushed;

"Well I guess you're right."

XXXX

Naruto had to admit; he had a great time. Alex was smart, beautiful, fun and she laughed at his jokes. She was his age but with a mind above her age. Naruto had lost count of how many times her knowledge impressed him. He knew that without his knowledge of computers he wouldn't have been able to keep up. Of course it helped that he made her laugh and she did the same for him. All in all Naruto was very glad he came to Oregon.

" **So what happens when she goes back to New York in a few days?"** asked Kurama **"Or when you return to Central City?"**

Naruto growled;

' _You just couldn't help yourself could you?'_

" **Hey I'm glad you have found a girl but we have to face the facts"**

Naruto didn't want to think about those facts. Instead he focused on getting to Saint John's Bridge. If his guess was right then Eiling's base was there. He would deal with the Alex situation afterwards. When he arrived at the bridge he didn't see anything out the ordinary. He sped to the base of the bridge and searched the perimeter. He couldn't find anything.

"Can you smell that?" asked Kurama

Naruto focused on his senses. It took a moment but he found what Kurama was talking about. There were air pockets coming from the base of the bridge. Naruto felt around the area and found a slot…shielding a keypad. Naruto took out his phone and plugged it into the keypad. It took a few minutes but eventually Naruto got in.

' _Thank you Felicity'_ thought Naruto

Naruto watched as a door opened up. When he went in the door closed back up. He walked down the stairs and came across another door. Naruto repeated the process with the keypad here. Only this time he made sure the door didn't open up. He hacked into the base's security cameras to scope the area.

" **Guess you were right about the security"** said Kurama

' _No kidding'_

Aside from the four guards on the other side of this door, there were dozens of armed men around the facility. Naruto noticed that the first floor was mainly filled with security guards and laser trip wires. The second floor was filled with lab equipment and scientists guarded by two dozen armed men.

" **I guess Eiling learned from his mistakes and doubled his security after you saved Dr Thomas"**

' _Yeah thankfully he doesn't know who rescued him. I can knock out the guards and avoid the trip wires. But if the last base was any indication Eiling has a failsafe here too.'_

" **And you are not fast enough to save anyone if a bomb goes off"**

Naruto decided to take it one step at a time. First he looped the video from the last few minutes. Then he set the feed to lag about 15 minutes. After that he searched for any thermal signals. Thankfully the only heat signatures were people, not bombs. Once that was done Naruto used the jammer he packed for this mission; that way no one could call for help. After that Naruto took a deep breath and sped into the base. He quickly knocked all the guards out from the first and then the second floor.

When he stopped the scientists in the room were in shock. He couldn't blame them. But they didn't have a lot of time. He was about to talk to them when they all pulled out guns. Naruto was shocked when scientists tried to kill him. He noticed one of them dropping under the table. He quickly knocked out the scientists and tied them up, same as he did with the guards. After that was done he approached the redhead with caution.

"You can come out" said Naruto "Why did they attack?"

"They weren't scientists. After you saved Dr Thomas _he_ put measures in place. But I was not expecting someone like you."

"What's your name?"

"Cassandra Keeling"

"Why are you working for him?"

"I don't have a choice. He took my little sister to turn her into a weapon. She has abilities, like you."

"Where is your sister?" asked Naruto "And what are you making for him, bombs?"

"I don't know where she is" said Cassandra "Eiling wants me to replicate the effects of the particle accelerator explosion."

Naruto blinked;

"He wants you to do something that took Harrison Wells fifteen years to do."

"I'm one of the few people smart enough to do so"

Naruto was impressed. He could tell she wasn't just boasting. Well they had fifteen minutes before whoever's watching the base notices something is wrong. He told Cassandra to delete all her research and destroy the equipment. He focused on hacking the base's network to find any mention of Cassandra's sister. Since she was a meta-human Eiling would want to keep her in a safe location. Cassandra had worked on her sister's files.

' _Looks like her sister can tap into sound waves'_ thought Naruto _'She uses those sound waves to disorient people'_

" **Seems a little disappointing"** said Kurama **"I was expecting something more dangerous"**

' _Sound waves are dangerous. If she can manipulate them at will then she can do some serious damage. Everything, living or not, has its own resonate frequency. If she increases it or messes with it then just imagine the chaos she could cause.'_

Kurama blinked;

" **Yeah I am still not used to you being smart"**

Naruto ignored him and continued his search. Manipulating sound waves was bound to attract attention. Naruto decided to use the antenna to search for sound distortions. He hoped that he would be able to find some traces. He waited with baited breath and after 10 minutes he finally got a ping back. It was coming from fifty miles north of here. Naruto 'borrowed' a satellite to get a look at the area. It was an insulated bunker.

"Found her"

Cassandra came to stand beside him.

"That bunker looks like it was built for her. He knows that her powers are easily detectable. The fact that you can even find traces of it means she must be exerting a huge amount. We have to get there now; before she accidently affects the seismic vibrations around here."

Naruto didn't like the thought of that. Once they were done with destroying the lab and everything in it they left. Naruto made sure to drop Cassandra outside the bunker before running in. Unfortunately he ran into a force field. After getting up from the floor he observed his surroundings. The entire bunker was empty save for the opaque force field. Well that was before someone walked out.

"I am to kill anyone who enters here"

Naruto frowned; this guy was covered in some kind of metal. He was also carrying some kind of gun. Naruto watched him point it at him and dodged hoping to avoid the projectile. Unfortunately it wasn't a projectile: it was a sonic blast. For the second time Naruto was blasted to the floor. Naruto grabbed a metal rod and attempted to knock the guard out. But as soon as the metal made contact it was covered in a purple substance. Naruto didn't need to be told what it was.

"So that metal secretes bomb particulate upon impact and you have somehow recreated Ms Keeling's sister's ability."

"I am the first. You will not live to see the rest."

Naruto knew from experience that powers had limits. The metal suit was protected in certain places. According to Dr Thomas the bomb particulate was still very volatile. So if Naruto could somehow overexert the metal then the suit would implode. It wasn't a solution he was comfortable with but he didn't have a choice. He grabbed any item he could in the room and proceeded to hit him with it.

The trick was after hitting him; Naruto would throw the item at the suit before it explodes. Naruto noticed that the faster he went the more the metal secreted. All the solider could see was things exploding in front of him in rapid succession. It was nerve-wracking. He tried to use the sonic gun but Naruto grabbed it and threw it at him. The resulting blast sent him careening into the wall. The impact knocked him out cold. Naruto brought Cassandra in after stripping the soldier of the suit. They needed to find a way to get into the force field.

"Perhaps I can just walk in" said Cassandra

Naruto blinked;

"You can't be serious"

"I live in Central City and I have studied the effects of the particle accelerator explosion. It introduced foreign elements into your DNA. A few weeks ago I developed a way to detect those elements. When he kidnapped me I'm sure he stole my research. That means this force field is designed against people with abilities."

"Meta-humans"

Cassandra blinked;

"Meta-humans…that's a great name"

' _How the hell did Eiling get tech like this?'_

"Okay but be careful"

Naruto watched as she walked in. He waited for a few moments and the barrier came down. He saw the lab that they were using; it was really high-tech. He then noticed that Cassandra was holding someone. He knew that they didn't have time for reunions just yet. After destroying Eiling's lab, Naruto knew that reinforcements were on their way. Eiling wasn't going to let them just walk out here alive. Clearing his throat he said;

"We need to go"

Cassandra started; she realized that the speedster was right. Looking at her sister she felt a fierce desire to keep her safe. There was no way she was going to allow _him_ get his claws into her again. When they stopped hugging Naruto finally saw Cassandra's sister. It was a redhead his age with deep brown eyes. Naruto had to admit; she was beautiful.

"What are you looking at Shithead?"

Naruto twitched; Cassandra sighed;

"Tayuya that's not nice"

Tayuya glared at Naruto;

"I want to know what the Shithead is looking at"

"Delightful isn't she?" asked Naruto

Tayuya growled;

"What did you say, you cock-sucking Shithead?!"

Naruto could feel his temper rising. Kurama on the other hand was starting to like this girl.

" **Oh she's got spunk"**

' _She's pissing me off'_ thought Naruto

"We should get going" said Naruto "Dr Keeling hold onto to your sister I'm going to take you somewhere safe"

Tayuya didn't understand what he meant. But just then she felt something grab her and run. The sensation made every nerve and cell in her body revolt. Without thinking she activated her powers. One moment Naruto was running and the next second he felt dizzy and fell to the ground. He barely managed to crash safely but that created a complication. He landed with Tayuya on him with his hands on her butt to stabilize her. Kurama smirked;

" **My, my, that was fast even for you"** said Kurama

When Naruto realized what Kurama was talking about he sped away from Tayuya. Thankfully the redhead didn't notice. But she still looked pissed.

"What the hell was that you Shithead?!" screamed Tayuya

She had never felt so sick in her life. It felt like she was going to puke her guts out. And if that's how she felt then how did her sister feel? She had powers and so she could withstand the urge to puke; but her sister did not.

"You could have killed us if I didn't stop you!"

Naruto blinked;

' _Stop me?'_

" **That dizzy feeling you got; it was her"** said Kurama **"Her powers allow her to control sound at impressive levels. Don't forget what part of your body is responsible for balance."**

' _The ear-drum'_ realized Naruto _'She sent sound waves into my ear-drum and disrupted my balance'_

Naruto was torn between being angry and impressed. He saw her checking on her sister and settled for being impressed. Apparently not everyone could handle travelling at these speeds. So she caused him to stop before her sister was too badly affected. And judging from how Cassandra was puking she had a point.

"We still have some ways to go" said Naruto "Can you survive it?"

Tayuya glared at him; she knew that he was the one who saved her sister. She also knew that his speed was their best chance. They had to get as far away from the lab as possible. She looked at her sister and knew that she agreed. But she couldn't just let her suffer. Cassandra has always had a weak stomach.

"I'll be fine" said Cassandra "I can rest up when we stop for real"

Tayuya turned to Naruto;

"This place better be worth it Shithead or else..."

Naruto nodded and took off again. They arrived at their destination: London. Tayuya frowned;

"What the fuck are we doing here Shithead?"

"Two reasons: this is the worst city in the world to commit a crime; cameras everywhere."

"Not good enough you blockhead; people can be paid off"

Naruto smirked;

"I have a couple friends here who would be happy to help keep you safe"

Just then Naruto saw Dr Thomas coming towards them. Naruto had called him ahead to meet him in the park. After introducing Dr Thomas to the Keeling sisters Naruto made to leave. But before he could Tayuya grabbed his hand. Frowning Naruto asked;

"Is something wrong?"

Cassandra hid her smile. Her little sister was proud and stubborn. But she knew her enough to know that this speedster had left an impression on her. Of course Tayuya would never admit that she wanted to see him again. Tayuya was so adorable when she acted like this.

Tayuya glowered at Naruto;

"So what you expect to trust this jackass just because you ask us to?" asked Tayuya "How do we know he won't betray us?"

Naruto smiled

"Relax Tayuya I trust Dr Thomas"

Tayuya scoffed;

"I don't"

Kurama was laughing hysterically in his mind. When Naruto asked him what was so funny; the fox just kept laughing. He also noticed Cassandra hiding a smile. Was there a joke he was missing? He decided to focus on getting Tayuya to relax.

"Not everyone is like the ones whom held you captive. You can't stop trusting people."

"I lived in Central City and I want weekly Big Belly Burgers from there"

Naruto blinked;

"You want me to bring you burgers every week?"

Kurama's laughter doubled and even Cassandra coughed to hide her amusement. Naruto could see Tayuya blushing in what he thought was anger. He had dealt with enough angry girls in life. He wasn't about to anger someone who could burst his ear-drums.

"You got a problem with that Shithead?"

"Nope no problem"

Tayuya nodded at turned to face Cassandra;

"Let's go" said Tayuya "See you in a week Shithead"

Naruto blinked;

' _Kurama what the heck just happened?'_

Kurama smirked;

" **Looks like you are now a delivery boy kit"**

' _I'm not a delivery boy!'_

" **Sure you are not"** said Kurama sarcastically

Naruto decided that he had had enough for one day. He went back to where he placed the suit and sonic gun. He then proceeded to bury both somewhere no one would find them. After that he spent a few extra days with Alex before leaving for Central City. The whole experience helped him write his book from a different light. He had a feeling Flynn would love this one. He was sad to leave Oregon though. He had really bonded with Alex. But she had to go back to school and he had to go back to Central City.

XXXX

"So I leave Central City for a few days and you fight a man who steals Barry's powers, kills Tony, causes a citywide blackout and nearly kills Dr Wells. While all this is going on a man named, Clock King takes CCPD hostage; shoots officers including Eddie and is taken down by Iris. And all this happens within the span of 24 hours."

Cisco blinked;

"You know it sounds different when you say it"

"I am never leaving you guys for more than a day ever again"

Barry smirked;

"Well something good did come out of this"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly;

"Yeah you fully connected to your powers"

"Well yeah but I'm talking about our names"

Naruto blinked;

"Names?" asked Naruto "You mean Iris changed our names"

"Yeah I'm Flash and you are Blaze" said Barry

"Hmm Blaze" said Naruto thoughtfully "I like it"

"Thought you might"

Naruto decided that despite how he felt about Wells his friends were worth it. So until he obtains solid evidence against Wells; he will accept him for now. While he will never trust him he wasn't going to let Wells stop him from saving the city. It was his duty after all.

 **A/N: I know I promised a longer chapter. However S01E06 was a turning point in Barry's life. Any attempt I made to add Naruto to the episode didn't feel right. So I decided to do something different. Also the winner of the polls will be decided when the next chapter comes out. So till then you can vote. I have something delicious planned for the next chapter.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your support. I thought creating a poll for Caitlin Snow. But instead I want you to pick someone you want her to end up with. You can send your choices as reviews and the choice with the most tallies wins. NOTE: You are free to choose anyone to pair with Caitlin. I'm excited to see your choices. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **MichaelTheBeast: Thanks for voting.**

 **Ericmw8: Thanks for your review.**

 **Xconan25x: Thanks for the review and the suggestions.**

 **BD: I actually weighed the two options. In this universe Tayuya is 18; she's not dressed in her Sound getup; also Naruto didn't interact with her for long. He will remember her, just not now.**

 **DragonBERSERKER: Thanks for voting.**

 **Biginferno: Thanks for the support and your vote.**

 **Ittehgaps: Thanks for the ideas.**

 **Archer Chef: I like your analogy. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Taz Bill: Thanks for voting.**

 **M0bz: Thanks. I am glad you liked it.**

 **Ironknight3307: Thanks for voting.**

 **Wolfking0811: Thanks for voting.**

 **Guest: Sorry I don't count guest reviews.**

 **Zrodeathwing: Thanks for voting.**

 **Liger: Sorry I need your actual name. I checked your name and I couldn't find your variation. And by the time you read this the poll would be over.**

 **Bloodyhound17: Thanks for your support and your vote.**

 **SilveerKnighT: Thanks for voting.**

 **Shadowolf9512: Thanks for voting.**

 **Im-Bored-and-Gay: Thanks for your support.**

 **TheSuperSentry: Thanks for voting.**

 **AnimeWatcher201: Thanks for voting and for your support.**

 **BuriedAllen01: Thanks for voting.**

 **Jony Uzumaki: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Tayuya: 11**

 **Thea: 16**

 **Jessie: 1**

 **Sin [Cindy]:**

 **NOTE: Thea wins the polls. So Naruto and Thea will be the pairing. However they are not going to get together immediately. In CW, Oliver and Barry had girlfriends before they married Felicity and Iris. I intend to do the same thing. Naruto will be paired off with Thea, just not yet.**

Chapter 8: Part 1

"In order to protect something one must sacrifice something else" – Uchiha Madara

' _So I'm really doing this'_ thought Naruto _'I still don't know why I'm doing this'_

Kurama smirked;

" **Well I told you that you are a delivery boy"**

Naruto twitched; he was still unclear why Tayuya wants Big Belly Burgers every week. And he definitely didn't know why he was bringing it to her. But as he ran to London he couldn't help but feel a bit excited. He wasn't sure why but somehow Tayuya felt familiar. Kurama of course wasn't going to tell Naruto why he felt that way. The less he knew about this the better. When Naruto arrived at the park he saw Tayuya waiting for him. She was lying on the grass in a beautiful outfit.

"Yo" said Naruto

Tayuya jumped; she was not expecting that and she was not pleased.

"Shithead, give me one reason I shouldn't shatter your entire nervous system" growled Tayuya

Naruto smirked;

"I bring burgers"

Tayuya looked at the burgers and back at Naruto. Gritting her teeth she said;

"Try that next time and burgers won't save you"

Naruto knew he should be scared. But all he kept thinking was how attractive Tayuya looked when she was angry. He stretched the burgers to her and she took them with a glare.

"If you leave without my permission I will find you and make you pay"

Naruto frowned; this girl was really confusing. First she wants him delivering burgers and now she wants him to wait here with her. He had a city to protect; who knows what's happening in Central City right now.

"Tayuya I can't stay long"

Tayuya grabbed his hand and dragged him down. So now they were both sitting on the grass. She then took the second burger and handed it to him. Of course the action confused him: she was blushing and refused to meet his eye.

' _Kurama are girls always this confusing?'_

Kurama shook his head; Naruto may have gotten smarter but he was still clueless about girls.

"Just eat the damn burger Shithead" gritted Tayuya

Naruto took the burger and saw Tayuya watching him covertly. That was when he realized that he had Kakashi's mask on. When Cisco added it to his suit he hadn't thought of this application. He would never forget how many times Team 7 had tried to see Kakashi's face. And now he was in Kakashi's position. Smirking Naruto slowly took the burger to his mouth while slowly lowering his mask. Just as the mask was opening a dog blitzed past them drawing Tayuya's focus.

"Hmm that was a good burger" said Naruto

Tayuya twitched; damn that dog.

"Eating so fast is unhealthy" said Tayuya "You should savour your food"

Naruto smirked cheekily;

"I'm so glad you care about my health" said Naruto

Tayuya growled;

"Like I give a damn about you Shithead"

Naruto decided to really look at her as she ate. From her luscious red hair; to her impeccable figure-slender and powerful-; to her expressive eyes and the blush dusting her cheeks: Naruto could say one thing Tayuya is beautiful. But as he watched her he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her somewhere. She said she lived in Central City so maybe he had seen her in the city. Tayuya decided that she had had enough of his staring.

"What are you looking at dipshit?" growled Tayuya "You got something to say to me?"

Naruto blinked; her face was red. He knew she was angry but yet Hinata used to blush that way too. Was it that girls turn red when they're angry? He raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Tayuya I just couldn't help myself"

"What?" gritted Tayuya "You think my hair is ugly or what? You been staring at my face Shithead"

Naruto frowned

"Your hair is beautiful Tayuya as are the rest of you"

Tayuya's blush deepened at his honest answer. She didn't really know how to respond. So she lay down and closed her eyes. Naruto was unsure of what to do now. He knew that he wanted to know more about Tayuya though. He was curious about her; also her personality was interesting. But how to do that without annoying her was the question.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Naruto

"It's a free world Shithead"

Naruto twitched as he lay down;

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" asked Tayuya cheekily

"Central City calls me: Blaze"

Tayuya opened her eyes and stared at Naruto. Two seconds later she was laughing her ass off. Naruto wasn't sure he enjoyed being laughed at. But despite his annoyance, he could admit Tayuya had a nice laugh.

"Who came up with that?" asked Tayuya

Naruto pouted;

"What's wrong with Blaze?"

Tayuya chuckled;

"Everything" said Tayuya "Oh I can see the headline now: 'Blaze blazing down the street in his white outfit.'"

It took Naruto a minute to realize the double meaning attached to his name. He sputtered;

"Th-That's…not what I meant"

Tayuya smirked

"So have you 'blazed' anyone recently?"

Naruto turned red. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't considered the other implication of his name. Of course now that's all he could think about. Unfortunately given how people responded to the new names Blaze was going to stick.

Kurama smirked wickedly;

" **Going to stick huh?"** asked Kurama

Naruto groaned;

' _Not you too Baka Kitsune'_

Tayuya would never admit it but Blaze looked cute pouting like that. But she also had to ask;

"Why do you do it?"

Naruto blinked;

"Do what?"

"Risk your life to help people you've never met"

Naruto sighed;

"I guess that's just part of who I am. If I see someone in trouble I can't stop myself from helping. Looking back I can confess that it has put in really tough spots. But I am not the kind of guy who runs away from helping someone, even if it is hard."

Tayuya smirked;

"Hard huh?" asked Tayuya

Naruto blushed;

"That's not what I meant"

" **Oh I like this girl"** said Kurama

Tayuya smiled;

"So what's with the mask and goggles?"

"I have to protect my identity"

Tayuya's eyes narrowed;

"So you won't tell me your real name or show me your face."

Naruto gulped;

"I keep my identity a secret to protect the ones I care about. And that includes you."

Tayuya was stunned.

"Wait you care about me?" asked Tayuya "Why?"

Naruto shrugged;

"Why not?" asked Naruto

Tayuya was floored. Growing up it was just her and her sister. Cassandra was the science prodigy and she was the delinquent. So she was used to people adoring her sister and tolerating her. Cassandra was the only one who knew that her hard personality was a façade. Before their parents died Tayuya was a shy girl. But when they died Tayuya found it easier to hold onto the rage than face the pain.

But from his tone Tayuya knew that Blaze really cared about her. Normally when things get emotional she grabbed hold of her rage and lashed out. It was easier to push people away than watch them leave. She couldn't bear to lose anyone else. So she drew out her anger and was prepared to lash out when…

"I know what it like is to lose people you love." said Naruto "In this world it's just me and my big sister."

"You're an orphan too?" asked Tayuya gently

Naruto blinked;

"Too?" asked Naruto

Tayuya flinched;

"It's none of your business Shithead" gritted Tayuya

Naruto didn't let the tone affect him. He could see she was hurting. He, of all people, knew what it's like to hide behind a façade. Looking at her hardened expression, he was reminded of Gaara. Gaara had known loss and hatred. But while he hid behind smiles and pranks; Gaara embraced his rage and used it as a weapon. Tayuya was doing the same thing. The thought alone pushed him to place a hand on her shoulder.

"My parents died when I was a baby." started Naruto "I have been searching my whole life for a family. When I moved to Central City I was alone. But in the city I found my big sister. She took me in and adopted me as her little brother. She is my family. That hole in your heart can only be filled with connections to other people. You make the hole in my chest smaller Tayuya. I'm glad we met."

Tayuya couldn't hear any of this. She had closed that part of herself. She had refused to deal with her parents' death. And she wasn't going to go there now. She refused to cry about this. There was nothing to cry about. The rage that kept her safe was beginning to fill her heart.

"You think some sob story is going to make me spill my guts to you?" gritted Tayuya "Your parents died so what? I am not some weak pathetic girl. I can take care of myself. So why don't you take your goody-goody two shoes act on the FUCKING ROAD?!"

Kurama knew what she was doing. He also knew that Naruto was hurt by what she said. But he knew the kit well. If they left Tayuya here he would regret it for the rest of his life. The blond had a tender heart after all. Normally he wouldn't care about Tayuya. But he'd rather not deal with an emo Naruto.

" **Naruto hug her"** said Kurama

' _I'd rather not'_

" **Kit I know rage and hatred better than anyone. Just hug her and don't let go until the rage passes."**

Naruto had poured his heart out and Tayuya had stepped on it. After what happened with Sasuke he wasn't ready to deal with that again. But just like he told Tayuya; he wasn't the kind of guy who ran away from doing the right thing. So he did what Kurama said and held Tayuya in his arms. Instantly she fought against him but he tuned it out. He also ignored everything she said while struggling to get free. After a long while Tayuya finally exhausted her anger and then the tears came. Naruto's heart broke when she started sobbing uncontrollably.

" **Just hold her Kit. She needs this."**

' _Damn it Kurama I don't like seeing her like this'_

Kurama rolled his eyes;

" **You don't like seeing anyone like this"**

Naruto couldn't argue with that. He could still remember seeing Sakura crying over Sasuke. He didn't think about the promise. He just had to do whatever he could to make her stop crying. Finally after what felt like forever Tayuya calmed down. Sniffling she said;

"Proud you brought me to tears?" asked Tayuya

Naruto held her tighter

"I would give anything to make your pain go away."

Tayuya scoffed;

"You really are a boy-scout aren't you?"

Naruto smiled;

"I wish"

Tayuya chuckled a bit. She honestly felt so drained after crying. But she felt better in Naruto's arms. She also knew she should probably apologize for what she said.

"Lunch"

Naruto blinked;

"What?"

"I'll buy you lunch"

Naruto smirked; he knew she was trying to apologize. He wasn't going to make it easy on her.

"I consume about 10,000 calories a day"

Tayuya stiffened in shock. But she had already said she'd take him to lunch.

"I already said I'd take you to lunch didn't I?"

Naruto chuckled; then he said gently

"If you ever want to talk about it…"

"Not today Shithead" interjected Tayuya "…But maybe someday"

They stayed in each other's arms for some time. But Naruto felt his phone vibrating. When he checked it: it was a text from Flynn. Sighing he said;

"Tayuya…"

"You better come back soon Shithead"

Naruto smirked;

"You bet I will"

XXXX

When Naruto arrived at Flynn's office he was nervous. When he sent Flynn the final manuscript during his stay in Oregon; he was anxious. Now once he goes through this door, he will hear the verdict. Taking a deep breath Naruto walked in;

"Ah Naruto welcome please sit"

Naruto gulped as he took his seat;

"So?" asked Naruto nervously

Flynn smiled;

"No need to be so nervous Naruto" assured Flynn "I read your work and…I loved it"

Naruto let a relieved sigh;

"So it was good?" asked Naruto

"Oh it was better than good" said Flynn "The trip you took really reflected in your work. I showed it to our chief and he loved it as well. Your book has officially passed the bar if you know what I mean."

Naruto laughed;

"I couldn't have done it without you Flynn"

Flynn waved his comment;

"Please you have a gift I just helped you hone it. I think you should treat yourself. You've more than earned it."

"I will. So when can it be published?"

"Well it is currently going through editing and we're finalizing some parts: post-production if you pardon my use of the term. But as soon as it is ready to be released I will inform you. Now this is your last chance to put your real name on the cover."

Naruto thought about it. To be honest when this started out he didn't want to use his real name. Mainly because he felt his loved ones wouldn't like the genre. But now he knew that they deserved to know. Besides Barry had a day job why shouldn't he?

"I want to use my real name Flynn"

Flynn smiled;

"Very well Naruto" said Flynn "We have to work out some final details-paperwork-and then you're free to go"

Naruto couldn't shake the excitement bubbling inside of him. All through the different questions, decisions and paperwork he and Flynn worked on his mind was spinning. He was going to be an author. It was a heeding feeling. He couldn't wait to show his book to his friends and Akira. Between this and being Blaze plus all his precious people Naruto was finally starting to feel like he belonged. As if on cue he got a text from Cisco after leaving Flynn's office.

" **Time to blaze off"**

Naruto growled;

' _Shut up'_

XXXX

Star Labs Cortex

"Anger, hate, aggression…" said Wells

"A Jedi craves not these things" quoted Cisco

"For real?" asked Naruto

Cisco blinked;

"No one is feeling that quote"

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for like five minutes and then they were fine again" said Barry

"Anger can be a powerful emotion" stated Wells "If this meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims he can do a lot of damage"

"Detective West helped me get a copy of the CAT scans did on everyone on the bank" said Caitlin "Take a look"

Naruto turned to the screen and he was stunned. After learning of his powers he had done every research he could find on anger. So he knew what he was looking at.

"Well look at this, the emotion centres of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed" said Dr Wells

"Yeah especially the area that controls executive function" said Naruto

Caitlin blinked;

"Yes the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their heads." Said Caitlin "How did you know that Naruto?"

"I may not have a degree but I am smart Caitlin" said Naruto

" **Words I never thought you would utter"** said Kurama

' _Shush'_

"How do you think the Meta does it to them?" asked Barry

Caitlin shrugged;

"That's the half a million-dollar question"

They all noticed Barry's phone vibrate. Naruto knew from his face exactly who it was from. And so did Caitlin.

"Hey after you guys figure it out just give me a call okay?" said Barry

"Is the Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" asked Caitlin

Barry frowned innocently;

"No"

Caitlin gave him a look and Barry sighed;

"Yeah" confessed Barry "She probably just wants to ask me-you know him-about meta-human stuff for her blog"

"Do you want some advice?" asked Caitlin

Barry made a face;

"No matter what I say I'm getting the advice right"

"Don't get involved" said Caitlin "As the Flash or yourself, you don't want to be the one to blame for their break-up"

"Yeah okay I hear you" said Barry

Naruto knew from his facial expression that he definitely didn't hear her. But this meta-human gave him a bad feeling. There was basically no barrier between him and Kurama. So if this guy could make him angry there's no telling what could happen.

" **I think we both know what would happen"** said Kurama

' _He could use his powers to make us both angry. Without the seal our minds run on the same frequency now. And if he sends us both into a state of rage then…'_

" **Best case scenario: you murder lots of people with your speed"**

Naruto groaned;

' _Worst case scenario: Central City gets to experience her first Bijuu attack'_

" **You know that you have two choices"**

' _Yeah get a handle on staying in control of your chakra even just a little bit. With both of us fighting we could negate the rage.'_

" **Or you could simply stay away from this meta-human"**

' _When have you ever known me to run away?'_

Kurama sighed;

" **I already don't like this"**

"Hey guys let me know when you got something" said Naruto "I got to go"

XXXX

" **This is a bad idea"** said Kurama **"You've just started to learn how to navigate your ability. Throwing my chakra into your system could cause serious damages."**

' _You're not saying anything I don't already know'_ said Naruto _'but I refuse to run from my problems'_

" **When this backfires I will be there to say 'I told you so'"**

' _I know you will'_ replied Naruto _'Now let's get started'_

Naruto sat in a meditative stance and started drawing tiny bits of Kurama's chakra. They both decided that Naruto would be the one taking: it would make stopping far easier. At first Naruto didn't feel much but as he drew more something happened. Pain shot through every nerve in his body. It was like he had been set ablaze. Naturally pain drives people to flight or fight responses. They either run away from the pain or push through it. You already know which route Naruto took.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Naruto

The blond idiot had decided to take more than he should have. His reasoning being his body would get used to it faster. Unfortunately the gates had already been opened and he couldn't stop. Thankfully Naruto was literally in the middle of nowhere. If not the KI and sheer presence would surely be noticed. Also thankfully Earth didn't have any Bijuu detection systems.

" **Naruto you have to hand control over to me!"** shouted Kurama

Naruto's mind right now was vulnerable. He was in too much pain to draw a coherent thought. So there was no way he could stop drawing on Kurama's chakra. Naruto's mind was focused on one thought: Draw all of Kurama's chakra and the pain would stop. Was it a sane plan? Absolutely not, but that was Naruto's focus right now. Kurama knew if not for the fact that he was consciously pulling his chakra back Naruto would be dead.

Naruto heard Kurama and decided to trust the fox. Immediately he handed control over he passed out. Kurama was older and could endure the pain a lot better. So the fox gradually pulled his chakra back into the seal. After that was done he ran to Star Labs and collapsed in the med-bay.

"Did you hear Barry?" asked Cisco "The Arrow is in Central City"

Caitlin sighed at her best friend's excitement;

"Yes Cisco I was on the comms too"

"I hope we meet him" said Cisco

Caitlin was saved from replying when entered the med-bay and saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Caitlin

XXXX

When Naruto woke up he wished he hadn't. He hurt in places he didn't even know he had. He noticed Caitlin and Cisco in the room with him. He was almost afraid of how Caitlin would react. Unfortunately life didn't give him any pity. Caitlin saw that he was awake and she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" exclaimed Caitlin

Naruto cringed;

"Can we please not yell at the invalid?"

Caitlin glared icily at Naruto;

"Do you have any idea how close to dying you were?" asked Caitlin "We had to keep pumping blood and fluids into your body. If it wasn't for how fast you healed and the treatments I gave you; you would be dead. And given your current state I'm beginning to think that's what you want. You nearly gave us heart attacks damn it. And if you died how would we explain it to Barry or worse Akira? Did you ever think about that?!"

Naruto had to admit that he didn't think about that.

"I'm sorry Caitlin"

Caitlin looked ready to strangle him;

"Oh so I guess that makes up for all the stress you put us under"

"I was training my abilities and it got out of control" said Naruto "Thanks for saving my life"

Caitlin looked at his honest, remorseful eyes and the fight left her.

"Naruto I can't lose anyone in my life right now"

The plea in her voice made him feel worse than dirt.

"I promise you're not going to lose me" stated Naruto

Caitlin scoffed;

"Really?" asked Caitlin sarcastically

Naruto's eyes hardened in determination;

"I promise"

"So you run into metal grinder or something?" asked Cisco

Before Naruto could reply they saw Barry speed in…with Felicity. Naruto tried not to laugh at the two nerds. His body still hurt too much. Caitlin and Cisco left his side to check on them. So he decided to take this time to talk with Kurama.

' _Hey'_

Kurama sighed tiredly;

" **If I had the energy I would strangle you"**

' _What happened?'_ asked Naruto _'Why did your chakra hurt so much?'_

" **Your body changed when you landed here. Your new cells are not used to having my chakra in them. So when you drew on my chakra you suffered chakra poisoning."**

' _So I can't access your chakra anymore?'_ asked Naruto

" **Your plan while completely idiotic had its benefits"** said Kurama **"Your cells healed themselves with traces of my chakra in them. So now you can draw 30% of my chakra and use it to augment your speed and your regenerative ability."**

' _Only 30%?'_ asked Naruto

Kurama shrugged;

" **If you want to unlock more then you first have to get used to the level you can take. Once your body is comfortable with 30% you can unlock more. You've suffered the brunt of the pain. So next time it won't hurt as much. But I wouldn't recommend using my chakra till you fully heal."**

Naruto sighed;

' _Yeah'_

Just then he heard Caitlin scream. He didn't care about his recovery. He ran into the cortex and saw something flying around. When it imbedded itself into the wall Naruto noticed it was a boomerang.

"That's my bad" said Cisco "That's on me"

"I want that Arrow out of my city, tonight" said Joe

"What is going on here?" asked Naruto

Everyone noticed him in the room and Caitlin was not pleased.

"What are doing on your feet?!" shouted Caitlin

"I heard you scream" replied Naruto

"Well you should be resting" said Caitlin

Naruto looked at Felicity;

"The Arrow is in Central City?"

"Yeah"

"Cool" said Naruto "It is good to see you Felicity"

Felicity smiled;

"You too Naruto. But maybe you should take your doctor's orders." Said Felicity

Naruto sighed;

"Yeah I'm going sheesh"

XXXX

Naruto got tired of staying at home so he left for Jitters. It was the first time since he discovered his powers that he took the bus. It was so slow. Naruto wished above everything he could run but Caitlin would have his head. When he arrived at Jitters he saw Barry and Iris staring at Felicity and…who was that guy?

"Hey guys"

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey"

Naruto blinked at the different tones. Iris looked smitten and Barry looked like he swallowed a lime. Iris was still looking at the blond sitting with Felicity.

"So who's that with Felicity?"

Iris sighed dreamingly

"Oliver Queen"

"I'm going to go" said Barry

"Yeah okay" said Iris distractedly

Naruto frowned when he saw Oliver walking towards Barry. Thanks to his sister he knew the name Oliver Queen. Lost at sea; stranded on an island and back to his city. But the way he walked…it wasn't like a civilian. It wasn't just that he was built. It was the grace he walked with and the look in his eyes. Naruto knew that look anywhere. He had seen it in Kakashi's eyes after all. One thing is certain: Oliver Queen isn't what everyone thinks he is.

" **He's trained"** said Kurama **"the question is: how does Barry know him?"**

' _Wait a minute Barry worked with Felicity in Starling on a case. Felicity works with the Arrow.'_

" **You think billionaire playboy Oliver Queen is the Arrow"**

Naruto looked at his hands and arms. Somehow he could visual a bow in them. If Oliver Queen wasn't the Arrow, Naruto was certain that he worked for him. He moved too much like an assassin to be a civilian.

" **I guess time will tell"** said Kurama

XXXX

Naruto was glad he took the day off. It felt really good to just relax. Well that is until he got to Star Labs and was debriefed on the meta-human of the week. First Barry goes after the Meta without back-up; then he gets whammed and loses the target. Naruto knew he shouldn't be offended but he was. He might still be healing from his injuries but he could handle himself. Just then Felicity's phone rang and judging from her body language something was wrong.

"Okay I'll call you back later"

Naruto frowned;

"Is everything okay?"

"That was the Arrow he said Barry is acting strangely"

"Strangely how?" asked Dr Wells

"He's been whammed" said Joe as he walked in "He was acting angry it was scary and his eyes…they glowed"

"It's possible his body is fighting off the effects so it's hitting him slower" deduced Caitlin

"When it comes to rage that is never a good thing" said Dr Wells "The longer you suppress your emotions…"

"The bigger the explosion" finished Felicity

"Considering what he can do how do we even stop him?" asked Joe

"A cold gun would come in real handy right about now" said Cisco

"Hey" said Joe

"I'm just saying"

"None of us can stop Barry, especially since Naruto is still healing" said Wells "Fortunately Felicity knows someone who can. I think you'd better call back Oliver Queen. We're gonna need the Arrow's help."

"Wait so I was right" said Naruto

"You knew who the Arrow was?" asked Cisco "And you didn't tell us?"

"I saw him today and sort of connected the dots. He doesn't move like a regular civilian. How did you find out Dr Wells?"

"I just did"

"Hmmm"

" **You don't believe him"** stated Kurama

' _Do you?'_ asked Naruto

" **Not even a little bit"**

"Okay you guys brief the Arrow I'll go find Barry. Caitlin don't worry I'll be careful."

XXXX

" **You will not be careful"** said Kurama

' _If Barry reveals himself it will destroy both of our reputations. I might be able to live with being the bad guy. Barry will not.'_

" **So where are you going?"**

' _Well in his state of mind, there are only a few things he can lash out at. Since he's already lashed out at CCPD and at Oliver there's only one more person on the list.'_

" **Eddie Thwane"** said Kurama **"The guy who stole the love of his life and wants to have him arrested."**

' _Exactly'_

" **Alright so where is Detective Thwane?"**

"Naruto you there?" asked Felicity "Barry's downtown hurry"

"On my way"

" **Well I guess there's my answer"**

When Naruto arrived and saw Barry walking towards Eddie he made his choice. He picked up speed and slammed into him. Turning around he grabbed Eddie and Iris and put them in the car.

"Akira was right" said Iris "There are two of you"

"Stay here" ordered Naruto "Flash has been affected by the meta-human who attacked the bank earlier."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Iris

Naruto saw Barry advancing towards them…rage in his eyes.

"I just have to help him remember who he is"

With that Naruto ran towards Barry but his injuries slowed him down. It was because of that Barry sent him careening to the ground.

"You really think you can take me on?!" demanded Barry "You're just a kid. I'm the fastest man alive."

Naruto was about to make his move when Barry was caught by an arrow. Turning they saw Oliver standing there.

"You need to calm down" said Arrow

"And you need to hold on" said Flash

" **Oi Kit you can't fight"** said Kurama **"Just leave this to Oliver"**

As much as he hated to admit it, Kurama was right. Using his speed worsened his injuries and Oliver didn't need a liability in that fight. What he could do is to bring in their Meta of the week…and he did. Oh it was a sweet pleasure finding him and knocking him out.

XXXX

Apparently Bivilo didn't share his opinion.

"You think this will stop me? I will make you tear each other to pieces. You will all die…"

"Blah, blah, blah no prison can hold me" mocked Cisco "Heard it all before pal. Adios Prism"

"I liked Rainbow Raider" said Caitlin

Cisco frowned;

"Okay you get to pick the name"

"I have a prison like this" said Oliver "Mine is on an nearly inhospitable in the North China sea but this works too"

Naruto and Barry shared a look.

XXXX

"My identity is closely guarded secret known only to a few" said Oliver "and if it were to get out it'll endanger my family, my friends and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them."

"What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you and he can't wait to do it again soon"

"Right"

Naruto wondered if Oliver knew how whipped he is.

"You know it didn't sound like that's what he was saying" remarked Cisco

"Definitely not what he was saying" said Naruto

Joe walked up to Oliver;

"I may not agree with your methods but thank you"

"You're welcome"

Naruto smiled at the handshake. That smile disappeared with what he heard next.

"Hey if I had a DNA sample that I couldn't fully break down do you think you could isolate the genetic markers for me?" asked Felicity

"Sure what's the sample from?" asked Caitlin

"Canary's murder"

"Of course" assured Caitlin

Naruto hated that look in Felicity's eyes. Losing someone was hard even harder when they are murdered. It all reminded him too much of Sasuke and Tayuya.

"Mr Queen I met your father once" said Dr Wells "charity event one of the things we spoke of was you. I think he would be very proud of the man you've become."

Naruto frowned as Oliver replied Wells. The way Oliver looked at Wells; it was the same way he looks at Wells now. Naruto had no doubt that Oliver noticed that there was something off about Wells. Whatever that thing was he was going to get down to the bottom of it. On his way out he got a text from Flynn.

 _Book's ready. Printed copies in Starling City. See you there in a couple days._

' _I guess I get to go to Starling City after all'_

" **Indeed you do"**

 **A/N: That's that folks. Let me know what you think.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Dante out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, this story now has over 100 reviews. Wow that's a lot of love. Thanks. I hope you like chapter.**

 **Ericmw8: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Xconan25x: Thanks for the suggestions. Let me know how I do.**

 **Guest: Thanks for feeding my fears about this story.**

 **Guest: Thanks for your patience so far. I hope you stick with the story.**

Chapter 9:

Park

Naruto blinked;

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked Cassandra

Naruto had to be honest when Cassandra called him to London he was not expecting this.

"You said you hacked into your captor's secure files and he was almost able to track your location"

"My location doesn't matter" said Cassandra "What I found on the files are what matters."

"I know of a guy who can create replicas of himself but what you're suggesting is impossible"

Cassandra was getting angry. She wished she could look into this matter alone. But considering what they were dealing with it was too dangerous. She had no desire to put Tayuya in his crosshairs. So she decided to tell Blaze what she found but he wasn't hearing her.

"I saw research files that showed it is very possible. That is why I called you. I need you to find out what they are making and destroy it."

"Okay run it by me again" said Naruto "Also make it simple. I'm not a scientist on your level"

"Look they are building a virus. I was able to read some of the stage tests they have done before I had to shut down the connection. At stage 1 the virus causes flu-like symptoms which varied among the test subjects. Stage 2 showed meta-manifestation: the virus honed in on the individual subject's recessive abilities and magnified them. But that kind of genetic growth is unnatural. So in stage 3 their genetics break down causing brain degeneration and cardiovascular failure; inevitably killing the subject…painfully."

Naruto truly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just how did a general keep experiments like this under wraps?"

Cassandra frowned;

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine.

"Was it not General Wade Eiling that kidnapped Tayuya and forced you to work for him?"

"No I have never met any generals" said Cassandra "The person in charge was most definitely not a general"

"Do you know who he is?" asked Naruto

"No but he is smart, very smart"

Naruto groaned;

' _Of course my life is never easy'_

" **I guess you add this guy to the list of people you're investigating"** said Kurama

' _If what Cassandra is saying is true then whoever this guy is just moved to the top of the list.'_

"Okay what else can you tell me?"

Cassandra sighed regretfully;

"Aside from the project name I couldn't get much else."

"What is the project name?"

"Amazo"

Naruto frowned;

"Amazo?" asked Naruto

"Yeah the name isn't much but the thing is; they are using people in their experiments."

Naruto growled; yeah this guy was definitely on the top of his list.

"Blaze you have to find this project and shut it down"

"I will" swore Naruto "I promise"

Cassandra pulled out a thumb drive and gave it to Naruto.

"This has all the information I was able to gather as well as how I found them. Be careful."

"Tell Tayuya I will see her later"

"I will"

XXXX

" **So what are you going to do?"** asked Kurama

' _I leave for Starling City tomorrow'_ said Naruto _'If anyone can find out more about this Amazo it will be Felicity'_

" **You realize that there is a chance that that will expose her location. Felicity is good yes but she's not invincible."**

' _I'll let her know the risks beforehand'_ said Naruto _'for now I have some things to do'_

Kurama smirked;

" **Someone's excited"** Kurama said glibly

Naruto smirked;

' _Oh you have no idea'_

XXXX

Ferris Airfield

"Alright people today is going to be epic" Cisco said gleaming with excitement

Caitlin was starting to feel just a bit excited herself. Ever since Naruto's accident his cells were generating far more energy than before. In the same way Barry's cells were boosted after Blackout struck. While she was content to use science and tests to determine Naruto's improvement; the boys had a different plan in mind. She wished she was surprised when Naruto challenged Barry to a race. Despite his recklessness and his odd behavioural patterns, Naruto wasn't the type to sit in a lab. Caitlin turned to Dr Wells;

"Who do you think will win?"

Wells smiled;

"Well we will find out soon Dr Snow"

Cisco was giddy;

"On the left we have the genius CSI specialist who has defeated Blackout, Girder and gone toe-to-toe with the Arrow: I give you the Flash." said Cisco "And his opponent the fearless speed prodigy and excellent detective: I give you the one, the only Blaze."

Caitlin smiled;

' _Boys'_

"Gentlemen start your engines"

"Try not to feel bad when I win" said Naruto

Barry smirked;

"Hi my name is Barry Allen and I'm the Fastest Man Alive"

Naruto got into running position with a smirk. Regardless of who won, this was going to be fun.

"GO!"

Cisco was blown back. The speed at which they took off was unreal. Cisco ran back to the tent and asked;

"How fast are they going?"

Caitlin was too stunned to reply so Dr Wells did.

"They are running at 965 km/ph." Said Dr Wells

"That's just their base speed too" said Caitlin astounded "from the looks of their vitals they can still go faster"

"Well let's see just how fast shall we?" asked Dr Wells

"And I know just how to make them go faster"

Cisco tapped the comms;

"Hey Naruto I bet Barry can run circles around you"

Caitlin stared at him; Cisco shrugged unrepentantly. But the trick worked Naruto forced himself to go as fast as he could. Barry, who didn't want to lose, was forced to do the same. Wells knew needed to know just how fast Barry could move. After all, it was high time they met. He watched as their speed output doubled as did the strain in their bodies.

Cisco stared at the track and all he could see was yellow and gold lightning. He wondered how much more awesome it would be to have this race in an enclosed circle. Watching Barry and Naruto running in a…speed lab would be so awesome. Caitlin gasped;

"They have reached supersonic" said Caitlin "But it looks like Naruto is a few digits faster than Barry"

"How many digits?" asked Cisco "Can you tell?"

"Barry is going at 1930 km/ph. while Naruto is going at 1935 km/ph."

Wells leaned back intrigued;

"So Naruto is moving faster than Barry. Interesting"

"Yes Naruto is moving faster than Barry but his body is receiving more strain than Barry's; about 5% more"

"So Naruto is faster but Barry can last longer" said Wells

"They're entering their last lap" said Cisco

And true enough they were. They watched from the monitors as they speedsters crossed the finish line. Naruto was visibly more tired than Barry. They both turned to them with expectant faces.

"Who won?" asked Naruto "Please say it was me"

Caitlin smiled at his childish tone; looking at the results she said;

"Naruto won by .5 seconds"

Barry groaned;

"Are you kidding me?"

Naruto laughed;

"Ha in your face Flash" said Naruto

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Naruto" said Caitlin "the scans showed that while you were moving 5 seconds faster Barry your body was paying the price."

Naruto blinked;

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you run your cells are exerted and strained. It's why you have to eat and rest after a long fight or training session. But your body was receiving 5% more strain than Barry's. So while you might be faster Barry can run longer."

Naruto was going to let something like that dampen his mood though. He beat Barry that's all he cared about.

"So I guess I'm the Fastest Man Alive"

"For now" said Dr Wells "People improve Mr Uzumaki I wouldn't coast on your current speed if I were you"

Somehow Naruto felt that Wells was trying to say something else. Barry smiled;

"Yeah I am going to be faster than you Naruto"

"Dreaming is healthy Barry"

They all laughed.

XXXX

Star Labs

"Why are you going to Starling City?" asked Barry

Naruto shrugged;

"Why can't I?"

"Dude wasn't you who said you would never leave Central City again after Blackout?" asked Cisco

"Yeah but between the four of you I'm sure Central City can manage for a few days"

Naruto noticed Cisco and Caitlin exchange looks.

' _Wonder what that's about?'_ thought Naruto

"Well I'm sure we can manage for a few days till you return" said Dr Wells

"What does Akira think of you jetting off to Starling?" asked Barry

He was not looking forward to seeing Naruto leave. Ever since the Blackout crisis he had come to appreciate having another speedster watching his back. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Besides Starling City already had two archers; Central City needed their speedsters. Naruto could see the look in Barry's eyes and he smirked. The honest truth was he was not looking forward to being separated from Barry either. They had a real bond and he was going to miss the goofy speedster.

" **You calling someone else goofy now that's rich"** Kurama quipped

Naruto twitched; he hated that Kurama was right. So he decided to ignore the fox.

"Well she's coming with me"

Barry blinked;

"She is?" asked Barry

"Who's Akira?" asked Cisco

"My older sister" said Naruto "Barry met her after we put Rainbow Raider in the Pipeline"

Caitlin smiled smugly at Cisco who frowned;

"Okay that's not his name"

"I like it" said Caitlin "and so does Naruto"

"Yeah well I come up with the names around here thank you very much" groused Cisco

Just then Naruto's phone vibrated;

"That's Akira we gotta a train to catch"

"Train?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah you can't run everywhere" said Cisco

Naruto and Barry smirked when they heard that.

"And how long have you been waiting to use that quote Cisco?" asked Barry

"Probably since he watched the movie" said Naruto

"Alright I gotta meet Iris at Jitters" said Barry "Say hi to Akira for me"

"You got it. See ya'll later" said Naruto

XXXX

In the train

" **You sure you want to contact Felicity about the file?"** asked Kurama **"Humans are quite territorial and I can't imagine Oliver liking you borrowing his girl"**

' _Well considering that they want Caitlin to look at DNA samples then he is just going to have to suck it up.…don't you say it!'_ shouted Naruto

Kurama smirked evilly;

" **Whatever do you mean Naruto?"** asked Kurama **"I wasn't going to say anything"**

Naruto was saved from replying by Akira;

"I can't wait to get to Starling City"

Naruto blinked;

"You've never been to Starling?"

Akira blushed;

"Well I have but that was before"

"Before what?" asked Naruto "What is different about Starling now?"

Akira looked affronted;

"You can't be serious"

Naruto frowned; what is going on?

"What are you talking about?"

Akira blinked;

"What's the top news in Starling the last three years?"

Naruto finally realized who she was talking about. Of course she would be interested in Oliver's alter ego.

"You mean The Arrow"

"Yes" said Akira "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"And how are you even going to meet him?" asked Naruto "It's not like he has a building where people can go to for autographs or something."

"I don't need to meet him" said Akira "I just want to talk to someone he saved. You know to ask how it felt to be saved by a superhero."

Naruto frowned; there was something about her tone.

"You want to know how it felt?" asked Naruto

"Well Iris has met the Flash and Claire has been saved by Blaze. When I was helping Iris with the blog it never felt…real"

Naruto was not going to say he wasn't happy Akira was no longer writing about the Flash. And he definitely wasn't about to introduce her to this life. But he knew what she meant. Living in Konoha Sasuke was the Uchiha Prodigy, Sakura was Kunoichi of the Year, and Kakashi was the legendary Copy Ninja. He could relate to wanting to feel as accomplished as his teammates. Iris was the owner of the blog not her. Claire was saved by Blaze not her.

"You are an amazing person Akira" said Naruto confidently "You don't have feel like you have anything to prove. There is nothing wrong with being normal."

"But I have never liked being normal" bemoaned Akira "I went into interior designing because I couldn't do what I really wanted. I have never regretted that decision as much as I do now. Claire is well on her way to being a renowned physicist. Iris owns a blog that is gaining over a thousand followers. Barry is a genius CSI for the CCPD. And you are a writer about to make his debut. The people in my life effect changes in other people's lives. What about me?"

"What do you want to be?"

Akira started to say something but she changed her mind. Smiling she said;

"I want to enjoy Starling with my little brother."

Naruto knew she was faking it. But he knew that he couldn't push her. This was something she needed to figure out on her own. But something she said stuck with him.

"What makes you think Barry is a genius?" asked Naruto "You've only met him a couple times"

"Please he practically screams nerd" said Akira "Claire is my best friend remember?"

Naruto laughed;

"Yeah I guess he can be a bit of nerd" said Naruto chuckling "Iris always says that he is an 'adorable nerd'"

Akira giggled;

"Well she is not wrong"

"He's a great friend though"

"I doubt that either" said Akira "When you introduced us at Jitters I saw how you and Iris looked at him. It was easy to see that you guys care about him. He really does seem like a nice guy."

Naruto smiled;

"So where would you like to go when we get to Starling?"

"Oooh I heard that Verdant was reopening."

Naruto frowned;

"What is Verdant?"

"It's a club that Oliver Queen opened when he came back from the Island. His sister took over the club last year but something happened. A few people I know have actually been there before and they gave it five stars. Plus who knows maybe I will see the handsome Oliver Queen in person."

Naruto smirked teasingly;

"Hmm Oliver Queen huh?"

Akira blushed;

"What?" asked Akira "I can't admire a beautiful man anymore?"

"Just as long as you know you are a beautiful lady"

Akira smiled;

"Awwwn aren't you just so sweet"

Naruto smirked;

"Of course I am"

Akira laughed;

"So humble"

"Bah I am awesome and I know it. That's self-awareness"

Akira chuckled;

"We should be arriving soon"

"Yeah I will head off to meet Flynn while you tour the city"

"Deal"

XXXX

Naruto had never seen so many books in his life. Flynn had taken him to their publishing warehouse. There were books everywhere. It was surreal to know that his books were part of this vast collection. Flynn smiled;

"Yeah all our authors have their look on their faces when they came here the first time."

"It is incredible" said Naruto

"Well since you have approved the final copy the book will be released in two days. You would be happy to know that it already has readers."

"Wait how is that possible?" asked Naruto

Flynn smiled proudly;

"Benefit of being one of our writers: our readers are always informed when a new book is about to be released. After your first manuscript I updated our upcoming books list. Needless to say people are fascinated by your genre combination. It is why I wanted to make sure that your book was very well done. You only have one chance to make a first impression. If the readers didn't like your book then you could very well lose them, for good. People tend to remember great authors and terrible ones. Everyone else just falls through the cracks."

Naruto was touched. Flynn was a great friend.

"Thanks Flynn I really appreciate it"

"So would you like a few copies for yourself?"

"I will take two copies" said Naruto

Flynn picked up the copies and passed them to Naruto. Naruto's phone suddenly started ringing.

"Excuse me Flynn"

' _Wonder why Caitlin's calling'_ thought Naruto

"Hey Caitlin what's up?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, Cisco and I are Starling and we need you to help Oliver and Roy on a mission."

Naruto blinked; he was not expecting that at all

"Alright text me where"

Turning to Flynn he said;

"I have to go I will see you later"

"No problem"

XXXX

' _Who was that?'_ thought Naruto

On his way to A.R.G.U.S he saw a young girl his age. She was on the phone when he blew past her. Naruto's first impression was: Damn she is beautiful. He had to physically stop himself from going back to her. He knew chances of meeting her again were slim. Also he had an archer to help. But he hoped to see her again. When arrived at A.R.G.U.S he saw a guy tossing exploding boomerangs.

" **That's a new one"** said Kurama

He saw him throw two boomerangs at Oliver and quickly caught them. He saw the assailant calculate his odds and realized that he couldn't win. Naruto saw him throw a smoke bomb and vanish. Oliver turned and gave him a look. Naruto smirked at him and ran off.

Caitlin told him where they were so he headed there. He needed to speak with Felicity after all. Although when he got to the location and saw the Verdant sign he laughed. To think that big bad Arrow had his base in the basement of a night club. If this information ever got out his reputation would be ruined.

"Hey guys"

"Naruto did you get to them in time?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah the guy got away though" said Naruto "So big bad Arrow lives underneath a night club. I guess it could be worse."

"Well it's not like he brings that life down here" said Felicity "Oliver thought the club would give an explanation for where 'Oliver Queen' spends his nights. Not that we do much sleeping."

Felicity started when she saw the looks they were giving her.

"Working!" screamed Felicity "We spend our nights here working"

Naruto decided to have some fun.

"Is that the kids are calling it these days?"

Felicity glared hotly at him. Naruto chuckled and looked around. That is when he saw something interesting. Turning back to Felicity he said;

"So is this one of the things Oliver works on?" asked Naruto

"That's a salmon ladder" said Felicity indignantly "He trains on it"

Okay that was interesting. Naruto was sharp enough to know how it worked.

"Trains you say?" asked Naruto "It must be very _hard_ then"

"Okay Naruto that's enough" said Caitlin amused

Grabbing hold of one of the poles he decided to give it a try. After a while he got bored of it. His speed made the exercise easy.

"I don't see what's so hard about that"

Handing the pole to Cisco he approached the girls.

"I'm not sure she should have called you" said Felicity "Oliver doesn't play well with others"

"Ah come on. Barry and Oliver kicked ass last week. They were in like…" Said Cisco before attempting the salmon ladder

The exertion was clear in his voice.

"…a league of their own" finished Cisco

"Yeah that was like, a one-time thing" said Felicity mimicking Cisco's tone

Naruto sighed;

"It never hurts to have back-up Felicity" said Naruto "Now if you'll excuse me I need some food"

Naruto ran to the Big Belly Burger spot he saw on his way to A.R.G.U.S. to get some of their delicious burgers. To be honest he was kind of hoping to run into the hottie he saw earlier.

" **Considering the number of people in this city that is highly unlikely"** said Kurama

Naruto knew he was right; he knew. But still he hoped. Unfortunately Kurama was right and he didn't see her. Somehow that depressed him a bit. When he got back to the lair he saw someone with the team. This was probably Lyla; who according to Barry was Diggle's wife; that means no masks needed. He sat on the chair and prepared to enjoy his snack.

"Hey"

Naruto blinked at Caitlin's tone; what had he done wrong now?

"Secret identity?" asked Caitlin

Naruto made a face;

"They're married"

"We're not married" Lyla and John said together

"Okay but he told her about me" said Naruto until he saw the look on John's face "You didn't?"

"I keep secrets for a living man" said Diggle dryly

Naruto cringed;

"Well how was I supposed to that?"

"You're-You're…" stuttered Lyla

"Blaze" said Naruto

"We need a location on the man who's after Lyla" said Oliver trying to keep them on task

"His name is Digger Harkness" revealed Oliver

Naruto decided to speed-eat his burger; he wasn't going to waste it. After that was done he stood up and went to help.

"Well first thing is to analyse what we currently have."

"Naruto can I speak to you for a moment"

That wasn't a request. Naruto frowned but followed Oliver. When they were away from the team Oliver stared hard at him. Naruto was definitely starting to see why criminals were afraid of him.

"I appreciate your help back at A.R.G.U.S but we have this handled"

Naruto blinked;

"Wow you really don't play well with others"

"No" stated Oliver

"Why not?" asked Naruto "We worked together in Central City"

"Look things work differently here" said Oliver "Starling City is meaner"

Naruto gave him the 'you can't be serious' look;

"That's your excuse" said Naruto dryly "Look Caitlin and Cisco want to help and I am not leaving them. So you can either fight me on this or we can work together."

Oliver took a deep breath. He knew stubborn people when he saw them. And while he was not happy with having another variable to deal with; getting rid of Naruto wasn't his priority now.

"Fine but we do this my way" groused Oliver

Naruto smirked;

"Like you have a choice"

Oliver gave him his signature glare and Naruto stopped smiling.

"What's our first move?" asked Naruto as they walked back to the team.

"We need to reassemble the evidence" said Oliver

Naruto smirked and decided to help out.

"It will take some time, but it'll…"

Naruto quickly put the pieces back together and presented them with a smirk to the team. Oliver sighed exasperatedly;

"But it will be worth it" finished Oliver

"Rad!" declared Cisco "These are bit more teched out than the one you guys brought to Central City. 3D printed polymer with a circuitry weave"

"Some of Harkness's boomerangs exploded" said Roy

"Oh yeah, there are grooves in here that can definitely pack a C4 charge" replied Cisco

"Maybe if we figure out where Harkness got the supplies we could use that to track him" said Caitlin

"These weren't made by Ka-Boom-Boomerang" said Cisco

Roy blinked;

"Ka-Boom-Boomerang?" asked Roy incredulously

Cisco smiled a bit excited;

"Yeah, you know, because he has exploding boomerangs"

Naruto scoffed;

"That was terrible Cisco"

"Really because it makes perfect…"

"Cisco" scolded Oliver "If Harkness didn't make them then we need to find out who did"

"And who he made the buy off of" said Diggle

"Marcos" declared Cisco "You see this collapsible node design? Dead giveaway, that's his signature"

The team sprang into action then.

"We need a location on this…" said Oliver

"Klaus Marcos" said Cisco

Felicity immediately went to work. A few seconds later, she really is the fastest hacker alive, she spoke up;

"No known home address, or place of employment for Marcos" said Felicity "But he was arrested last year by an officer Quentin Lance"

"Friend of yours?" asked Naruto glibly

Oliver glared at him; turning to Felicity he said

"Can you find out what he arrested him for?"

Felicity sighed;

"It hurts that you have to ask"

Naruto wondered if Oliver knew the small smile threatening his brooding face. It was so easy to see how much he cared about her. And judging from the exasperated looks on John and Roy's face they knew it too. Barry had told him about the advice Oliver gave him: 'Guys like us don't get the girl'. Naruto was curious to find out if Oliver would really stick to that.

" **Will you?"** asked Kurama

Naruto frowned;

' _What are talking about?'_

" **Nothing"**

That was weird. But Naruto didn't have time to think about; Felicity found Marcos.

XXXX

"Should I even be surprised that you're a member of the Russian Mob?" asked Naruto

"Former member probably" clarified Oliver "We had a falling out last year. This is where they run the cyber-crime operation."

"Red huh? What no green?" Naruto asked Roy petulantly

Roy ignored the speedster;

"This place is like a fortress" said Roy

Dug came back from his patrol and said;

"Kalishnikovs everywhere"

Oliver laid out the game plan;

"Roy, take the south-east corner. Naruto scan the perimeter" ordered Oliver

Naruto nodded and took off. When he noticed nothing out of the ordinary he decided to do something. He knocked out the guards and tied their hands just as Oliver came into sight. Naruto walked up to him with a smirk;

"What took you so long?"

Oliver gave him and the situation a look and just walked away. Naruto frowned;

"What?"

Naruto decided to let it go. To be honest this was kind of fun. Oliver busted the door open and immediately Marcos saw him he tried to bolt. Naruto however beat him to it. Smirking he said;

"Aww don't leave we just want to talk"

Naruto sat him down and moved away. This was still Oliver's mission after all.

"You made this for Digger Harkness" growled Oliver "I want to know where he is"

Marcos sneered;

"Go to hell"

Naruto took one look at Oliver's face and knew Marcos was going to regret that. And sure enough Oliver shot him in the shoulder. Naruto didn't want to imagine Barry's reaction if he saw this.

"The only thing that hurts worse than an arrow going in" growled Oliver menacingly "Is an arrow coming out!"

Naruto knew Oliver was crossing a line but something struck him. Oliver's The Arrow: an arrow going in and an arrow coming out. That was one hell of a sexual innuendo. Oliver's scary voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Where is he?!" demanded Oliver

"I don't know!" cried Marcos

" **Yep I can see what you mean"** said Kurama

' _Right?'_ replied Naruto glibly

"You're lying! If you want to be able to raise your arm again Tell Me Where He Is!" demanded Oliver

Marcos quickly handed Oliver a phone.

"Here Harkness gave it to me. It's encrypted; I had an order ready for him. I called; he came. I don't know where he is, I swear."

Oliver took the phone and gave Naruto a look. Understanding Naruto picked up Marcos, bandaged his arm and dropped him at Quentin's office. When he got back to Oliver he knew they needed to talk. Judging by Oliver's body language he was gearing up for an argument.

"Felicity can crack the encryption" said Oliver subtly waiting for Naruto's reaction "Use this to track down Harkness"

"Yeah guess your torture session paid off" said Naruto

"I interrogated him" replied Oliver

Naruto scoffed incredulously;

"Yeah I believe I skipped that lesson in the hero's manual. I was probably too busy learning how heroes are supposed to be better than criminals. But what do I know?"

"Naruto you live in Central City where it's sunny all the time and your enemies get cute nicknames" said Oliver on the verge of exploding "You're not in Central City."

"Oh yeah" said Naruto; Oliver's control on his rage snapped.

"I live in a city where my best friend was murdered; where a woman that I loved was shot full of arrows and sent tumbling off of a rooftop; where my mother was murdered right in front of me so before you…"

"My parents died on the day I was born and two people I cared for were killed right of me" said Naruto calmly "But I don't use that to knowingly inflict pain on others when it suits me."

"Well I am sorry Naruto, I am not as emotionally healthy as you are" said Oliver before walking away

That final part pissed Naruto off. He had seen Oliver with Felicity and his team. He also knew bullshit when he heard it.

"And what makes you think I'm emotionally healthy?!" asked Naruto

"When we agreed that you were staying we decided that it will be on MY terms" declared Oliver "If that is proving too difficult for you, you know your way back to Central City"

Naruto was about to tear him a new one when Kurama spoke up.

" **Not now kit"**

' _What do you mean?'_

" **You're both wound too tight to have this conversation. Also if Oliver is half as stubborn as you nothing you say now will help. You have more important things to worry about; like when you started seeing torture as crossing a line. You threatened to throw Stagg off a building."**

Naruto sighed;

' _That was before I really knew Barry Allen. He reminds me of the way I was after I graduated. Seeing the best in people and wanting to walk the line. Back home I know the things I had to do; things that if Barry knew he wouldn't look at me the same way. The thing is, after Haku died I stopping following that line. Why be good if bad things still happen?'_

" **And you saw a bit of your past self in Oliver"** deduced Kurama

' _Yeah I guess I do but more so I see someone else'_ replied Naruto

" **Oh not the monkey again"** groused Kurama

' _Sasuke reminds me of Oliver and I couldn't save him. But I'll be damned if I let Oliver make the same mistakes.'_

" **Well you should head back. You guys need to regroup. You can talk to Oliver later."**

XXXX

Naruto decided to sit on the stairs and wait for Felicity to crack the phone. But he was also taking that time to think. When he first started out he knew he was not going to be a boy scout like Barry. But after seeing Oliver he knew he didn't want to cross that line either. So maybe there was a happy medium. He just had to find it.

"I got him" declared Felicity bringing the team to her workstation.

"He's at a warehouse on the corner of Infantino and Adams" said Felicity

Lyla frowned;

"Is that—"

Felicity smiled proudly

"A.R.G.U.S spy satellite? Yeah maybe"

Needless to say the whole room was impressed.

"Thermographic imaging shows ten bodies inside" said Felicity

"Harkness knows we're coming" said Diggle

"I can track his cell phone's position with this" revealed Cisco

"Cisco you're with Diggle and Roy" ordered Oliver before walking towards the stairs.

Naruto knew they had bigger fish to fry. Walking up to Oliver he said;

"Try to keep up"

XXXX

Naruto decided to blow off some steam. And what better way to do that than catching all the hostiles before Oliver showed up. When Oliver walked in Naruto smirked;

"What, you stopped for pizza on the way?"

Oliver raised his bow just as his instincts flared up. He ran to Oliver's side just as an arrow hit a hostile that was apparently behind him.

"Nice shot" said Naruto just as Dig and Roy showed up.

"Cisco has the van running" said Diggle "I see you met Harkness's hired muscle"

"Harkness isn't here" growled Oliver

Facing the muscle he asked;

"Hey! Where is Digger Harkness?"

"Never met 'em" replied the thug "But he paid us 10 Gs to give you this"

Naruto frowned at the phone the thug gave Oliver. This was bad.

"Ten'll get you twenty that belongs to Harkness" said Dig

"What does that mean?" asked Roy

"That Harkness played you" said Naruto "And we're back to square one"

Oliver did not look pleased at all.

"Let's go" ordered Oliver

XXXX

When the team got back and saw Lyla on the table they freaked. Naruto looked around and noticed the place was trashed. That could only mean that Harkness had discovered their location. He barely heard John say his name but he understood the plea in his eyes. Grabbing Lyla he heard Oliver give him directions to Starling General and took off. After making sure she was taken care of and dropping Diggle there as well he went back to the lair. He needed to check in on Oliver, regardless of his desire to be alone. As he approached the emerald archer he heard him say;

"This is all my fault"

Naruto sighed;

"It's really not"

You could hear the pain in Oliver's voice.

"I tortured Marcos to give up that phone" said Oliver "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me"

"You can't put that on yourself Oliver" said Naruto

"Naruto I told you that I'm not emotionally healthy. Well the real truth is that to do what I do it takes conviction. But more often than not it's the will to do what's ugly. And every time I do that, I'm trading away little pieces of myself. And the part that I'm trading away is Oliver Queen. And lately I've been feeling like there is nothing left except the Arrow."

Naruto scoffed;

"My bullshit-o-meter is off the charts right now."

Oliver blinked; Naruto continued

"Look Oliver I know what it's like to go through hell. I know you think that that has robbed you of your humanity but that's a lie. You went through hell and came out of it a hero. Yes you have darkness inside of you. But don't forget, you also have a light inside of you too. It's that light that pushed you into becoming the type of person who wants to do good. Don't lose sight of that."

The both noticed Felicity walking towards them.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting" said Felicity "I ran facial recognition on Harkness and I have a match"

Oliver and Naruto shared a look. Naruto non-verbally told me: your call. Oliver turned back to Felicity;

"Where is he?"

"Train station"

"I'll clear it out first" said Naruto

XXXX

After dropping off the last person Naruto returned with Oliver; who immediately aimed an arrow at Harkness.

"Get on the ground" growled Oliver

Harkness laughed;

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked Harkness smugly

"You hurt a friend of mine" said Oliver "You really think there's anywhere in the world you can run where we won't find you?"

"Hmm probably not" said Harkness before retrieving something from his pocket. Oliver and Naruto tensed;

"Which is why I have a contingency in place" said Harkness

' _I don't like the sound of that'_

They heard him activate the device in his hand.

"Five bombs planted throughout Starling. Now, you can stop me, or you can stop the bombs. But you can't do both. Bombs are armed. In 90 seconds this city will be on fire."

Naruto looked at Oliver just as he whispered;

"Go"

Running to scout the city Naruto tapped his comms;

"Guys Harkness just triggered five bombs throughout the city. We need to find them."

"To blanket the entire city he'd have to use…" started Felicity

"Radio controlled IEDS" finished Cisco "But if we key into the detonator's frequency…"

"We can pinpoint the location of the bombs" said Felicity

Naruto kept scouring the city but he couldn't find anything. And they were running out of time.

"I need a location guys!"

"The five receivers" said Felicity

"Nearest one is behind a restaurant at Faith and Flower" said Cisco

Naruto got there and checked the area. He noticed the people in the restaurant. He couldn't let them die. Checking the dumpsters he found the bomb.

"Okay guys I found it" said Naruto "I'm going to run it out of the city"

"Naruto wait" said Felicity

Naruto frowned;

"We don't have time to wait"

"We think the bombs might be linked" said Cisco

Naruto was really starting to hate Harkness.

"So what do I do?"

"Press the emblem on your suit" said Cisco "I installed a mini-cam there last week"

Tapping the camera he heard Cisco say;

"Ok you see the secondary trigger? It's not just a receiver. It's a transmitter"

"Naruto if you try to defuse the bomb, the secondary trigger is going to transmit a signal and the rest of the bombs are going to explode" said Felicity

"We're running out of time" said Roy

Naruto was the verge of running back to Harkness and tying him to the bombs.

"You have to defuse all the bombs at the same time" said Cisco

Naruto was about to laugh in hysteria. But then he realized; _he_ doesn't have to be in five places at once.

"We're going to defuse the bombs together" said Naruto "Tell me where they all are"

And he started grabbing the team and dropping them at the different locations. Once they were all placed Naruto got ready.

"Ok everyone has to cut their wires exactly on three" said Cisco "1, 2, 3."

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief when the bombs stopped. And here he was thinking Starling City was easy. He heard Cisco say;

"Screw you, Captain Boomerang"

Naruto chuckled and ran back to Oliver. He saw the final exchange and he was happy with Oliver's reply. Although when he saw him shoot Harkness in the hand he smirked.

"Damn I was hoping to do that"

XXXX

Naruto and Oliver returned just in time to hear Cisco say;

"Well you would be if guys realized you were living under a night club"

"Oh I think they make it up with 'work'" Naruto said slyly

Felicity glared hotly at him. Cisco asked

"So you guys take care of business"

"Digger Harkness is now cell mates with one Slade Wilson" said Oliver

"We have a Pipeline he has a gorgeous tropical island" said Naruto

"With the landmines" said Felicity absently when she noticed their reactions she said "It's a long story"

Naruto couldn't resist; smirking slyly he asked;

"Is that what she said?"

This time Felicity and Oliver glared icily at him. But he didn't miss the blush on Felicity's face. Looking around he noticed a new glass case;

"What's this?"

"Oliver helped me put that in while you guys were at the hospital" said Felicity

Naruto was floored;

"This is for me?"

"For the next time you or Barry is in town" said Oliver

"I knew you'd miss me" said Naruto "I'm just irresistible"

Everyone laughed. Cisco then spoke up;

"We got a gift for you too Oliver. Early Christmas present" said Cisco walking towards a box and opening it "turns out Star Labs industrial fabricator was based out of Starling so…"

"Whoa" breathed Oliver

"Polymer Kevlar weave" said Cisco "It's 25% lighter and can carry 15% more gear. I've got designs that I'm working on that I'm really excited by"

Oliver smiled;

"It's, uh, it's subtle"

"I wanted to replace the hood but Felicity said it had sentimental value"

Naruto saw the look they gave each other. Seriously why are Oliver and Felicity not together? He was also beginning to understand the exasperation on Roy's face.

"Thank you" said Oliver

"Any time" replied Cisco happy that his work was appreciated.

"You guys headed back?" asked Roy

"It's possible that Dr Wells didn't sign off on us leaving town" said Caitlin

Roy faced Naruto;

"Hey do you still, like, take the train?" asked Roy

Naruto smirked;

"Sometimes but I'm not leaving just yet. I still have some things I need to do here. I'll be back by Christmas. Try not to let the city implode while I'm gone."

"Ha hilarious" said Cisco dryly

After Cisco and Caitlin left Naruto said;

"You guys mind if I talk to Felicity for a moment?"

"Sure" said Oliver

When they both left Felicity turned to Naruto;

"So what's up?"

Taking out the thumb drive Naruto handed it to Felicity;

"I need you to check the information on this and see if you can get me something to work with."

"Not that I'm complaining but why does feel like this is a secret project?" asked Felicity

"The information on this leads to someone very dangerous" said Naruto "The last person who tried hacking into his files almost gave away her location. I need you to be very sure before you open that drive Felicity."

Felicity plugged the drive in;

"I hate mysteries. They bug me."

Naruto smirked; she is one brave lady.

"Please be careful Felicity" warned Naruto

"Hmm" said Felicity noncommittally

Naruto could see that she was already hard at work. So he simply asked her to call him when she finds something and sped off.

XXXX

Hotel Lobby

Naruto had spent the last few days with Akira. There was just something about Starling City. He was easy to see why Oliver was so devoted to the city. Akira was having a blast and it made him happy. But after a while he started to miss being in Central City. Naruto couldn't use his speed here. This was the Arrow's city after all. The lack of action was starting to get to him, especially since Felicity hadn't called him. He was getting just a tad anxious. That's why he was happy to be heading back to Central City. He needed some action.

"Alright I'm ready" said Akira meeting Naruto at the door.

"Okay let's…"

Naruto checked his phone; new text from Cassandra.

'911 HELP NOW!'

Naruto stiffened as his mind shut down for a moment;

' _Tayuya'_

"Is everything okay?" asked Akira when she saw Naruto's face grow hard.

"Yeah I have somewhere I need to be" said Naruto "I will meet you at home"

"What do you mean?" asked Akira confused

Naruto didn't register the excuse he gave her before he walked to the corner. Once he was alone he changed and took off. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. Top of those was the fear that he would be too late. That thought alone pushed him to run faster than he ever did. When he arrived at the house Tayuya and Cassandra were staying he was shocked. The entire place was thrashed; it looked like a huge fight had gone down. Naruto checked the whole house but he couldn't find Tayuya or Cassandra.

"Damn it!" screamed Naruto

" **Calm down brat"** cautioned Kurama

' _How can you expect me to calm down?!'_ asked Naruto hotly _'Tayuya and Cassandra are missing'_

" **They are tough girls. They can take care of themselves until you come get them. But you won't be of any use to anyone in this state."**

Naruto knew the fox was right; he knew. But he was finding it difficult to calm down. Just thinking of what could be happening to them was enough to make him want to scream. Just as he was about to race out to check the city for them he noticed something on the ground. Picking it up he noticed it was phone tracking something.

" **Smart girls"** commended Kurama

Naruto checked the location and took off. He found the van ridding down a dirt road and busted the tires. When the men exited he took pleasure in knocking him out hard. But just as the last man went down he noticed something in his hand. Immediately he handled it he felt his speed being hampered.

" **That explains how they were able to capture Tayuya"** said Kurama **"Whoever is behind this is definitely sharp"**

Naruto pocketed the tech, Cisco would look at it later, and he entered the back of the truck and saw the girls. They were both unconscious. Quickly he grabbed them and headed to a safe location: clock tower. He waited a few moments and sure enough they both started to wake up. Tayuya woke up with a start.

"Hey Tayuya it's me you're safe I promise" said Naruto soothingly

"Shithead?" asked Tayuya

Naruto was too happy she was okay to be annoyed at the nickname. Cassandra on the other was really happy to see him.

"You came"

"Of course I did" said Naruto

Tayuya growled;

"Those bastards nearly had us. They didn't even have the balls to fight fair. They used some kind of dampener."

"Language Tayuya" said Cassandra as she rubbed her aching head.

"I'm sorry" said Naruto remorsefully "I wasn't fast enough and if not for your tracker I wouldn't have found you"

"The important thing is that you did" said Cassandra

"We need to find those jerks and teach them a lesson" growled Tayuya

"I will find them" promised Naruto "But I think you two should move back to Central City. I can better protect you from there."

Tayuya frowned;

"You're not trying to chicken out of my free burgers are you?"

Naruto smiled;

"I will even throw in a free milkshake"

"And fries" demanded Tayuya

"It's a date" said Naruto causally

He didn't notice how red Tayuya got when he said that. He was busy checking in on Dr Thomas; who seemed to be fine. Cassandra however saw the blush as clear as day. She was happy Tayuya seemed to be attracted to a good guy. And judging from the smile on his face it went both ways. Naruto turned back to the girls and frowned: Tayuya was red and Cassandra was giving them a knowing smile.

' _Did I miss something?'_ thought Naruto

" **Quite a few"** said Kurama glibly

Naruto frowned; he honestly had no idea what was going on. But he was happy that Tayuya and her sister were moving to Central City. He really didn't like the distance between them. Besides this way both he and Barry would be able to keep them safe. Although he had to make sure only Barry knew about them; he still doesn't trust Wells.

"I can take you to Central City" offered Naruto

" **Carry two ladies in your arms"** quipped Kurama **"How forward of you"**

Naruto blushed and mentally growled at Kurama.

"Actually we will find our way" said Cassandra "I have some things I need to collect before we set up in Central City."

Tayuya approached Naruto;

"You better come find me when we get there Shithead. You owe me lunch."

Naruto smirked;

"I'll always come find you Tayuya"

Cassandra covered her laugh with a cough. She couldn't let Tayuya know that she noticed how deeply Naruto's comment affected her. The girl was practically bright red. Well as her big sister she had a very important job to do: tease her little sister.

"Well Tayuya say goodbye to your boyfriend"

Tayuya and Naruto sputtered; Cassandra had to hide her amusement. Thankfully the awkward situation was saved by the bell; Naruto's comm. Naruto tapped his comms and heard Caitlin say;

"Naruto we need you to get to Star Labs NOW!"

"I have to go" said Naruto apologetically "I'll see you guys later"

" **So you got a girlfriend now"** said Kurama

Naruto ignored him as he sped to Star Labs. When he got there he saw Barry fighting with another speedster outside the building. Using his running speed Naruto slammed into the yellow speedster forcing him away from Barry. Helping Barry up from his kneeling position he asked;

"Can you survive without me?"

Barry was too focused on the man in yellow to reply. Naruto ignored it, for now. Just they were about to attack a fire blast sent the man in yellow to the floor. Naruto watched him get up; check his odds and decide to leave.

"Our race is not yet done. See you soon Flash." Said the Yellow Speedster

As if the situation wasn't bizarre enough Naruto saw Caitlin approach the new guy; who said something and then flew off. Turning Barry and Cisco he said;

"You wanna explain this to me?"

"It's a really long story" said Cisco

"Then I suggest you start at the beginning"

XXXX

Naruto's head was spinning. After getting the briefing from Cisco and Caitlin as they tended to Wells, he was stunned. The other speedster, who killed Barry's mom, had shown up. They laid a trap for him which failed to stop him from grabbing Wells. They were forced to open the trap allowing the speedster to steal the tachyons. Then Barry showed up to save them and engaged the other speedster in a fight. Until Caitlin's dead fiancé, who was now a meta-human, showed up and sent Wells packing. The real shock was that all this happened within 48 hours. So when Joe offered to host him and Akira for Christmas he didn't object. In fact after introductions were done he kept trying the eggnog. Caitlin noticed and walked up to him;

"You know that speedsters can't get drunk right?"

"Still going to keep trying" said Naruto "Maybe the alcohol will make things sensible again"

"Well Joe texted; he and Barry are on their way" said Caitlin

"Yeah" said Naruto grumpily; the eggnog wasn't helping. Caitlin smiled and went to the couch. Joe's alcohol cabinet was saved; Felicity was calling. Deciding to take the call in the kitchen Naruto left.

"Hey Felicity"

"Hey Naruto so I have good and bad news" said Felicity

Naruto sighed; it was going to be one of those days.

"Bad news first please"

"I couldn't find any solid leads on the Amazo; aside from how badly I hate needles."

Naruto groaned; that was just perfect.

"Hey don't be so down I worked my magic to find somewhere you can get something"

"Tell me"

"The code imbedded in the drive was one of the few beautiful things about Dr Sung's class; you don't find MIT professors like that anymore the man knew his stuff. And by stuff I'm talking about his codes."

"Felicity"

"Right sorry anyway the codes were developed for a very specific brand of supercomputers"

"Okay so how does that help me?"

"Well I found a large purchase of those types of computers and a simple hack revealed where they were sent to. So dollars to donuts you find those computers and someone will know something about this organisation."

"Organisation?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I mean the cost of one of these babies is not cheap at all. I wish I had gotten one for the lair it would be so cool."

Naruto could imagine her pouting over this.

"Thanks Felicity I'll look into it"

After dropping the call he heard Joe and Barry walk in. Walking out he saw Barry talking to Iris and Eddie. He also noticed Caitlin and Akira chatting happily. Looking at all of them Naruto suddenly understood what Akira meant by Christmas spirit: it was about family. But somehow a part of him wished Tayuya was here. He could just imagine how Caitlin and Barry would react to her. The thought alone made him smile widely.

" **You got it so bad and you don't even know it"** said Kurama

Naruto blinked;

' _Got what?'_

Kurama didn't answer him. The brat would have to figure it out on his own. Kurama wasn't the only one who noticed Naruto's smile. Akira was intrigued; she had never seen her brother smile like that before. Though after meeting his friends she could see how they could make him smile. She already knew Iris and Barry but Cisco and Caitlin were special. Cisco was so funny and Caitlin was so good and easy to talk to. She still found it funny how Caitlin took care of Cisco; like a big sister. She was happy she could meet Naruto's friends but it only drove home how unaccomplished she was.

' _I have to change that'_ thought Akira

"Dad it's time" said Iris bringing them all to the living room.

Naruto smiled when Joe placed the ornament. That was when he noticed something strange. Barry looking pained at Iris holding Eddie was expected but Iris giving him a look back was strange. When he and Barry's eyes connected he asked him what was going on nonverbally. Barry shrugged helplessly and Naruto understood: he told her how he feels. He conveyed his empathy to Barry as best as he could. They needed to enjoy this moment; the rest was tomorrow's problems.

" **You mean the Wells situation or the Amazo case?"** asked Kurama

Naruto tried not to think about Wells. The trap that was supposed to trap the speedster failed just enough for him to grab Wells. Then the beating forced them to open the trap and allow their enemy escape. And also give Wells the sympathy card and avoid anyone from suspecting him of anything. Naruto knew a setup when he saw one. The only thing he didn't know was why Wells would work for the other speedster. All these mysteries were beginning to get troublesome. So for this moment Naruto was just going to enjoy being with his loved ones.

 **A/N: That is that for that. I truly hope that you all liked this chapter. So do me a huge favour and review and press the Fav/Follow if you haven't already. But if you didn't like it then please let me know why. Now a couple things: Naruto is going to have other girlfriends before he gets with Thea, like Barry. So please be patient. Also I have decided to pair Caitlin with someone of my choice. It is not Ronnie, Barry or Naruto.**

 **See you all soon**

 **Dante out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, last chapter I said Caitlin's pairing would not be with Naruto, Barry or Ronnie. And since then every time I try writing this chapter to introduce that side of her life I failed. I finally realize why, I apologize it took so long, I am a Snowbarry fan at heart. So Iris is going to stick to her position as Barry's sister, not love interest. It's going to be a slow burn though. So I hope you like it.**

 **Heroman636: Thanks I'm happy you liked the chapter. Unfortunately while I am a huge SnowBarry fan, that is not the pairing for Caitlin. I have someone else in mind.**

 **Shrednector15: Thank you so much for the support. It means a lot.**

 **Jony Uzumaki: Gracias amigo.**

 **DepressedNinja75: Thank you for the suggestions. I just might write another Flash-Naruto crossover.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for that. I didn't notice that.**

 **Dingo-882: Lolz sorry Caitlin is going to be Naruto's friend, nothing more.**

 **Minato 1: Well thank you for your comments. Sorry Naruto isn't going to be Kara. But that is an interesting story idea.**

 **KingRyu: Well I can't revamp the show's storyline completely without serious complications. So certain aspects are the same while certain aspects will change.**

Chapter 10

Naruto was conflicted. It wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling. But it didn't change the fact that he was. But before he got into that; since Christmas he had been searching for the organization behind Amazo and so far nothing. The company that bought the supercomputers turned out to be an empty warehouse. Whatever was there somehow just upped and vanished a day after the attack in London. So the only thing Naruto knew for sure was that the people behind Amazo were smart, rich, driven, and resourceful. The frustration from that led him here: the source of his conflicted feelings.

" **I still think you are reading too much into this"** said Kurama **"Barry is not you"**

Kurama was right. After the Christmas party at the West house Naruto met with Barry.

Flashback

 _Star Labs_

 _Barry was running on the treadmill when Naruto walked in._

" _Hard at work?" asked Naruto_

 _Barry stopped and sat down to catch his breath. He had been at this for a couple hours now. And he hated the fact that he wasn't getting any faster._

" _What is it?"_

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow; that tone was new._

" _Wow you are grumpy this morning" said Naruto dryly_

 _Barry scoffed;_

" _Look if you don't want something I'm busy"_

" _Clearly" said Naruto sarcastically "And I'm sure you also got tons of sleep last night"_

 _Barry glared at him as he stood back up;_

" _I don't have time for this"_

" _You realize that if you pass out and a bad guy attacks you will be useless, right?"_

" _Well then it's a good thing you are here" said Barry sharply_

 _Naruto frowned; then he made a decision._

" _Okay that's it get changed we are going for lunch"_

" _I'm not interested"_

 _Naruto ran out; grabbed an iron pole and shoved it into the treadmill…while Barry was running. The sudden stop sent Barry flying and he was not happy._

" _What the hell did you do that for?" asked Barry enraged_

 _Naruto shrugged unrepentantly;_

" _So are we going to lunch? Or is the next pole going into your legs?"_

 _Barry was shocked;_

" _You destroyed Cisco treadmill…to force me to go to lunch"_

 _Naruto smirked cheekily;_

" _Wow you are smart after all" said Naruto "So just so you know if you don't get dressed now I will do it for you."_

 _Barry shook his head and scoffed. Five minutes later the speedsters were at Big Belly Burger. After placing their large order Naruto turned to his partner and smirked;_

" _Wow Barry Allen is sulking"_

" _I am not sulking"_

" _Yeah of course you are not" said Naruto "So you are pouting then"_

" _I just can't believe you did that"_

 _Naruto shrugged_

" _Blame yourself"_

 _Barry had to stop himself from replying when the food came. He knew that they were attracting enough attention with the amount of food they ordered. When the food was set Barry turned back to Naruto and glared at him._

" _I doubt Dr Wells or Cisco are going to be happy with you"_

" _What are they going to do ground me?" scoffed Naruto "There is only one person I fear at Star Labs and she really won't care that much"_

 _Barry was amazed. Naruto wordlessly ordered him to eat and he agreed. Caitlin would probably agree with Naruto. After they were done Barry faced Naruto;_

" _So why did you come looking for me?"_

 _Naruto finished his drink before answering;_

" _Did you tell Iris how you feel?"_

 _Barry gaped;_

" _How do you know about that?!" asked Barry stunned "Am I that obvious?"_

 _Naruto blinked;_

" _You don't actually want me to answer that right?"_

 _Barry deflated. How was possible that everyone around him knew he had feelings for Iris except Iris. Barry was really starting to wonder just how many people knew. Felicity, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver and now Naruto knew about his feelings. And yet somehow Iris had no idea; how was that even possible? Had he gotten so good at lying to her that he lost that ability with everyone else? Or did she always know and never believed it to be true?_

" _So I'm guessing that you did" remarked Naruto "And judging by the fact that you are sulking I'm guessing she didn't dump Eddie"_

 _Barry sighed;_

" _Look Naruto I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you"_

" _But you are comfortable running yourself into the ground"_

" _The man in yellow showed up and threatened everyone I love!" growled Barry quietly "I have to get faster and stop him"_

 _Naruto blinked in astonishment;_

" _Wow you are delusional. This man has spent 15 years at least with powers that you acquired 15 minutes ago. And yet you think training yourself into ground will make you faster than him? I thought you were supposed to be smart?"_

" _I am not going to let him hurt anyone I care about" declared Barry_

" _Okay Flash quick question: let's say right now you attain the speed needed to be faster than him and he attacks; you think you can stop him?"_

" _Yes!"_

 _Naruto saw the look on Barry's face and busted out laughing._

" _What could you possibly be laughing about right now?" asked Barry_

" _This guy has been around for 15 years. Even if he spent those years chilling and sipping Pina Coladas he still has far more experience than you. Also if last Christmas taught us anything is that he is smart, driven and powerful. But do you remember how we forced him to leave?"_

 _Barry blinked;_

" _He left when you and Ronnie showed up"_

" _Exactly that's your biggest strength Barry" said Naruto "You have people fighting with you. Don't use fear as an excuse not to draw from that strength."_

 _Barry finally relaxed and sighed;_

" _So what are you saying?"_

" _I'm saying let Cisco draw up training menus to push us. Let Caitlin draw up facts about our powers that we can exploit to our advantage. But most importantly enjoy the support you have around you. A life filled with revenge and anger is not going to help anyone other than him. And as for Iris don't let it get it you. Life has a way of taking care of things this. So let us just keep doing our good work and we'll handle the rest as they come. What do you say?"_

Flashback end

After that, and a Cisco-rant about the treadmill, they got to work. Which brings us to Naruto's conflicted feelings. The team was currently at Ferris Air and Naruto had just finished his drone test which meant that it was Barry's turn. And every time Barry had a close call Caitlin inched to run towards him; every time he excelled she had a bright proud smile. He was damn sure she didn't do that with him; she was seated with Wells during his training…right next to Barry.

' _I'm imagining things right?'_

" **Honestly kit I don't think so"**

' _So Iris is starting to realize that she has feelings for Barry and here Caitlin is also developing feelings for Barry'_

" **Yet Barry and Iris are best of friends and she is the one he wants yet Iris is complicated in so many ways"**

' _Barry is in love with his adopted sister who happens to be dating his adopted Dad's partner. Yeah what is complicated about that? Aside from the fact that I suspect she also has feelings for him.'_

" **Then there is Caitlin whom from what we've seen; they could be a good couple"**

' _So do I encourage Caitlin and risk her heart breaking if Barry chooses Iris or discourage her only for Barry to regret getting together with Iris if that happens?'_

" **The real question is would Barry be happy with Caitlin or Iris? And would Iris or Caitlin be happy with Barry? Don't forget Ronnie, Caitlin fiancé, is flying around Central City somewhere."**

' _I'm starting to think my life is a soap opera'_

Their conversation was cut short when Caitlin stormed towards Cisco displeasure written all over her face.

"That was too close"

"He told me to make it hard" defended Cisco

"I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you to make him dead" said Caitlin while glaring at Cisco

' _Yeah she is definitely on the way to developing feelings for Barry'_

" **Oh yeah"**

"Remember this is just supposed to be a training exercise to improve Barry's speed" said Wells

" _Cisco you gonna bring it or what?_ " asked Barry over the comms

Naruto smirked when he saw Caitlin's face;

"Caitlin I took missiles too. He will be fine."

"Bring it" said Wells

Naruto immediately regretted his statement when the missile exploded an inch from Barry. That was too close. Also when the drone came back for round two Barry stood up and didn't move. Caitlin voiced her concerns immediately;

"Why isn't he running away?"

When nobody supplied a response Naruto heard her whisper almost affectionately;

"Barry run away" said Caitlin

Naruto was an inch away from running to save him when he saw the look on his face. Deciding to trust Barry paid off as he watched him redirected the missile back to the drone and blows it up. However he noticed Wells lean back into his chair suddenly.

' _Wait was he…?'_

" **Trying to stand?"** finished Kurama **"Yeah it looks like it"**

' _Just who is this guy?'_

XXXX

Naruto had to admit watching Caitlin dote on Barry was amusing. But he still couldn't get Dr Wells reaction out of his head. It shouldn't be possible yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Wells wasn't paralyzed. He would just have to keep monitoring him then.

"Very impressive Mr Allen your reaction to stimuli at super speed continues to improve" said Wells

"It's still not enough"

"It will be" assured Wells "You keep working like you are; you stay focused like you are; and you will be ready the next time the man in the yellow suit comes around"

"I think you mean The Reverse Flash" said Cisco

When Wells gave him a look Cisco shrugged;

"He said it not me" said Cisco "And he's right; yellow suit, red lightning and evil; the reverse of Barry"

"Meh" said Caitlin

"Actually I kinda of like it"

"Alright I'm so ready for another round" said Barry

"Whoa Flash it's my turn remember" said Naruto

"Okay fine we'll do it together"

Naruto blinked;

"Um I didn't think you swung that way"

Barry blushed;

"That's not what I meant"

"Sure it's not" said Naruto "You don't secretly check out my ass do you?"

Caitlin coughed to hide her laugh at the look on Barry's face. Naruto decided not to overdo it and turned to Cisco.

"Yo how many drones do you have left?"

"Two" said Cisco; as the speedsters walked to the tarmac "And they've got lasers"

"No" declared Caitlin and Dr Wells

XXXX

Later that night

"One of these days you are going to explain where you put all these food" said Akira

Naruto laughed;

"What can I say?" asked Naruto "I love your pasta"

Akira shook her head in amazement;

"If you say so"

Naruto was saved from replying when his phone went off. It was the phone he used exclusively for Blaze matters, thank you Felicity. It was a text.

- _Shithead I demand burgers and shakes now_ -

Naruto smirked; Tayuya had a strange way of saying she missed him.

"Girlfriend?" asked Akira teasingly

Naruto sputtered;

"Why in the world would you ask that?"

Akira noticed her little brother was blushing.

' _Oh this is definitely interesting'_

"Well because you are smiling wider than normal for a text"

"She's just a friend" defended Naruto weakly

Akira raised an eyebrow slyly;

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Naruto growled both at her and at Kurama who was finding this funny. Tayuya was just his friend that's all.

"Actually I'm going to head out now"

"Use protection little brother" taunted Akira

It took all his willpower to run, like a normal person, out of the apartment. Even when he was out he couldn't stop blushing because Kurama was STILL laughing.

' _Will you shut up you baka Kitsune?'_ growled Naruto

" **Don't you have a date to get to?"**

Naruto grumbled about troublesome bijuus and sped off.

XXXX

"So you want to tell me why you wanted burgers and shakes at this time of the night?" asked Cassandra slyly

When she saw Blaze speed into their loft with burgers, which apparently Tayuya ordered, she rounded on her sister. She knew that between moving and everything in-between Tayuya hadn't seen her crush in a while. But to use food as an excuse was just childish. She needed to see what kind of excuse Tayuya would have for this behaviour. And maybe if Blaze was sharp enough he would see through her.

"Shithead isn't complaining" gritted Tayuya subtly telling her sister to get off her case.

Naruto laughed innocently;

"It's alright Cassandra I did promise Tayuya a date when you guys settled in"

Cassandra nearly choked on laughter when Tayuya went beet red. Naruto, sweet and dense, thought she was running a fever. Approaching her quickly he put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Tayuya?" asked Naruto "You look really red"

Tayuya reacted the way any proper tsundere would: she clocked Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing Shithead?!"

Tayuya couldn't stop her heart from racing. She couldn't believe how close Blaze's face was; one misstep and they would have kissed. Naruto however laughed in nostalgia.

' _It's been a while a girl hit me like that'_

" **I'm starting to think you are a masochist"**

' _I think you may be right'_

"Hey Shithead you better not be sleeping on my couch"

"It's a very comfortable couch actually"

Tayuya smirked

"Of course it is Shithead whose place do you think are in?"

"The home of two very beautiful amazing ladies"

Naruto watched in fascination as Tayuya went red and he finally understood: she was blushing. Smirking slyly Naruto said;

"The younger one is an absolute gem but don't tell her I said that"

Tayuya sputtered and proceeded to smack Naruto repeatedly with a pillow.

"Ow what did I do?" asked Naruto smirking

"Keep smirking Shithead and I will carve what's between your legs with a teaspoon"

"And here I am oblivious to the eye" mumbled Cassandra

That night Naruto decided to keep pushing Tayuya's buttons just to see how many shades of red she could get. It cost him a few bruises and cuts but it was so worth it. Surprisingly Kurama kept silent the whole night and so did Cassandra who retired early. It was something Naruto was very eager to do again with Tayuya

XXXX

The next day

Naruto decided to indulge in his favourite pastime: scaring Cisco to death. Sneaking into the cortex he saw Cisco working on the main computers at the entrance. Quietly he approached and then suddenly dropped an item onto Cisco's lap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cisco while stumbling away from the desk.

Caitlin ran into the cortex and saw Cisco recovering from a panic attack and Naruto rolling on the floor in hysterics. Approaching the desk she noticed a plastic tarantula on the floor. She was quickly able to put together what happened. Turning to Naruto she forced her face not to smile;

"Naruto please stop trying to scare Cisco"

"I'm sorry Cisco I couldn't help it" said Naruto a little bit remorseful

Cisco glared hotly at Naruto;

"Oh it's so on Uzumaki" declared Cisco "I am so going to get you for this"

"Cisco" chided Caitlin "I think we have better things to do than plan prank wars"

"Oh we are way past the point of conversation" said Cisco resolutely "This means war"

Thankfully Dr Wells and Barry walked into the cortex with a case. Cisco gaped;

"Captain Cold is back?"

"For a non-meta human Leonard Snart is proving to be quite the nemesis" said Wells

"He still has the cold gun; the one he stole from us; the one I built" said Cisco letting his annoyance and guilt seep out

"What does he want this time?" asked Caitlin

"The Flash" said Barry

"Thanks Barry" said Naruto "I'm not the least bit insulted"

Barry looked abashed;

"Sorry Naruto"

When he saw the look on Caitlin's face Barry said;

"If Snart wants a fight then I say we give him one"

"I agree there no chance I'm letting that guy rob his way through our city" said Naruto

"Well" started Wells

Barry frowned;

"You don't think we should?"

"I didn't say that but…"

"Then what are you saying?" asked Naruto sharply

"Look as fast as you both are you can't be everywhere at once and it then becomes a question of priorities" said Wells choosing his words carefully "Now in the last month you both have made a commitment to increasing your speed, enhancing your reflexes and it's working you're finally getting faster"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and apparently neither could Barry.

"So what are we supposed to do, ignore Snart?" asked Barry incredulously

"The last time you had a fight with Snart a train derailed; you were lucky to get all those people to safety. Now if you don't give him that fight…"

"He may just back off and there will be zero casualties" finished Barry finally agreeing with Wells

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to quell the rage he was feeling. He decided to give Wells a chance to say his piece while he calmed down. He knew what Wells was trying to do. It was a form of manipulation that he had revolted against in the Academy. And if he was going to fight it then he needed a level head. Wells was about to learn never to underestimate him.

"Look Barry Cisco and I will work with Joe and the police and devise a way to catch Cold; yes I said it Cisco as soon as it came out of my mouth I heard it"

Cisco smirked;

"Yeah we can definitely come with ways to neutralize Snart"

Wells wheeled over to Barry's side in front of the Flash suit and said;

"Listen Barry whether or not you go after Snart that's your choice; we here we will do whatever we can to support you and Naruto" said Wells "But after this past Christmas, after the events with the Reverse Flash I just think he poses a greater threat to all of us"

"What does hope mean Dr Wells?" asked Naruto

"Excuse me?" asked Wells confused

"Barry why did you become the Flash?" asked Naruto

"Naruto you heard Dr Wells, Snart didn't come back here to rob anyone he came for us" said Barry "Ignoring him is the way to save lives"

"Are you really going to stand there in front of both our suits and delude yourself into thinking Snart will back off?"

"Naruto I agree with Dr Wells you and Barry almost died facing Snart" said Caitlin worriedly

"That's why we have you and Cisco" said Naruto "Before we showed up Joe said Snart was relentless and that was before he had a gun that could freeze things"

"So what we fight him and possibly endanger civilians and forget about the maniac that nearly killed us last Christmas?" asked Barry

"Snart is a professional criminal with a complex mind" argued Naruto "What do you think he will do if he gets bored?"

"Naruto I am merely trying to remind us of our priorities" said Wells

"Guardians protect and defend everyone from every threat" said Naruto "And not when it's convenient but because if we don't and the bad stuff happens…"

"It'll be our fault" finished Barry

"Well at least this time we know not to underestimate him" said Caitlin "You two just have to be careful"

Barry stared at Naruto, then Caitlin and turned to Wells;

"We are not going to ignore Snart Dr Wells" stated Barry "We have a responsibility to this city and we will protect them"

"Hmm"

Wells sent Naruto a subtly annoyed look. Unfortunately Naruto caught it and sent him a smirk.

"Cisco and I will see what we can do to help the police" said Wells "Come on Cisco"

Barry smiled and walked over to Naruto and Caitlin.

"That was nice speech"

Caitlin giggled;

"Yes it was almost mature"

Naruto looked offended;

"Why would I ever be mature? That is no fun"

Barry and Caitlin shared a laugh and Naruto made his decision. Barry was better off with Caitlin; now to help them along.

"Oh I just remembered Cisco and I have some unfinished business"

Barry frowned when Naruto sped away. That frown deepened when he saw a spider on the desk. Turning to Caitlin he gave a look; Caitlin laughed

"Naruto scared Cisco with it and now they have decided to have a prank war"

Barry chuckled;

"Oh I think Naruto will win"

Caitlin frowned;

"Cisco's no pushover Barry and he has the technical advantage"

Barry smiled slyly;

"Care to make a wager Dr Snow?"

"You're on Mr Allen"

"I win and you pay for two of my lunches" said Barry happily; his speed was a murder on his budget

"And when I win you have to buy me a brand new pair of shoes"

"Done"

Caitlin smirked;

"Get ready to lose Mr Allen"

"We'll see about that"

XXXX

Naruto was not a believer in fate. He had beaten the crap out Neji for hanging on to fate. But he was starting to rethink that belief just a tad. When he walked into Jitters for coffee he was not expecting this at all. He had been fortunate to get an empty seat upstairs during the rush hour. And he was using that time to work on his next book. The last one was making far more progress than he expected in Starling and a couple other places. It had yet to make its way to Central city yet though. So there he was enjoying a coffee and working on his laptop when he heard;

"Yo Blondie I'm sitting here"

' _That voice…it can't be'_

" **Except it is"** said Kurama gleefully

Tayuya Keeling was sitting across him at Jitters. The shock was clear on his face and Tayuya noticed it.

"What?" asked Tayuya "You got something to say to me?"

Naruto was so thrown that he blurted the first thing that came to his head.

"Your hair looks very pretty"

Kurama busted out laughing.

" **Smooth"** quipped Kurama

Tayuya blushed crimson. Part of her wanted to slam this blonde but she held back. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. So she decided to face her lunch and pointedly ignore him. Naruto however was having a serious crisis. The only upside was Tayuya didn't know what he really sounded like. But here was one of his friends and he couldn't stop staring at her. The silence was quickly becoming awkward.

" **Say something you dolt"** said Kurama

' _Say what?'_ asked Naruto desperately

Tayuya beat him to the punch. Glaring at him she growled;

"Can you stop staring at me?"

"I'm sorry" said Naruto "Um my name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Tch whatever Blondie"

The nickname was so Tayuya that Naruto finally relaxed. Regardless of the situation this was still his Tayuya.

' _Wait my Tayuya? When did that happen?'_

Kurama rolled his eyes. His container may have gotten smarter but he was still completely clueless about girls. Thankfully the blond was comfortable enough to keep talking.

"So is this your first time in Jitters?" asked Naruto

"What in the hell makes you think I am interested in talking to you?" asked Tayuya

"Well honestly I find you interesting" said Naruto "Something tell me that we can have an enjoyable lunch together."

"So let me get this straight; you expect me to open up to you just because you complimented me and find me interesting"

"I have just hoping that we can be two people eating lunch without awkward silences. When I say it like that it doesn't sound so strange does it?"

"You have whiskers on your face. This is already strange"

Naruto was used to her sense of humour so he simply laughed. If he was being honest he had missed her already.

"So you gonna tell me your name or do I have to guess?"

Tayuya frowned at him. The blonde was definitely unlike most people she had met. To be honest he reminded her a bit of Naruto. Maybe that's why she felt like she could trust him. That was strange in itself as she rarely connected to people but she felt she could here.

"Tayuya Keeling"

Naruto smiled; his day just became a whole lot better. As Blaze he had always kept a bit of distance between himself and Tayuya. But as Naruto he was free and comfortable enough to be himself and let her in. They ended up spending the whole day together. It was a great day.

XXXX

"Hey sis"

"Hey Naruto" said Akira; she looked at her brother and noticed that he was practically bouncing "Did something great happen?"

Naruto frowned;

"Why would ask that?"

"Well because you can't stop smiling. You spent the day with your girlfriend?"

"Tayuya is not my girlfriend"

Akira smirked slyly;

"First I didn't say her name you did"

Naruto froze;

"That's not-I just…"

"That you are in love yes I figured that part already"

"She is just a friend damnit"

Akira sighed; sometimes her brother was too dense for his own good. Thankfully Naruto was saved from an interrogation when his phone rang. Heading out of the apartment he answered;

"Cisco"

"Naruto the cops got Snart at the airport" said Cisco "I'm sending you the coordinates"

Naruto didn't like the pit in his stomach as he sped off. When he arrived he saw Snart and someone else with a flaming gun. The cops were sitting ducks so he grabbed the injured ones and ran them to the hospital. When he was done with them Snart and his friend had left. Joe had shot the accomplice's gun rendering it useless. After making sure all the cops were safe and taken care of he went to find Snart's trail. But Snart was gone.

XXXX

CCPD

Naruto decided to check in on Joe. He met up with Barry at the entrance.

"Naruto what happened?" asked Barry

"Let's find Joe" said Naruto "No need for double briefings"

They spotted Joe just getting off the phone as they walked over.

"Joe, are you okay?" asked Barry

"I'm fine" said Joe "We all got out with minor burns thanks to Naruto"

"Whoever Snart's partner is has heat gun of some kind" said Naruto

"I saw you run after him" said Joe "Did you pick up anything?"

"No Snart's too smart to leave a trail" said Naruto

Barry growled;

"You were right Naruto none of this would have happened if I just dealt with Snart"

Naruto took one look at his brooding partner and slapped him upside on the head…hard.

"Ow what was that for?" demanded Barry

"There is already an Oliver Queen we don't need another one" said Naruto "Besides _we_ are going to make Snart regret ever coming back here"

"He's right Barr" said Joe "We'll get them"

XXXX

After spending hours searching the city for Snart Naruto decided to check if Cisco and Caitlin had found anything. He walked in on Wells and Barry having a serious conversation. He had to physically control his expressions when Barry called Wells his friend. He was not in the mood to listen to any of this. Thankfully Cisco walked in.

"Hey" said Cisco "You guys need to see this"

When they entered the cortex Cisco pulled up the heat gun's schematics.

"When the heat gun was fired it increased the surrounding temperature of the air dramatically, sort of like an extreme heat wave-Heat Wave-"

"Stop doing that" said Wells

"I like the name" said Naruto at the same time

"Okay I measured the temperature output of both the heat and cold guns. And while the cold gun achieves absolute zero the heat gun successfully reaches absolute hot or the hottest temperature an object can reach"

"Flying temperature" said Barry

"So potentially these two guns can cancel each other out" said Naruto

"Yeah but to do that you'd have to make them cross streams" said Cisco

"You mean like Ghost Busters?" quipped Barry

"That movie is surprisingly scientifically accurate"

"I hate ghosts" said Naruto

Cisco frowned incredulously;

"You have superspeed"

"Yes I do but I still hate ghosts" said Naruto "They seriously wig me out"

Cisco smiled deviously;

"Oh you don't say"

Barry could see where Cisco was heading and he laughed. Just then his phone rang;

"Hey it's Joe he might have something" said Barry

Naruto waited for information only for Barry to turn pale and race out of the cortex. Turning to Cisco he gave him a look;

"Don't look at me I don't know what he was thinking"

"Why don't you follow him?" said Wells

"On it"

XXXX

Naruto followed Barry to a crime scene and he was about to leave until he saw Caitlin's frozen car. Speeding up he heard Joe say that they couldn't find anything. Barry looked ready to kill someone and Naruto would gladly join him. The trio went back to CCPD where they saw Eddie running to them calling Joe's name.

"Joe we got a hit" said Eddie "Second pair of prints they belong to a Mick Rory"

"Who is he?" asked Barry

"Big time arsonist" answered Eddie "He and Snart walked a job last year that went bad"

"Bad how?" asked Naruto

"Half of Rory's body was burned in a fire that went out of control" said Eddie "He escaped from an ambulance on the way to the hospital hasn't been seen since…why would they kidnap someone like Caitlin?"

"Joe, Thawne" called Singh "It's on every station"

Naruto turned to the TV and saw Caitlin. He felt his entire body relax when he noticed she was alive and so did Barry. But they immediately tensed up in rage when Snart started talking.

"Greetings citizens of Central City I am Leonard Snart but you can call me Cold"

"I'm going to kill him" growled Naruto quietly

"I'm going to make this very simple for everyone. Those red and gold streaks you've been hearing whispers about. The ones mysteriously saving people these past few months well surprise they are real. They call themselves heh Flash and Blaze. Porter and Maine sundown come out come out wherever you are; show the whole world you are real…or this woman dies."

"No don't come for me stay away" pleaded Caitlin before the screen went dark.

XXXX

Naruto decided to wait with Barry at Star Labs for Joe's signal. Cisco had already left to meet up with Joe. Apparently he had a lead on Caitlin's location. It was only sheer will that kept Barry from going with him; just to see her safe. But Naruto told him to trust Joe and Cisco to bring her back and he would. But he was going to make sure Snart and Rory paid for this. As for Naruto he was at war with his shinobi and hero selves.

" **You told Barry that there is already an Oliver Queen. Well I am going to tell you that there already is an Arsenal. You have a harder job. It is harder to inspire hope instead of fear."**

' _Talking from experience?'_

" **You know I am"**

' _I'm going to break some part of him though'_

" **Definitely agree with that"**

"Joe just called" said Barry breaking Naruto's conversation "It's time"

"Let's do this"

XXXX

Naruto and Barry tore through the city. When they arrived Naruto saw the perimeter the police ad set up. It looks like they didn't want the fight spreading and hurting people. It was that thought that reminded Naruto of what was important here. They had to beat Snart and Rory not just for Caitlin but for the city.

"The Scarlet and Pearl Speedsters" said Snart as he and Rory walked over to them "Any preference on how you'd like to die: the flame or the frost?"

Naruto and Barry didn't bother answering him. Snart nodded;

"Not in the mood for chit-chat gotcha ready when you are" said Snart

Naruto and Barry's eyes flickered with gold and yellow lightning. They already had a plan: force their beams to cross. Unfortunately regardless of how many times they tried Snart and Rory never fired long enough. The criminals always fired in short bursts in reaction to their speed.

"This is not working" said Naruto "And we can't just run at them because of how fast they pull the triggers"

"They aren't fast enough to hit us but we aren't fast enough to strike them without getting hit" said Barry "And one hit from that cold gun and we get slower"

"So if speed isn't getting it done…"

"We need to take things slow" finished Barry

"Cisco is going to be pissed about his suits" said Naruto "I'll take Snart; I'm faster anyway"

Barry twitched;

"I'll take Rory"

The speedsters started off walking and ran side by side until they got hit by Snart and Rory. The pain was unbelievable but they endured until they were in line with Snart and Rory's gun and they ran off. The resulting explosion gave Naruto sweet pleasure. He went to check Rory while Barry handled Snart. Standing over Rory's unconscious body was hard. He could still remember his hands on Caitlin.

" **You have an audience kid"** said Kurama **"You have to go"**

"Guys" said Cisco over the comms "We found Caitlin and she's okay"

Barry and Naruto didn't any other reason to stay and they sped off.

XXXX

"Caitlin!" called Barry as they got to Star Labs

"I'm here" said Caitlin from the med-bay

"I'm so sorry" said Barry

"For what?" asked Caitlin "What are you sorry for?"

"Snart only took you because of me" said Barry

Caitlin smiled affectionately at him

"Barry you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise I'm okay. Besides I always knew that you would stop them."

Barry smiled at how strong she is;

"Where's Cisco?"

"Oh he's setting some stuff up"

Barry frowned; what does that mean?

XXXX

Naruto was sleeping in. After yesterday he was tired so when Cisco called him that there was a serious emergency at Star Labs he was not happy. He was also very worried so he didn't bother checking anything. The cortex was dark and he saw no one around but the air was cold. Just then he heard a moaning sound in the corridor. Running there he was focused on finding his friends that he didn't notice a blue shade. So when an apparition of a headless man came screaming at him he freaked out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto before running away.

He had run back to the cortex when he saw everyone there and Cisco laughing his ass off. Just then it clicked;

"YOU!" yelled Naruto enraged

Cisco smirked;

"I told you I would get you"

"That took years off my life you jerk" said Naruto "I probably won't sleep for a week"

"Ha admit it I am the prank king" said Cisco

Caitlin and Barry waited to see the outcome of this-they still had a bet after all-so Barry was happy when Naruto smirked devilishly. Cisco looked worried;

"Why are smiling like that?" asked Cisco frightened

Just then the chair Cisco was sitting on collapsed and Cisco screamed like hell. The collapsing chair had pulled a wire that released a hundred gallons of butter from the roof along with popcorn and sprinkles.

"When did you set that up?" asked Caitlin amazed

"I knew Cisco would use my fear of ghosts against me but I didn't think he would cry wolf too" said Naruto "So I set that up"

"So Cisco I think Naruto wins" said Barry

"I hate you so much Naruto" said Cisco

"That's what you get" said Naruto "But I will clean this up and you too"

Barry laughed when Naruto grabbed a protesting Cisco and sped off. Turning to Caitlin he said;

"So I guess that means I win"

Caitlin sighed annoyed;

"Nobody likes a gloat Mr Allen"

Barry laughed as they left for lunch. He was going to enjoy this.

 **A/N: There is that. Let me know what you think. Again I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys, so here's another chapter of Blaze. Before we get into it though I want say a couple things. This story will now be told from both Barry's and Naruto's POV. The reason is: this is a SnowBarry fic and I want to show that development. Also I sincerely feel CW failed to find Iris West's place in The Flash. So I'm taking suggestions from Iris West fans: what part do you want your girl to play; tell me with a review. I am a Caitlin Snow fan so I can't write Iris without being partial to my girl. With that here is Chapter 11, enjoy.**

 **Guest: Thanks I will do my best.**

 **M0bz: You're welcome.**

 **GunBlade2018: Thank you for the support.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Okay I love your penname; very original. And thanks for the support.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I feel like you're the same person…am I right?**

Chapter 11

Barry was doing two of his favourites things in the world. The first was running. He truly had no idea how he had lived his whole life without this feeling. The feeling of racing through Central City at superspeed was beyond explanation. And then there was the other thing: catching bad guys. Before he got his speed he had struggled with his job at CCPD. Between Singh always yelling at him and the cops treating him like a kid; it was frustrating. Not to mention his own personal life; it was hard to call his personal life a life when his only friend was his adoptive sister. Iris West had gone from crush to adoptive sister to best friend.

"Oh this just makes me want to watch Fast and Furious"

Barry smirked;

"You and me both"

His speed had given him far more than just powers. Cisco Ramon was quickly becoming his best friend. It was exhilarating to have a male friend who spoke science and shared his love of movies. Cisco was truly one of a kind and he wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Will you two focus?"

Ah Dr Caitlin Snow: The guarded bio-engineer with her big heart and the ability to strike fear into people. When he first met her somehow he knew that the blank expression was not her. After Mardon he noticed that she was slowly getting lighter and it made him proud. She had endured tragedy and she kept on fighting. He and Naruto delighted seeing her get angry at someone other than them. Caitlin was fierce when she was angry; between her icy glares and her hands movements. It was like watching a storm; frightening when it attacked you but stunning when you watched from afar.

"Barry Allen did you hear what I just said?"

' _Case in point'_

"Focus; Fast and Furious later got it"

He could hear Naruto laughing in the background. After their big reveal they had decided to have solo missions for easy stuff. This allowed them to grow and get stronger without being reliant. Then when the big stuff comes they can team-up to take it down. Uzumaki Naruto was his fellow Central City guardian. He was really glad that he got these powers.

"Oh Barry there's an intersection coming up" said Caitlin "Hurry"

"This should slow 'em down" said Cisco

Naruto sighed; the gang split into three different directions

"They're criminals Cisco why would they obey traffic signals?"

Barry didn't bother commenting…though he agreed. He needed a bird's eye view right now;

"Guys which way?" asked Barry

"Left" "Right"

"Right" "Left"

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh at Caitlin and Cisco or roll his eyes in exasperation. Barry didn't have time for this.

"Stop you both know that you're telling me two different things right?" asked Barry agitated

Just as Naruto was about speak up Wells rolled in and he stiffened. He really didn't like this guy, not one bit. And the fact that all his research into him proved fruitless didn't alleviate his paranoia.

" **Well not everything was fruitless"** said Kurama **"We know he lost his wife 15 years ago"**

' _Yeah around the same time Barry lost his mother'_

Kurama narrowed his eyes;

" **You think the two incidents are related?"**

Naruto sighed tiredly; as he watched Wells direct Barry

' _Honestly Kurama I don't know what I think about anything anymore. So far I have no proof that Wells isn't who he says he is. Also I haven't found squat on the Amazo project. It's beginning to drive me crazy.'_

" **Do you know one of the benefits of living as long as I have?"**

' _That you have no grey hairs'_ Naruto quipped

" **Funny"** said Kurama **"I have learnt that sometimes you just have to be patient. Just keep your eyes and ears open you may just find something."**

' _Yeah I hope so'_

"Check…"

"I got the keys" said Barry happily

"Mate" finished Wells

XXXX

Barry walked into the Cortex with a spring in his step. Cisco met him at the entrance with a wide smile that he matched. Naruto watched them clap hands with a smile; Cisco's energy was always contagious.

"Too slow" said Cisco

"Efficiently done Mr Allen" said Wells

"We need a picture" declared Cisco

"I'm pretty sure rule number one of having a secret identity is not taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on" said Barry

Cisco however was not backing down;

"Oh come on please this is just for us just to document all this"

"Are you pouting?" asked Naruto teasingly

Cisco blushed;

"What? No I just want to capture this moment"

"Who knows maybe people in the future will want to know how all this started" said Wells

" **Before you ask no you are not the only one who feels there is a hidden message inside that statement"** said Kurama

Naruto was seriously getting paranoid. Barry looked at Wells and Caitlin and finally relented. They were the only ones who could talk Cisco down. And somehow he got the feeling Caitlin wanted to do this too.

"Well if you want the future to know the whole story then we all need to be in it" said Barry

Caitlin was suddenly feeling self-conscious. And Naruto saw another opportunity to play matchmaker; thank God for distractions.

"First let me put on some makeup" said Caitlin feeling very shy

"The future does not care about your make-up" said Cisco

Naruto quickly spoke up;

"Besides you look stunning as you are"

"Oh yeah" said Barry absently

Caitlin on the other turned red. Naruto hid his smirk; oh this was going to be so much fun.

"Okay big smiles 3, 2, 1"

Naruto smiled as Barry used his speed to in essence take a selfie. As he checked the picture Barry heard Caitlin;

"Does that count as a selfie?" asked Caitlin

"Absolutely" said Barry walking over to Wells and Naruto and passing Cisco the phone on the way

"Thanks for talking me through things out there Dr Wells" said Barry

"My pleasure well done" said Wells "I have to say it was a beat of a rush feeling like a…"

"A hero" finished Barry

"Yep"

Barry laughed;

"Well you were pretty good at it" said Barry

"I have to go" said Naruto "I have to see my editor tomorrow for something"

He couldn't stand this, whatever it was, and he needed to bail.

"You have an editor?" asked Barry/Caitlin

Naruto feigned hurt;

"You mean you two haven't read my new book? Wow I thought we were friends"

Caitlin gave him a look;

"Well you never said anything" said Caitlin "I'll check it out"

"Yeah I will too" said Barry "I've always wanted to say that I am friends with an author and now I can"

"Well I'm so glad that I can up your social standing" said Naruto deadpanned

"Oh don't pout" said Caitlin

Barry just laughed as he saw Naruto leave. Yeah he was truly glad Joe brought him to Star Labs.

XXXX

Naruto decided to take Kurama's advice and take it easy. With all the different mysteries around if he wasn't careful they would drive him crazy. Sometimes he really missed Kakashi-sensei; he would know what to do. As he stepped into his loft he was faced another mystery. Akira was meditating in the living room. Since the day he met his surrogate sister he had never seen her meditate. She had always been too energetic to meditate. From the expression on her face, she was failing at it too. He laughed when he saw her give up in frustration.

"How do people do this for hours?" asked Akira

"Since when do you mediate?"

Akira started; she didn't notice Naruto had come home.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you are terrible at this"

"Hardy har, har" groused Akira "I will get it down just you wait"

"Why?" asked Naruto incredulously

Akira just shrugged;

"I joined this online group and well this is part of a learning process"

"Learning what exactly?"

"Why are you so full of questions today?"

Naruto knew a dodge when he saw one. Deciding that Akira was smart enough to make her decisions, he let it go. He had enough problems without adding whatever this was to them. But he might as well help out because that was just sad.

" **As compared to when you learnt how to mediate?"** asked Kurama glibly

Naruto refused to answer Kurama;

"Well how about I help you?"

Akira blinked;

"You know how to mediate?"

Kurama smirked;

" **Yes Naruto do you know how to mediate?"**

' _Hush'_

"Do you have to sound so shocked?"

"Yes" **"Yes"**

Naruto actually felt hurt. Just because he was not always cool-headed didn't mean he didn't know how to meditate. Pervy Sage had taught him so he could learn how to channel Kurama's chakra.

"Do you want my help or not?" growled Naruto

Akira raised her hands in a placating manner;

"Okay sorry I would love your help"

Naruto sighed;

"Well first of your sitting posture was wrong"

XXXX

Barry was stunned. When he woke up this morning he didn't see this coming. Apparently Wells had been attacked last night and called the CCPD. The first shock was that Wells called CCPD. The man had never struck him as someone who asked for help. After that passed he realized that someone had attacked one of his friends. He practically raced down to Wells house to meet up with Joe. There was no way he would be late for this. When he arrived he was stunned again; this place was something else. Just then the front door opened in the coolest way and there was Dr Wells. Sometimes the man was just so smooth.

"Come in" said Wells

Barry walked in with Joe an amazed expression still on his face.

"Look Joe I apologize for all this it just, it really feels like a case of so much for so little. The police should not have been called" said Wells as he led them deeper into the house.

' _Well that explains it'_ thought Barry

"I got a prank call before all this happened" said Wells

"This feels like more than just a prank Doctor" said Joe

Now Barry was too preoccupied looking at the destruction to notice Joe's tone. Wells continued talking;

"Well there are those who feel I did not suffer enough from the particle accelerator explosion of last year and some of them act on it" said Wells

Barry was instantly agitated. After Snart took Caitlin he was not in mood for anyone to come after his team. Snart was so lucky he was raised better or else. Mentally shaking his head he refocused. Just in time to see Caitlin and Cisco race into the house. After that incident he couldn't help the sigh of relief he felt when he saw Caitlin safe. He watched her approach Wells and scan him for injuries and smiled a bit. Caitlin could never turn her doctor side off. Her voice pulled him from his thoughts;

"Dr Wells are you okay?" asked Caitlin

"Dr Snow I'm fine a little chilly but otherwise I'm fine" assured Wells "Hold on Cisco make yourselves at home as best as you can I'm going to make an hotel reservation"

As they watched him leave Cisco smiled in amazement;

"Yo this place is so sick" said Cisco

' _You telling me'_ thought Barry

"Yeah hey what took you guys so long?" asked Barry

The 'I'm usually the late one' comment went unsaid. Cisco and Caitlin shared a look.

"We got lost" said Cisco

"We've never been here before" said Caitlin

"Really never?" asked Barry surprise colouring his tone

"He tends to keep his private life private" revealed Caitlin

"Barry" said Joe

Barry nodded in understanding; time to get to work.

After going through the area Barry realized something didn't add up. Using his speed he organized the shattered glasses back together and he didn't like what he saw. He turned as Wells rolled up to him and sighed; he really didn't like where his mind was going.

"There is no point of impact" said Barry "No rock or batter; any solid object went through these windows it is as if they just shattered themselves"

When he turned and saw Wells nodding he revealed the part he didn't like.

"This wasn't some teenage prank" said Barry

"No it wasn't" said Wells

' _Great just great someone is targeting his friends, again'_

Standing up he turned to Wells;

"But you don't want our help" deduced Barry "Why?"

"Because I already know who did this" revealed Wells "Hartley Rathaway"

Barry frowned;

"Who is Hartley Rathaway?"

"Hartley Rathaway is the prodigal son and he has returned" said Wells

"I'm going to call Naruto and we can meet in Star Labs" said Barry "If you don't want the police involved then we will take care oof it ourselves"

XXXX

Naruto was conflicted. He didn't know whether to be impressed at whoever tried to kill Wells; Or if he should be angry that that someone wasn't him. Either way he stood with his team as Dr Wells explained who their mystery assassin is.

"Hartley Rathaway possesses one of the finest scientific minds I have ever encountered" said Wells

"Any ties to Rathaway Industries?" asked Joe

"His grandfather founded the company; his father expanded it and Hartley here was set to inherit the throne" revealed Wells

"What happened?" asked Barry

"He came out to his parents" said Caitlin "Old money old values"

Naruto blinked;

"Came out?" asked Naruto "What does that mean?"

Everyone gave him a look;

"What?" asked Naruto "What did I do?"

"She means that he told his parents that he was gay; as in he is into guys" said Barry

Naruto gaped;

"That's a thing?"

" **Hey moron; stop questioning it before they start to ask you questions that have no answers"** cautioned Kurama

Naruto started;

"I mean it wasn't really common where I'm from" said Naruto "Please go on"

"They were estranged when we met but brilliant" said Wells "I couldn't have built the particle accelerator without him"

"But you guys have never even mentioned his name" said Barry

Caitlin sighed;

"That's because Hartley had a _challenging_ personality" said Caitlin

"What she means is he was mostly a jerk" said Cisco "But every once in a while he could be a dick"

Joe and Naruto laughed while Barry smiled. Cisco's expression was too funny.

"Let's just say that Hartley like many outliers had trouble relating with his peers" said Wells

"Yes but he was always your favourite" groused Caitlin

"The chosen one" groused Cisco "He referred to himself like that"

"And now your favourite is trying to kill you" said Naruto

Joe adopted his hard tone as he said;

"So why is he trying to kill you?" asked Joe glaring suspiciously at Wells

"Hartley left Star Labs about a year ago when we had a…disagreement"

"About what?" pressed Joe

"Must have been some disagreement if he wants you dead" pushed Naruto

Barry stared at them in confusion. He did not like their tone of voice. Someone was coming after his friends again and they needed to stop them. Wells was the victim here not a suspect. And he needed to remind them of their real focus.

"Look don't worry we'll stop him" declared Barry "I won't let hurt you, any of you"

"You know Barry if you keep looking at us with such intensity you gonna need to take me on a date first" said Naruto

Barry blushed;

"I'm not into guys"

Smoothly Naruto said

"Oh so you were looking at our hot doctor then" said Naruto "I didn't know you were into kinky doctors"

Naruto couldn't tell who was blushing more; Barry or Caitlin. Cisco just started laughing well that is until Caitlin shot him an icy glare. Barry turned to Joe and said;

"Let's go to my lab"

"Barry you dog"

Caitlin turned red and smacked Naruto on the head. Barry might as well have run out of the Cortex. Yes matchmaking these two was going to be so much fun.

" **Watch it kit"** warned Kurama **"You are trying to implant an idea not make it a taboo"**

' _Considering how stubborn these two are about their respective others subtlety may not work'_

" **Don't say I didn't warn you"**

XXXX

"Everything has a natural frequency" said Barry as he tapped the glass "And since sound is expressed as vibration if the pitch of the sound matches the natural vibration frequency of an object then…"

Barry tuned up the device until the glass shattered. Sharing a laugh with Joe over science was something he never got tired of.

"So you're saying that can happen to anything that is glass" said Joe

"Oh yeah" said Barry "I think it's absolutely what happened to the windows at Wells's house. He's using some kind of sonic technology"

"I'm getting this feeling that Wells is hiding something about what's going on with this Rathaway character"

"Don't touch that" cautioned Barry when Joe's hand reached for something on his desk

"I mean it sounds like this Hartley guy was a pill before he went all super villain. So I get why he never mentioned him"

"And what makes you think he's a super villain?"

Joe and Barry were stunned when Naruto walked into Barry's lab.

"So far all he has done is break windows and you broke windows when you sonic-punched Tony"

"That was different" said Barry

"He also didn't mention his girlfriend that got killed" said Joe

"Oh you know about that too" said Naruto

Barry frowned;

"Oh how do you guys know about it?"

"He's taken up a big part of our life" said Joe "I want to know more about him"

"Well he gives me the creeps, like my sister says, and my gut has not led me astray before" said Naruto

Barry sighed in mild irritation;

"Wells is a good guy" said Barry "And Joe if you want to know more about him you can just ask me"

Naruto scoffed;

"This coming from the guy who didn't know where Wells lives until today" said Naruto "You are wealth of reliable information"

"Exactly and I don't think you know him as well as you think" said Joe

Barry was spared from replying when Eddie walked in.

"Joe multiple 911 calls" said Eddie "Rathaway Industries is under attack sector cars are en route"

Joe gave Barry and Naruto a look before leaving. Naruto turned to Barry and said;

"You go get him I'll head to Star Labs" said Naruto

Just then Barry's phone rang and he put it on speaker;

"Hey" said Barry

"Barry its Caitlin"

Naruto smirked mischievously;

"Funny you called Barry first" said Naruto "Why is that I wonder?"

After their previous conversation Barry was ready to get Rathaway and put him away for good.

"I know why you're calling" said Barry "I'm heading to Rathaway Industries now"

XXXX

When Naruto got to Star Labs Caitlin levelled a glare his way. Luckily before she could set on him Cisco reported that Barry was on his way here with Hartley. Naruto decided that waiting the Cortex with Wells was not going to happen. So he followed them in his suit as they met Barry at the elevators.

"Being scoped up by a guy clad in head to toe leather was always a long time fantasy of mine so thanks" said Hartley as they stepped out

"Well, well, well the gang's all here" said Hartley smiling "you lasted a lot longer than I would have thought Cisco"

"And you didn't last ten seconds against the Flash" said Cisco

Naruto coughed;

"That's misleading"

Hartley ignored him; which pissed him off.

"I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper" said Hartley

"Hey I assign the nicknames around here" gritted Cisco "Although that one is not bad"

The way he turned and looked at Caitlin raised Barry and Naruto's hackles.

"Caitlin I never did get that wedding invite" said Hartley smiling cruelly

All most as if it was practiced Barry pushed Hartley forward right into Naruto's speeding leg; sending the brunette to the ground. Cisco picked him up roughly and pushed him forward.

"Stay in front of me" said Cisco

After they left Naruto nudged Barry whom went to place his hand on Caitlin's shoulder. She turned and put on her brave face;

"I'm fine"

Watching her go Naruto told Barry;

"I'm going to shove those glasses up his ass"

"I'll help"

XXXX

Naruto didn't buy a word of it. He had left Star Labs after Wells told them what the secret was. But Naruto didn't buy any of it. One fact he knew about Wells is that he is smart and deliberate. So that story of how he ignored Hartley's concerns because he thought it would work out was bull. He was beginning to think that Wells set off the accelerator on purpose. But even that plan didn't make sense. The only thing that came out of that was pain and tragedy. Star Labs lost her reputation, Wells lost his legs, and there were meta-humans running amok in Central City.

" **Well we are still unsure if he is actually paralyzed"** said Kurama

Naruto could feel that all too familiar headache forming. Wells was a scientist who devoted 15 years of his life to that particle accelerator. So what could he possibly have to gain from any of this?

"Well you look like crap"

Started Naruto looked up and saw Tayuya. He had come to Big Belly Burger to think. Jitters was Barry's place and he needed some alone time. The outfit she was wearing was bringing out her features: tight jeans, leather jacket and hot boots. She looked hot. Tayuya sat across from him with a frown.

"Since when do you come here and not eat?"

Smirking Naruto said;

"What makes you think I haven't eaten?"

"No trash"

Frowning Naruto said;

"Hey I am not a dirty guy"

Tayuya feigned agreement;

"Yeah sure"

Sighing Naruto let it go;

"I'm just thinking about something"

"What?" asked Tayuya "Can't figure out what to write in your next book?"

Naruto laughed; he was already starting to relax

"No I'm having trouble solving a mystery" said Naruto "I know pieces of the puzzle but I'm missing something big and it's starting to drive me crazy"

Tayuya frowned;

"I thought you were a writer"

"So you're saying writers can't have mysteries in their lives"

Tayuya shrugged

"Like I care either way"

"So any advice for me?" asked Naruto

Tayuya shrugged absently;

"Well if you can't figure it out, just ask for someone's help or something. Clearly thinking about it in a burger joint isn't helping."

Just then Naruto realized that she was right, and he knew just the person to ask.

"Tayuya you are a genius" said Naruto

Tayuya smirked;

"I already know that Blondie. Where are you going?"

"Well I need to go and find someone but hey um how about we have lunch tomorrow"

Tayuya blushed slightly;

"As what exactly?" asked Tayuya

Naruto smiled;

"As my way of saying thanks of course see ya"

Naruto could have sworn Tayuya looked relieved and disappointed. But he had no idea why that is. Kurama however had to refrain from banging his head on his cage. There were times he wanted to grab Naruto and shake sense into him. But he would be patient for one reason only. It seems Tayuya was having a dilemma of her own: liking Blaze and now Naruto. The situation was a recipe for disaster if not handled properly. So he will be patient for now.

XXXX

"Hey Detective you got a minute?" asked Naruto

Joe looked up from his desk at CCPD and saw the look on Naruto's face. He signalled him to follow him into Singh's empty office. When he closed the door he turned to Naruto.

"You here about Wells aren't you?" asked Joe rhetorically

"I don't trust him one bit" said Naruto "And neither do you"

"And when did you start suspecting him?" asked Joe

"Since day one something just didn't sit right with me about him. And there were instances when his words or his actions just seem…"

"Practiced and controlled" finished Joe

"Exactly" said Naruto

"You haven't told anyone about this"

"No I don't have any proof except a gut instinct" said Naruto "And none of my research into him has revealed anything"

Joe sighed;

"If we are going to do this then you can't tell anyone about this, not even Barry. Why don't you tell me what you know so far? And then we'll combine our sources"

"Well you'll be interested to know that Hartley told Wells that there was a small chance that the particle accelerator would explode"

Joe blinked;

"What?"

Naruto laughed humourlessly;

"Yeah apparently his data didn't show 100% certainty so Wells removed him from Star Labs and went forward"

Joe took a minute and started seeing where Naruto's head was.

"You think he wanted to create meta-humans but he spent 15 years working on that thing" said Joe "Having it explode doesn't sound reasonable considering the consequences."

"Unless there was a benefit that outweighed the cost" suggested Naruto

"What could be worth killing people and turning innocent people into meta-humans?" asked Joe

"That's what we need to figure out"

Just then he got a text from Barry.

"Tch Hartley escaped from Star Labs I gotta go"

"Go I'll look into this more"

XXXX

When Naruto walked into the Cortex he was not expecting this. Apparently Cisco was unconscious on a med-bed with Barry standing over him. He saw Caitlin on the computer in the other room.

"Talk about role reversal" said Naruto glibly

Barry gave him a look; just as Cisco woke up.

"Hey welcome back Mr Ramon" said Barry happily

Cisco smiled and stood up holding his head in pain. Naruto held back his remark; not the right time.

"Caitlin?" asked Cisco worriedly

"Hey she's fine" said Barry nodding in Caitlin's direction as she walked up to Cisco.

"You need to rest" said Caitlin holding Cisco's shoulder "You have a concussion. You're lucky"

Cisco sighed and turned to Barry;

"Please tell me you got him"

Barry shook his head; he wished he got him.

"I guess the attack on his family's company was a fake-out so we'd catch him"

"And give him direct access to Star Labs" finished Caitlin

"Why?" asked Barry

"I should have known he was up to something this is my fault" said Cisco

"Hey man this is on me too" said Barry "I should've left"

Naruto reacted the way he always did. He slapped both Cisco and Barry upside on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" "Hey I have a concussion"

"Playing the blame game will not help us do anything but weigh us down" said Naruto "And I refuse to let you two idiots slow me down"

"Naruto is right besides this is no one's fault but mine" said Wells as he entered the room "I earn the blame I ain't interested in sharing it. Hartley doesn't think I've paid for my crimes. He's right he won't stop until I do"

When we saw him leave Barry asked;

"Where are you going?"

"To earn back your trust" said Wells

"Caitlin how was Hartley when it comes to completing projects?" asked Naruto

The trio frowned at the strange question before Caitlin spoke up;

"Well he was always very thorough about everything he did. He was pretty much a perfectionist. And before he undertook any project he always made sure he knew everything possible about the subject. Everything that related to his hypothesis or theory; he liked proving that he was always right."

"And what do you think Hartley's top theory was? What is the one thing he wanted above everything else?"

Cisco took that one;

"He was always playing chess with Dr Wells. He wanted to be the best chess master."

"What's on your mind?" asked Barry

"I think Hartley is playing chess with Wells and Wells knows it too"

"Wait so what are you saying?" asked Caitlin "That Dr Wells is using us as pawns to win a game against Hartley"

"I'm saying Barry and I are knights; Cisco is a rook; Caitlin is a queen; Dr Wells' reputation is the bishop and the King is…"

"The right to take down everything Dr Wells has done" finished Barry

"Barry I know you're going with Wells so go; Caitlin see if you can find what Hartley took; I'll wait here in case he comes back."

Cisco was not happy one bit; he was eager to best Hartley. The joy of besting him was something he couldn't wait for.

XXXX

As Naruto watched the press conference he couldn't help but be impressed. Wells gave all the right information; used all the right emotional responses; and played the entire press room. And then the cream on top was when he answered Iris's question above her seasoned reporters. Not only will that put him back in Barry's good graces. It will also ensure that someone in the press knew that he was a good guy. Just like everything Wells had ever done; he played his entire audience. He knew that Hartley won't buy it; he may be a jerk but he was not stupid. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco would see it too if not for their emotional attachment.

Naruto finally knew why he didn't like Harrison Wells. Everything he did was practiced and deliberate; no more and no less. The best part was that every reaction; facial or otherwise followed that pattern. To be able to be so perfectly controlled was impossible without a cold heart. A person with a warm heart will always give off some kind of unexpected reaction. But Naruto had only ever seen this level of control from shinobi.

" **ANBU"** corrected Kurama **"And you should know given how much trouble you got up to"**

' _So how in the world did a scientist gain ANBU level self-control?'_

" **He has to be more than a scientist"** said Kurama **"The question is: what is he?"**

' _That and why go through all this trouble?'_

That familiar headache was back. Deciding to deal with a single chess player at a time Naruto refocused. A while later Wells and Barry entered the Cortex.

"Has Hartley made contact yet?" asked Wells

Caitlin frowned;

"What makes you so sure he will?" asked Caitlin

Wells sighed;

"Because he's Hartley and he will want to have the last word"

Cisco got up and walked towards the other room.

"Cisco" said Barry "You should be resting"

"The answer to why Hartley fooled us into catching him is inside here and I am going to find it" declared Cisco

Naruto watched Wells roll to Cisco's side and he smiled sardonically;

' _A rook is such a terrible thing to go to waste and of course why not motivate one of your knights while you are at it'_

" **Regardless of his intentions even you have to agree, he is good"**

' _Yeah Shikamaru would love to play chess against him'_

" **According to our timeline theory, he has been planning this for at least 15 years. He knows how to be patient and he knows how to play his pieces."**

' _All his pieces except for me'_

When he saw Barry smile in pride at Wells he almost laughed out loud. Kurama was right; he was impressed. Just then they heard something.

"What was that?" asked Caitlin

No one responded due to a spark and Hartley's voice coming through the PA system.

"Nice gambit Harrison" said Hartley over the PA system "But this isn't over"

"Hartley what do you want? What do you want Hartley?! I already gave my mea culpa today"

"The city already hated you" said Hartley "You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic bishop sacrifice. No, no I have played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me, Blaze and the Flash."

"You don't want to play for those kinds of stakes with me Hartley" warned Wells

"Actually I really do. What do you say one last game of chess?"

"You and I both know that the winner of the game is the one who makes the next and last mistake and you clearly have a move in mind"

"You're right and I'm already at the board" said Hartley "So why don't you move your precious Scarlet and Pearl knights, while I take out a few pawns?"

When the communication ended Barry looked at Naruto;

"Suit up"

XXXX

"Alright Cisco where do we go?" asked Barry who was very agitated

Naruto looked to the heavens for strength. Barry was asking the wrong person.

"Dr Wells how do we find him?" asked Naruto

"Cisco scan for seismic activity" said Wells "if Hartley's using sonic blasts the vibrations could cause tremors"

A moment later the screen lit up with a map.

"Look quake activity but no fault line" said Cisco

"The Keystone Cleveland dam" said Caitlin

That was all they needed but as they were leaving Wells spoke up;

"Barry Naruto don't underestimate him he is brilliant"

Barry smiled;

"Good thing we'll have you in here"

Once they arrived Naruto told Barry that he will clear everyone out. He decided to leave Hartley to Barry. After that was done he raced to see Barry disarm Hartley. But just like before this was too easy.

"Flash this is too easy"

Hartley smirked;

"Well at least one of you isn't a total moron"

Just then Naruto heard a piercing ringing in his ears. He felt his entire body ripping apart and healing itself again. It was by far the most painful experience of his life. His ears were feeling it more and he felt like he was genuinely dying. Just then he felt Kurama's chakra pushing itself into his body. The chakra was the same amount he used last time so it didn't hurt. But he got the satisfaction of standing up on shaky legs; the satisfaction was the look on Hartley's face.

"How are you standing?"

Naruto unfortunately couldn't hear anything. But he decided to speed punch Hartley into unconsciousness. Also unfortunately that forced him back to the ground in pain. Thankfully the ringing stopped and he could breathe again. He could hear Wells over the comms;

"Barry Naruto can you hear me?"

"Sort of" said Barry

"I officially hate sonic attacks" said Naruto

XXXX

Barry walked into Cortex. It had been a hell of a day. Naruto had left stating he needs sleep and to not call unless the city was in flames. Honestly Barry could understand but he wanted to check on his team first.

"How do you feel?" asked Caitlin

"Fine I mean there is a little ringing in my ears but other than that I'm good so"

Caitlin placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. Barry was beginning to love her smiles; there were rare but amazing. He was really happy his friends were okay.

"You're speaking very loudly"

"Sorry"

"It's okay it will pass" said Caitlin

Barry frowned when she removed her hand. It felt nice but that wasn't right. Caitlin was his friend only and he was in love with Iris. Yet he found his eyes roving her and he liked it. Thankfully Cisco brought him back to reality. Clapping his hands with Cisco Barry said

"Nice moves thank you"

"Anytime" said Cisco "I think I'm going to take my doctor's advice and go lie down"

"What a great idea"

They all laughed.

' _Caitlin's laugh is nice…wait what?'_

"Man I feel like I'm hung-over times ten" said Cisco as he and Caitlin left.

"I'm not surprised" said Caitlin

Barry turned to Wells as he said;

"It's difficult for me to admit when I'm wrong" said Wells "Certainly in front of an entire city but also…also to my closest friends"

Barry felt happy; to have Harrison Wells call him a close friend was thrilling. Naruto and Joe were wrong about Wells. He is a good man.

"So I hope one day to restore your trust and faith in me"

"That day was today" said Barry moving to shake Wells's hand

After giving Wells the picture they took together he left. Yes he was truly glad Joe brought him to Star Labs.

XXXX

Akira had finally mastered the idea behind mediation. She was now ready to move on to the next step. As she opened up the website she signed up for one word stood out. The name of the program that helps people becomes their best selves: Amazo.

 **A/N: So that is that for that. As always let me know what you think.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here is another chapter of Blaze. This is one episode that I truly hope I do justice too. It's one of my favourite Snowbarry episodes: drunken Caitlin is a blast. On the note here we go.**

 **GunBlade2018: Thanks I really appreciate that.**

 **Jony Uzumaki: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Realmente espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **DepressedNinja75: I agree with everything you wrote. I do have different plans for Eddie though but I won't kill him off. I have my reasons for keeping this from Naruto, trust me.**

Chapter 12

" **This is not going end well"** said Kurama

' _What are you talking about?'_ asked Naruto

" **Well you are on your way to Tayuya's place for dinner as Blaze. And you are having lunch with her tomorrow as Naruto."**

' _Tayuya was the one who said she wanted burgers. Also I wanted someone to bounce ideas off of for my new book. How is this not going to end well?'_

Kurama was truly getting tired. He was truly beginning to think he should just come out and say it. Naruto had had no social training growing up. So while the blond had definitely gotten smarter since they came to this world. Some things he just had no experience in. And the worst part was if he forced the issue it would backfire. It was no longer amusing watching them dance around each other.

" **Naruto you need to cut ties with Tayuya as Blaze"** said Kurama bluntly

' _What?!'_ exclaimed Naruto _'Why would I do that?'_

" **Baka I didn't say you should cut her off completely. Cassandra has your cell in case of emergencies and that is all she should have it for. Blaze is becoming a symbol in Central City. You know what happened to Iris and Caitlin because they know the Flash. And unlike Barry you are up against something more dangerous."**

' _If whoever is in charge of Amazo finds out about this I would put them in danger'_

" **And also Blaze is a guardian not a delivery man. You are lying to Tayuya and it is not fair. What would you do if one day she asks for your secret identity? Would you risk involving her with Wells too? Even you are not that stupid."**

Kurama knew he was being hard but it was necessary. Just because Naruto couldn't see how this was affecting Tayuya didn't mean he had to keep doing it. Naruto knew that Kurama had a point but…

' _I am not going to abandon her'_ declared Naruto _'She's my friend'_

" **And that is the problem"**

' _And what is that supposed to mean?'_

Kurama sighed; the brat was just too dense to realize Tayuya's situation. Being attracted to two guys who were both lying to her was cruel. And to make it worse both guys were the same person. As far as Naruto was concerned friendship was far more precious than anything. But Kurama had to draw the line somewhere. The girl already had trust issues. No need to make things worse.

" **Forget it"** said Kurama deciding to change tactics **"Choose then"**

Naruto blinked

' _Choose what?'_

" **Choose the side of yourself that you want Tayuya to know: Blaze or Naruto"**

' _I choose both'_

" **Think about the implications of that choice."**

Naruto frowned and followed Kurama's instruction. After a few minutes he realized what Kurama had been hinting at. His life was bigger than just him; his sister, his team, his enemies, his allies in Team Oliver and his duty as Blaze. Telling Tayuya about all this was not fair to the people whom trusted him. His life as Blaze was just too complicated to involve Tayuya. And if she took the situation poorly...all hell will break loose.

' _Kurama I swore that I would never abandon anyone'_ said Naruto almost pleading with Kurama to find him a way out. Kurama however sighed in sympathy;

" **That's the price of being Blaze"** said Kurama **"And she will still have you as Naruto so you are not abandoning her"**

Just then Naruto's phone went off; Tayuya was asking him where he was. Naruto knew that if he was going to this then he had to do it right. He had to face Tayuya and tell her. He was not looking forward to this one bit. Racing to her apartment sans the food Naruto entered through the balcony.

"Oi Shithead you're late; where's the food?" asked Tayuya irritated

Cassandra was about to excuse them when she saw the look on Blaze's face. Something was very wrong. Naruto took a deep breath and decided to just rip the bandage off.

"I can't be your friend anymore Tayuya" stated Naruto "If you guys are ever in trouble I will help but that's it"

Tayuya blinked rapidly in confusion;

"What are you saying?" asked Tayuya slowly

"When I took up this duty I had to give up certain things. And having friends was one of them. Not only am I lying to you every day; I can't ever tell you the truth. And if people knew that we're close it would put you in danger."

"Get out" growled Tayuya after a moment

Naruto saw the pain and anger in her eyes and his heart broke. Cutting her off knowing how hard it was for her to form bonds was cruel. He had spent so long convincing her that he would never leave. And now he was telling her that they could no longer be friends. He knew she was right to be angry; and she may very well hate him.

"I'm sorry"

"GET OUT" roared Tayuya "YOU LYING MANIPULATIVE SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU"

"Tayuya I…"

Before her sister could activate her powers in anger Cassandra held her hand. Turning to Blaze she said;

"I think its best you leave"

Nodding Naruto took one last look at Tayuya and ran off. In pain he ran in the direction of Star Labs; he couldn't go home and lie to his sister. Kurama felt for the kid. Growing up hated and alone was a painful experience, and so Naruto treasured his friends dearly. So to have the courage to cut Tayuya off face to face…he was really starting to respect the brat. But Naruto didn't need his opinion right now. The kid was still on edge so he kept quiet. When Naruto arrived he heard them talking about Barry's latest save. Deciding to just observe for now Naruto hid away; Naruto wanted to watch his friends being happy.

"Dude that was insane" said Cisco laughing with excitement "Even I'm having a hard time getting mad at you for dirtying up my suit"

"Hey when are we gonna start considering it my suit?" asked Barry smiling

"I'd be comfortable calling it _our_ suit" said Cisco

Barry smiled in amazement; Cisco was possessive. Also he knew exactly what Naruto would say if he heard that. Just then Caitlin walked in;

"Tonight was the fastest you've ever run" said Caitlin with pride colouring her tone

Barry felt his ego boost at Caitlin's tone. He suddenly felt he like showing her he could go faster. He actually wondered what she would say if he could double his speed. The thought of her proud smile almost made him miss what Dr. Wells was saying.

"Yes your training is paying off" said Wells "That couple is alive tonight because of you"

"I can still get faster" said Barry "I know I can"

"And you will one day I'm sure" said Wells "But for today I'd say you've fulfilled your save quota, proper rest is what you need as do we all"

"Better yet what we all need is a proper drink" said Cisco

"Who's up for round?"

" **Go on Wells isn't here and you could use your friends"** coaxed Kurama

"I could use one" said Naruto entering the Cortex.

Barry and Caitlin who were about to decline saw the look on Naruto's face. Cisco asked first;

"Whoa what happened to you?" asked Cisco

Barry liked to think of Naruto as a happy person. But seeing him so downtrodden was concerning. He shared a look with Caitlin and said;

"How about I get us some drinks?"

When he left Caitlin went to give Naruto a hug. Naruto blinked;

"What's this for?"

Caitlin held him tighter;

"You looked like you could a hug"

Naruto stayed stiff for a moment and then relaxed in her arms. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. Caitlin did though and she wished she could do something to help. Seeing someone she cared for in pain was unbearable to her. Barry came back and helped her coax Naruto to the bed in the med-bay. She still held onto him as he cried in her arms as Barry and Cisco sat close to the bed. Barry quickly sent a text to Joe that he would not be able to make it tonight. He had something far more important to do.

Watching Caitlin hold Naruto, who had decided to let go, as he sobbed made him think of Iris. She was always there to hold him up when he broke down. Just then the thought of Naruto and Caitlin passed through his mind and he revolted. Caitlin was Naruto sister, nothing more. After a few moments passed Naruto pulled away from Caitlin's embrace;

"Sorry"

"No don't apologize ever for that" said Caitlin

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Barry

"And it's cool if you don't; I got some killer games that are guaranteed to make you feel better" said Cisco "Nothing helps a sad heart more than killing NPC's"

Naruto laughed a bit.

"Bet I could kick your ass" said Naruto feeling slightly better

"Yeah you wish I am the Game King"

Barry smirked;

"Hey isn't that what you said about pranking?"

Naruto laughed better now as he watched Cisco glared at Barry.

"I almost had him" grumbled Cisco

"That wasn't how it looked"

"Yeah Popcorn Cisco"

"Boys" chided Caitlin

Caitlin smiled when she saw Naruto was lighter. These three may come with their own headaches. Two of them constantly put themselves in danger while the other was Cisco. But to be honest they were her boys and she wouldn't have them any other way. Speaking of;

"Barry got some drinks not like you two can get drunk"

"That is so not fair" said Cisco pouting a bit

Naruto's sad expression returned and Caitlin pulled him in. Placing her head on his she softly said;

"You can tell us Naruto it's okay"

"I made a friend a few months back" started Naruto "I really liked having her as my friend. We even met, while I was Naruto, and got close"

"What happened?" asked Barry softly

"As Blaze I had to make some sacrifices. I told that I couldn't be her friend anymore and she didn't handle it well. I promised her that I would never leave her. I hurt her and she didn't deserve it."

Barry recalled his situation with Iris. Having friends as their alter egos was dangerous and reckless. Barry knew Naruto did the right thing. Sitting on Naruto's other side he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It helps to know that you did the right thing" said Barry

"And you said she knows Naruto right?" asked Caitlin "Well it has been my experience that just being around you and Barry can heal most any wound. It is what makes you heroes: with or without your speed."

Barry looked at Caitlin in shock. He remembered when he lost his speed and Caitlin tried to encourage him. He thought she was just being nice. He had no idea that's how she actually felt. Looking into her eyes he realized that Caitlin would always be proud of him. Suddenly he started wishing he knew her long ago. He knew his life would have been so much better if he had her: someone who didn't put him on a scale; rather someone who saw him and accepted him wholly. The gesture filled a hole in Barry's heart that he didn't even know he had.

"Thanks Caitlin" said Barry/Naruto

Caitlin blushed when she saw the look in their eyes. Being in the spotlight for things like this always made her self-conscious. Thankfully Cisco drew their attention.

"Alright I say we order pizza and play video games all night"

"I'm in" said Barry "Caitlin?"

"Oh no I don't know how play" said Caitlin

Barry smirked;

"I'll teach you"

"I'm in too" said Naruto

Caitlin looked at their expectant eyes and sighed;

"Fine"

XXXX

"Barry I don't think this is a good idea" said Naruto

Barry smiled excitedly;

"Oh come on this is going to be fun" said Barry with a smirk "I've always wanted to call someone Rookie"

Naruto gave him a look;

"I'm not a rookie"

"You are a rookie as far as this job is concerned" said Barry glibly

Naruto sighed;

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this"

"Naruto you need something to get your mind off things" said Barry "Something in your day job that is challenging"

"I have a day job" groused Naruto

"Can you put together a single sentence right now?" asked Barry

Naruto mumbled incoherently;

"No one likes a show-off"

"Okay well let's get to Iron Heights"

Naruto sighed and followed Barry. After games yesterday Barry came up with this brilliant idea. He was now a CSI intern and he was uncomfortable. Now they were en route to Iron Heights where an inmate escaped. When they arrived Naruto assisted Barry in collecting evidence. This was what he did not enjoy about this idea. Barry analysed every single inch of the room. Naruto had to watch his step lest Barry scold him about contaminating evidence. Barry was right though it was mind-numbing work. As they were rounding up Joe walked in.

"Hey" said Joe before frowning at Naruto's presence

"Blame him" said Naruto

Barry gave Naruto a look for throwing him under the bus. He was trying to be a good friend. Barry was so going to get back at him for that. Naruto saw the look on Barry's face and groaned. Joe just shook his head and moved on.

"The security cameras in half the prison have been shut down. Then Clap Parker, according to this data log, who was still locked in his cell, somehow vanishes"

"Shushin" whispered Naruto

"What is that?" asked Barry/Joe

"Nothing"

"Um well he didn't completely vanish" said Barry before showing Joe a vial

"What is that?" asked Joe

"It's some king of organic particle residue" said Barry "We found it on the floor in here; just outside the cell; down the hallway. The trail led us all the way outside."

Naruto was going to speak up when a guard brought someone to the cell. He seemed to bear some resemblance to Barry. When he heard Barry call him Dad he was stunned. But watching the smug look on Joe's face he understood. Somehow Joe had arranged for Henry to be brought here. Watching the look of joy on Barry's face was worth whatever strings he pulled.

"Inmates should escape more often" said Naruto

Joe gave him a look; Naruto simply smirked.

"So I guess the word going around was true Parker pulled a Sharwshank" said Henry

"Yep and none of the other prisoners saw or heard anything" said Joe

"Well they won't talk to you about it" said Henry

"Wow Barry your Dad's cute and smart" Naruto quipped

"What are you doing?" asked Joe

"I'm using my humour to mask my pain and suffering" said Naruto "It is working wonderfully"

Henry smiled paternally;

"Well it sometimes helped to talk about your pain"

Naruto was put off kilter by the smile. As someone who has never had anyone looks at him like that, it was very off-putting. And somehow Henry and Joe saw that and gave each other a look. Barry still basking in his Dad's presence continued talking.

"It leaves us with not a lot to go on" said Barry

"Well if there's anyone who can figure out how Parker got out of here it's you son" said Henry proudly

"Come on Allen let's go" said the guard

"Well duty calls" said Henry smiling before he left

Naruto was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and he didn't like it. Barry was his friend and he was glad he got to see his father. Yet he couldn't turn off the anger he was feeling. There was a rage boiling in his chest. But more than that was the tears he could feel in his heart. He didn't understand what was going on. And that made him even more upset. He was so focused on analysing his own feelings that he blocked everything else out. So he was startled when Barry put his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" asked Naruto disoriented

Barry frowned;

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Naruto "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah we need to head to Star Labs" said Barry

Naruto didn't know why he was suddenly feeling trapped. All he knew was that he needed air. He didn't even recall the excuse he gave before running out of Iron Heights. Fortunately he was aware enough not to use his speed until he exited the building. From there he just took off running at full speeds. By the time he stopped to catch his breath he found that he was no longer in Central City. He had been running on pure instincts. Looking around it took him a moment to realize where his feet had taken him.

"Hey are you okay?"

Startled Naruto turned and gaped when he saw who was standing in front of him. Kurama was seriously starting to think fate loved screwing with Naruto.

"You look out of breath"

"Yeah I just ran here on instinct" said Naruto who was trying to reassert his brain

"Look if you need a drink or something we're not open and we don't sell drugs here"

Naruto raised an eyebrow;

"Do I look like I would be interested in taking drugs?"

"Look I have seized to assume people are who they say they are"

Naruto blinked;

"You sound like you know that from hard experience"

"You could say that. So if you are not here for drinks or drugs then you can leave this is not a nice neighbourhood"

"Yet here you are"

"Yeah well I can take care of myself"

" **Manners brat"** said Kurama **"Then you can go back to staring at her"**

' _Shush'_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"Thea Queen"

"It's nice to meet you Ms Queen"

"Well aren't you polite?"

Naruto shrugged;

"Maybe you intimidate me"

Thea smirked;

"Little old me"

Naruto smirked cheekily;

"You're old? Wow what's the name of your surgeon?"

Thea tried not to laugh but she did. Given how complicated her life was right now, this was nice: Just talking to someone new without the regular complications. Naruto was just as spellbound by Thea as he was when he first ran past her. She had a beauty and air about her that just drew him in. Although he wasn't sure how Oliver would feel about him being friends with his sister. But as of right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

"So you going to leave anytime soon?" asked Thea

Naruto sighed in frustration;

"I don't want to go back yet" said Naruto "My life is getting complicated"

Thea scoffed;

"Line forms behind me buddy. You wanna talk about it?"

Naruto smirked;

"Are you offering?"

Thea smiled glibly;

"Well I am technically a bartender"

Naruto laughed;

"So you must get a lot of stories"

"I'm practically a counsellor"

"Ah except you bring drinks instead of prescriptions"

Thea chuckled and nodded towards the bar;

"Come on I'll buy you a drink"

Naruto could already feel his heart healing.

"I'm guessing I don't need a fake ID"

Thea smiled back at him;

"Well consider yourself lucky then"

Naruto laughed as he sat on the stool while Thea stood behind the bar.

"So what can I get you?" asked Thea

"Well would you believe me if I say I have never had a drink before?"

Thea gaped;

"Seriously?" asked Thea surprised

"Yeah"

"Well why don't we have a club soda then?"

"Sounds good"

"So what brings you here?" asked Thea as she handed him his drink

"I honestly don't know" said Naruto "I saw my friend hug his Dad, who is wrongfully in prison, and I started feeling off"

"And you don't know why?"

Naruto frowned and thought about it;

"I think I do but I don't want to think about it"

Thea shrugged;

"I've had a few of those"

"Yeah?" asked Naruto

Thea sighed deeply

"Trust me I know how complicated life can get"

"How do you get through it?" asked Naruto

"I hold on to my family and my loved ones" said Thea "It's why I've been stressed lately"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Naruto

"After you"

Naruto smirked;

"Okay how about this: I will tell you one heavy and two light truths about me; and then you will go next"

Thea stared at Naruto deeply as if gauging him before smirking;

"I'll agree if you agree to have a real drink with me"

"Deal but we're having red wine. It's something I've always wanted to try."

"Well lucky for you I happen to love red wine"

Naruto watched her get a bottle and pour it into two glasses. The truth is he was not as freaked out by this as he should be. But he was still scared that Thea would look at him differently. His life was not normal even before he jumped dimensions. Thea handed him a glass and smirked;

"So you want to go first?"

Naruto sighed and prepared himself. All he could do now was committing to what he started. Besides one plus side was that he was going to get to know Thea.

"I burned water when I first made coffee; I got lost in a mall the first time I went; and I never knew my parents"

Thea took a sharp intake of breath at that. She could see the deep sadness in his eyes. She was not going to push him to talk about it though. Taking a sip she said;

"I didn't learn how to use a laundry machine until I was 17; I love alien movies but I don't tell people; and my mother died in front of me"

She expected Naruto to look at her in shock or pity. But instead he looked at her in understanding. She could feel her guard lowering. It felt good to tell someone that that just understood and accepted it. Smiling Naruto said;

"Well I love alien movies too"

Thea smiled; she could see what he was doing.

"Yeah" said Thea "Okay your turn"

XXXX

"Not even Barry or Naruto's cells move this fast" said Caitlin "I have never seen anything like it"

"So Clay Parker is a meta-human" said Joe

"Not so fast" said Wells getting a closer look at the images "The particulate residue Barry gathered at Iron Heights does contain Clay Parker's DNA but also the DNA of a woman"

"Run her DNA against the CCPD criminal database see if you get a match" said Barry

"Yahtzee her name is Shawna Baez mostly petty crimes and this girl likes to party apparently" said Cisco "Long list of disorderly conducts at local bars"

"So I'm guessing we find her; we find Clay Parker" said Joe "Barry"

"Yeah" said Barry

"Barry where is Naruto?" asked Caitlin

Barry sighed; that was something he was not ready to answer.

"He got upset and ran off" said Barry "I don't know why"

Caitlin frowned;

"Wait what happened; is he okay?"

"Cait he is going through a few things right now so I think we should give some room"

"But Barry…"

"Cait"

Caitlin saw the look Barry was giving her and sighed.

"I will give two hours before I start worrying"

"Six"

"Two"

"Three" said Barry "Please Cait"

Caitlin almost growled in frustration;

"Fine three but if anything happens to him you will answer to me Mr. Allen"

Barry smirked;

"You got it Dr Snow"

Cisco wondered if they knew that they were talking like Naruto was their kid. He had told Caitlin that she was still hung up on Ronnie. But watching these two he was starting to feel like that wasn't the case.

"In the meantime let's track these particulates and see how they work" said Wells

Cisco saw Wells and Caitlin leave and knew this was his chance to get answers.

"I'll be right with you guys" said Cisco

XXXX

Barry was getting coffee with Iris at Jitters. He however couldn't wipe the smile on his face. Iris of course noticed and said;

"What's that smile about?"

"I saw my dad today" said Barry happily "No glass; no phones just me and him face to face; Joe arranged it"

"That must have been amazing Barry" said Iris

"Yeah I really needed it" said Barry

"I'm sure he needed it too" said Iris "Where you there investigating the break-out?"

"Mm-hmm"

"That is a big story which I am not a part of" said Iris "My editor wants me writing about The Flash and Blaze alone"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Barry carefully

"I don't know I would just love to be thought of as more than just the speedsters PR flack" lamented Iris "I mean if I don't write something soon I think I might lose my job"

Barry leaned forward in full support, as always.

"Hey no we will find you a great story to write about together okay?" assured Barry "You know I am always here for you"

Just then Barry leaned back and took out his phone. Iris felt him emotionally pull away from her. This never happened before so she was curious.

"You texting someone?" asked Iris prodding gently

"Naruto was a bit upset earlier and Caitlin and I agreed to give him 3 hours before checking in"

"Oh so it's been three hours"

Barry looked abashed;

"Two and half" said Barry "It's hypocritical I know but I just want to be sure he is fine. Also Caitlin will be upset if she could have helped him but couldn't"

"You and Caitlin care about Naruto" said Iris "It is normal"

Barry smirked;

"Caitlin is amazing like that. She gives her best to the people in her life. She is incredible. Just let me check in on Naruto; inform Caitlin that he is okay and then I'm all yours"

Iris didn't know how she felt about Barry talking about another girl with that smile on his face. She wanted to believe that Barry only smiled like that at her. But he wasn't even paying attention to her now.

XXXX

The bottle was almost gone and Naruto and Thea were enjoying themselves. They had decided, non-verbally, to stick to light topics after the first couple bombs. Naruto knew Thea's mother died in front of her and that her father committed suicide. Thea knew that Naruto lost his parents at birth and his best friend attempted to kill him. Those bombs were things neither of them was ready to delve into yet. So they decided to swap stories; mostly about their older siblings. Thea had just told Naruto how Oliver slept with a night light and Naruto gaped before busting out in laughter.

Thea smirked;

"Yeah he likes to act like such a badass now"

"Oh wow that is precious" said Naruto "Okay well Akira and I went to the zoo once and she decided that it was a good idea to visit the gorillas. So there we were looking at the gorillas when one of them mooned her"

Thea gaped;

"A gorilla did what?"

Naruto chuckled;

"She was so shocked and I just couldn't stop laughing"

"Well you sister must be attractive"

"That's what I said but she chased me round the zoo" said Naruto

Thea couldn't stop laughing. Just then Naruto's phone rang.

"Hey Barry"

"Hey Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto looked at Thea and smiled;

"Yeah I'm good"

"Alright well you should get to work then"

Understanding what he meant Naruto sighed sadly. He loved Central City but he didn't want to leave this moment either. But he realized being a hero meant making sacrifices.

"I'll be there"

Looking at Thea Naruto said;

"I have to go"

"It's okay"

"Thank you Thea I'm really glad I got to meet you" said Naruto honestly "I hope it's not the last time"

Thea shrugged;

"Well you know where to find me"

"You might regret that" said Naruto teasingly

Thea smiled flirtatiously;

"Who says I will?"

Naruto had to pull himself away physically and leave. One thing he knew for sure: he couldn't wait to see Thea Queen again.

XXXX

Barry was really starting to hate doing the right thing. As he walked into the Cortex he couldn't stop worrying about his father. He was vulnerable in prison especially after talking with cops about prison Intel. He managed to hide his worry as he saw Caitlin. He knew if he told her she would want to help and he needed to focus right now. Naruto was with Joe at CCPD looking through the Intel his father gave him and Joe.

"Hmm I was analysing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind and I found something very interesting" said Caitlin "When Clay's cells come into contact with Shawna's they adapt her properties."

Barry was impressed as usual. He was going to question her further when he noticed Caitlin biting her lower lip. He knew she only did that when something was bothering her. And since Naruto was okay he knew it was something new. When he saw her bite it again he couldn't help but notice; Caitlin has pretty lips.

' _Whoa where did that come from?'_ thought Barry _'Focus Barry'_

"Is something bothering you?" asked Barry

"Why would ask that?"

Barry smirked; because I know you he almost said.

"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing you do when something is bothering you"

Caitlin cleared her throat;

"I'm fine"

Barry smiled and waited for it. When Caitlin spoke up he almost smiled in pride; she was cute.

"Cisco says that I don't have a life" bemoaned Caitlin with a pout

Barry couldn't stop the smile at how adorable she looked. He of course couldn't help but tease her further.

"You don't do you?"

"I do" said Caitlin "I cook, and I eat, and I read, and I help you"

' _God she is adorable'_ thought Barry

"So what you are saying is you do everything that nothing to do with having a life"

Caitlin smiled;

"You don't have to be rude about it"

Barry chuckled before saying;

"Hey I'm not doing any better than you" said Barry "My social life consists of running at superhuman speeds and Netflix"

"We are quite the pair Mr Allen"

"Yes we are Dr Snow"

Neither of them was conscious of the happy smiles on their faces. Just then an alarm went off;

"There's an armed robbery in progress" said Caitlin "Two suspects; male and female in their 20's. Sounds like our Meta-human Bonnie and Clyde are at it again"

Barry smirked;

"Time to ruin their social life"

XXXX

"This is a bullet wound" said Caitlin with worry inflecting her tone "You are lucky it just barely broke your skin"

"I guess I am a lot faster than a speeding bullet" Barry quipped

Wells wheeled in and Barry decided to de-brief them.

"Shawna Baez she can teleport" said Barry

"As in beam-me-up-Shawna?" asked Caitlin incredulously

"Yes of course quantum entanglement; the ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance" said Wells impressed "Or as Einstein put it, spooky action at a distance"

"Every time I got close she'd disappear" said Barry "It was like we were playing a game of…"

"Peek-a-boo" finished Caitlin with a proud smile

At Barry's look she said;

"Come on can't I name one?"

Barry smiled; he wondered if Caitlin played Peek-a-boo. Somehow a child Caitlin fascinated him. Turning back to Wells he continued;

"How am I supposed to catch her if I don't know where she is going to be?"

"Everybody has limits Mr Allen" said Wells "Now that we know Shawna's powers we will focus on those limits"

"Let me know I'm going to change" said Barry walking off "I'm going to help Iris"

Caitlin gave him a look as he walked off. She really hoped he didn't mean as the Flash. Also something was off about his tone. Shaking her head she went back to her work. Barry is a big boy; he can handle himself…sometimes.

XXXX

"Hey Barry" said Eddie

"Hey Eddie" replied Barry

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Iris

Barry looked between her and Eddie and said;

"I thought I'd see if you wanted help writing your story for the paper"

"Oh that is so sweet" said Iris

Barry knew what that tone meant and he prepared himself.

"I would love to but we're about to have dinner with Eddie's mom tonight"

"And we're late" said Eddie

"Can we do it another time?" asked Iris

Barry gave the usual response and off they went. Whenever this happened in the past he always hated it. But instead of sadness he felt resigned. Iris was his sister and she was happy. It was way past time he realized that. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. Iris was with Eddie and Eddie is a great guy. He needed to start being her best friend and brother and let go of his crush. Besides as the Flash he had a city to save. Speaking of; Barry decided to call Caitlin for some information. He might as well spend the night investigating.

"Hey"

"What bars did Shawna and Clay frequent?" asked Barry

"Uh mostly south side dive bars why?"

"I was just gonna check em out" said Barry "See if they fall into any old habits"

"That's a good idea" said Caitlin "I'll join you"

XXXX

Barry was not expecting this; being a speedster means that he saw Caitlin walk into the bar in slow motion. And his brain almost crashed. She looked absolutely stunning. He was starting to wonder what she would wear on an actual date. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize Caitlin was in front of him. Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. Unfortunately his focus switched from her dress to her lips.

"What?"

Barry started;

"What-what nothing" fumbled Barry "Um you look...really nice"

"I don't always dress like a high school principal"

"I've always loved your outfits but this is stunning"

Barry didn't even realize what he said until he saw Caitlin blushing. He quickly decided to change topics. He also turned away from her lest he stare more than was appropriate.

"So this is where Clay Parker and Shawna Baez used to hang out"

"It is according to her files" said Caitlin "I thought we could kill two birds with one stone: look for them and get ourselves out there"

Barry had to distract his mind and fast. His eyes were wandering and lingering on places it should not be. Deciding Iris was a safe topic he opened up to Caitlin;

"I keep making the same mistake. Every time Iris falls I race to pick her up thinking that one of these times things are going to change. But things are never going to change. I am destined to be just a friend"

"At least you are not pining for someone who busts into flames and wants nothing to do with you"

' _Even with everything you are dealing with you still want to help cheer me up'_ thought Barry

"I'm really glad I got to meet you Cait" said Barry "And I have accepted Iris as my sister and nothing more"

Caitlin didn't know why she was blushing. Barry didn't know why he couldn't stop looking at her. They needed to refocus, now.

"What is wrong with us?" asked Barry "I mean we are in our 20's; we should be having fun; we should be meeting people; go on lots of dates"

"Well here's to liquid courage" said Caitlin before downing the whole drink. Barry just sat in shock.

"You drank all of it"

"Excuse me" said Caitlin signalling the waiter "I would like to start a tab"

Barry could not believe was happening.

XXXX

Singing with a drunken Caitlin was the best. Barry couldn't stop smiling at Caitlin's drunken side. Just when he thought he knew her she surprised him. This was becoming one of his favourite nights ever. And one obnoxious bartender who only answered girls couldn't ruin that. He wondered if this is what Caitlin was like when she relaxed. Somehow he wanted to ask her out just to see what she was like away from Star Labs. What was her favourite ice-cream? Was she afraid of anything? What was she excited by? A voice pulled him from his thoughts before he could go further. It was the girl who helped him with the bartender.

"So was that your girlfriend up there?" asked Linda

Barry was about to say no when he realized; being Caitlin's boyfriend sounded really cool. She is smart, beautiful, caring, strong, and fierce and she kept him on his toes.

"She is incredible" said Barry unknowingly

Lind nodded;

"Yeah you should hold on to her"

Barry was too busy analysing when he started liking Caitlin to see Linda leave. But a few moments later Caitlin came looking sick.

"Barry I don't feel so good"

XXXX

Watching Caitlin sleep was dangerous. He had been able to change her into her PJs without incident. And when she said he deserved a peek he handled it smoothly. When she said he should call Linda he didn't tell her anything about what they said. When she asked him to stay until she fell asleep he agreed because he felt he could handle it. He was so wrong. All he wanted to do was run his hands through her hair. He was seriously tempted to see if they were soft as he thought. It was when he started thinking about kissing her lips that he knew he had to get out of there.

XXXX

When he arrived at Star Labs that night all he wanted to do was clear his head.

"Hey Barry there you are"

Startled Barry turned to see Naruto;

"Naruto"

"Yeah have you seen Caitlin?"

"She's asleep"

Naruto blinked;

"How do you know that?"

Barry froze;

"What did you want?"

Naruto stared hard at him for a moment.

"I caught Shawna Baez" said Naruto "Joe and I apprehended her tonight with Clay Parker"

"That's good"

Naruto knew something was up. But he wasn't going to push Barry on it. So he left Barry to his own devices.

 **A/N: That is that. Let me know what you all think.**

 **See you soon**

 **Dante out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone so here's the chapter 13. Now please don't shoot me for this but I kind of liked the Barry and Linda relationship. I am a Snowbarry shipper. But there are other ships I don't hate to see. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 13:

Barry was freaking out. Now if you asked Joe, he would tell you that that was normal. But there was nothing normal about this situation. He was getting ready for his dinner with Linda Park. And all he kept thinking of was Caitlin in that damn black dress. That was the main reason he asked Linda out. He had to get Caitlin out of his head, and fast. He had already spent years chasing a dream with Iris. He couldn't start to do it with Caitlin. He needed to have a normal relationship where both parties wanted to be together.

But that wasn't going to stop him from freaking out and pissing Joe off. After what seemed like his 50th wardrobe change Joe finally snapped.

"You change one more time I'm gonna shoot you"

Barry just sighed. The one good part of this night was he could run to Linda's place. The run helped calm some of his nerves. And buying things at superspeed was one of his favourite things to do. As soon as he arrived he adjusted his clothes and ensured his shoes weren't burning. That would be very hard to explain. Thankfully before his anxiety could return Linda walked out looking great.

Checking her watch Linda smiled impressed;

"Punctual"

Barry decided to channel some of his Flash confidence;

"Yeah that is what my friends call me Mr Punctual"

Unfortunately he was not fooling anyone. So he shook his head at Linda's piercing gaze.

Smirking at his antics Linda looked at the flower and said;

"Is that lonely looking flower for me?"

And with that comment all Barry's confidence shattered.

"Is this dumb?" asked Barry concerned "I thought about getting a full bouquet but then I thought that was weird"

Linda was beginning to like Barry. He was just so adorable. Smiling she collected the flower from him.

"No it's awesome"

Barry released a breath he didn't know he was holding. And they walked off arm-in-arm smiling. Through the walk Barry kept thinking about how hot Linda looked. Just then a flash a Caitlin in her pencil skirts appeared in his mind and he almost tripped. Concerned Linda jokingly said;

"You okay Barry?"

Startled Barry said the first thing that appeared in his mind;

"I'm just not too good on my feet"

Linda smirked;

"Well I'll make sure you don't fall"

Barry forced a smile and thanked her.

XXXX

Fun fact about Barry is that he is very competitive. So when Linda challenged him to a taco eating contest he readily agreed. But there was a limit to what his speed healing could do for him. He learned that lesson the hard way when the pepper got too much for him and he caved. Linda smiled victoriously;

"Yes victory" exclaimed Linda "I told you these were the spiciest tacos in Central City"

"I thought you were bluffing" confessed Barry

"I never bluff" said Linda confidently "So just say it: I am the champion of all things spicy"

If it would keep him away from those tacos he would admit anything. He was almost afraid of how Linda was still so cool. He used speed healing to cheat the effects but she didn't.

'I'm sure Caitlin would love have an explanation' thought Barry 'With that spark in her eyes when she talks about things that fascinate her'

Thank God for superspeed because Barry realized that he hadn't answered Linda's question. Quickly he said;

"You are the spice champion of Central City"

Linda sighed in satisfaction and looked at her hands;

"Well this requires soap and water so I will be right back"

Between the spice still ruining his mouth and the fact that he was thinking about Caitlin again Barry barely registered her leaving. Just then his cell started vibrating; he picked up hoping it wasn't Caitlin. He wasn't sure he was ready for her voice right now. Thankfully it was just Cisco.

"Hey"

"Robbery at the convenient store on Brand and Paulson"

Barry frowned; he couldn't just leave during his date. Linda could be back any second.

"Come on I'm on a date" said Barry "Can't the police or Naruto handle this one?"

"Naruto is dealing a fire on Wade" said Cisco "But when you read in the paper tomorrow about that poor little old lady getting robbed…"

Cisco knew it was devious to use Barry sensitive nature against him but it was for a good cause.

"How do you know that there's a little old lady?" whined Barry

Cisco scoffed;

"Please there's always a little old lady"

When he heard Barry say "No little old lady" he smirked happily.

Barry quickly adjusted his clothes just as Linda walked up to him. Smiling she said;

"Your move Allen what's next?" asked Linda

Barry was really lucky for superspeed. He was sure Linda would have noticed him spacing out by now. Thankfully he was sharp enough to smile and suggest they go out for coffee and a stroll. That was a safe option. And hopefully both items would keep his mind off Caitlin. And he truly hoped Naruto handled all emergencies tonight. Well that is until this happened. Taking a stroll Linda asked;

"So what's wrong with you?" asked Linda curiously "Why hasn't someone snatched you up yet?"

Of course his mind immediately flashed to Iris and Caitlin. He was stuck in the brother zone with one and the friend zone with the other. Thankfully Linda's phone rang before his silence became rude. Taking a deep breath Barry refocused just as his phone started vibrating.

'Oh thank God I could use a run' thought Barry

"Hello"

"Hey" said Joe "I know you are on a date but we got a jumper on 52rd and Wade. And Naruto is dealing with a car chase on the other side of town"

"On it"

XXXX

Watching Linda walk into her building after their kiss was enchanting. Despite all his antics and the near screw-ups, she was still willing to go out with him again. Barry was really starting to like having a normal relationship. Linda really liked him and he felt drawn to her too. Now if he could only stop thinking about Caitlin he would be fantastic. Just then he got a text from Naruto who wanted to know how his date went. He told him to meet him at Jitters tomorrow.

XXXX

"Is it just me or is Barry acting weird these days?" asked Naruto

Cisco shrugged; not looking up from his work he said

"Man I don't know maybe it's a speedster thing"

"Are you calling me weird?" asked Naruto slowly

"Yes you are both weird"

"I know you where you live Cisco Ramon" said Naruto threateningly

Cisco stiffened and looked up;

"Dude I meant it in a good way. I mean weird is the new cool now."

"Yeah I am sure if I rigged your bed with explosive itching powder it would be cool"

Cisco gaped and decided to change tactics;

"CAITLIN!"

Caitlin rushed into the Cortex thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Caitlin worriedly "Is Barry okay?"

"Naruto is threatening me" reported Cisco "You have to tell him to stop"

Naruto flinched;

"Well he called me weird"

Caitlin looked between them and her gaze turned cold and hard.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack for this?"

"A man's bed is his sanctuary and Naruto wants to defile it"

Turning to glare at Cisco Naruto said;

"Well maybe I will just go after your movies"

Cisco's eyes turned dark and deadly;

"You touch my movies and I blow you up Uzumaki"

Caitlin couldn't believe that this is her life now. She was about to leave the boys to their bickering when Barry sped into the Cortex. Her first instinct was to examine him for injuries; satisfied he had none she smiled. That smile vanished when Barry took one look at her; blushed and gave a dumb excuse before speeding off. Turning to Naruto and Cisco she was relieved that they looked as confused as she did. Naruto turned to give Cisco a look.

"Okay that is weirder than usual for Barry" conceded Cisco

"Yeah he's been like that ever since we took down Peek-a-boo" said Naruto

Cisco groaned;

"I am not calling her that on principle. Naming bad guys is my job damn it."

"Don't be jealous Cisco I have great naming sense" said Caitlin "Besides Barry and Naruto like it"

"Anyway there's no way Shawna did anything to him so it has to be something else" said Cisco

Caitlin frowned in thought;

"Actually if I remember correctly he started being flighty around me after we went out for drinks"

Naruto and Cisco gaped wide in shock;

"You did what?" they asked in unison

Caitlin looked at them in confusion;

"Yeah we decided to check out Shawna's old bar to see if we could find any leads on her"

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?" asked Naruto glibly

Caitlin blushed and glared at Naruto;

"Nothing happened at least I don't think so I don't really remember much from that night"

"You are a lightweight" said Cisco in shock "Why would you go to a bar?"

Caitlin turned beet red;

"I am not a lightweight and I went to help Barry with a case that's all"

Naruto smirked petulantly;

"So what did you wear?"

"Oh I wore a tight black dress. It was necessary for me to blend in. Barry didn't really need to change though. He looked the part in his normal clothes."

Cisco chocked on his saliva;

"You wore what?"

"Wow so you guys looked the part of a dating couple that's interesting" said Naruto with a hidden smirk

"You two are making a big deal over nothing. It was just two people investigating a lead. Barry and I are just friends; that is all we are: friends."

"I never thought I would say this to you Caitlin" said Cisco "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much"

"I know how to perform a vasectomy" said Caitlin darkly

"And on that note I am going to go" said Naruto "See you guys later"

XXXX

" **You are going to pump Barry for information aren't you?"**

'Oh absolutely' replied Naruto gleefully 'Something happened that night and I need to find out what. It is for the benefit of the team that Barry gets back to normal.'

" **I can feel your amusement from here brat"**

'Fine I find it funny but so do you'

" **I have grown used to people being oblivious to their feelings and those of others."**

'Really where did you get that experience from?' asked Naruto curiously

Kurama deadpanned;

" **Hard experience"**

XXXX

When Naruto arrived at Jitters the next day he was surprised. Barry looked happy; a little too happy. He was glad his friend was happy. But Naruto couldn't help but feel a part of it was forced. Or that could just be his eyes playing tricks on him. Smirking Naruto said;

"Well don't you look all perky?"

Barry laughed;

"Oh God it was so cool she was so cool" said Barry breathlessly "We are going on another date tonight"

Naruto raised an eyebrow;

"Tonight really?" asked Naruto "Aren't you worried about moving too fast?"

"No what do you mean?" asked Barry "It's a second date"

"I meant going too fast…hurrying…look you are fast but there's fast and there's _fast_ , am I being subtle?"

Barry groaned;

"You're really not"

"Look let me explain it this: you are going to have to think about a lot of dead puppies."

Naruto was having fun watching the expression on Barry's face and so he kept going.

"I'm talking about a whole kennel, baseball, old people kissing nude, and you could add nuns"

Barry made a disgusted face;

"Look it is just a second date"

"Second date?" asked Iris whom Barry didn't know was here "With whom?"

Naruto watched Barry practically refresh his brain. He saw the scarlet speedster quickly scan the room. It seemed like he was looking for someone other Iris. When Barry noticed that Caitlin wasn't here he sighed in relief. He had to stay away from Caitlin Snow or he was doomed. Turning to Iris he adopted his classic fake smile.

"Uh with Linda Park the sports reporter" said Barry

Naruto was really starting to see the sibling resemblance. Iris adopted a similarly fake happy expression. He was almost sure that she looked jealous. And Barry looked downright uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

'Curious very curious' thought Naruto

"That's great" said Iris "Linda seems great and you're great so…great"

"I don't think you said great enough" said Naruto

" **You couldn't help yourself could you?"** remarked Kurama

Barry looked confused at her behaviour as well. Thankfully Iris was saved by the breaking news. It was a report on the burning man aka Ronnie Raymond. Barry felt his heart constrict at the fact that Ronnie was back.

"Burning man" said Iris thoughtfully "Caitlin was asking about him a while back"

"Caitlin's curious by nature" said Naruto before grabbing Barry "See you later West"

Iris was confused. That wasn't normal for them.

XXXX

Star Labs Cortex

"Well it appears letting Ronnie roam free is no longer an option" said Wells

"He's not even Ronnie anymore" said Caitlin "He's Martin Stein walking around in Ronnie's body; like a vampire"

Barry was barely able to hold himself from walking up and holding Caitlin. Deciding to occupy his mind he asked;

"Is there a reason Stein is in control of Ronnie's body and not the other way around?"

"Simple Darwinism I suspect…"

"A brand new organism will select the strongest parts of itself in order to survive" finished Naruto

"Survival of the fittest" said Wells "Impressive Mr Uzumaki"

"Yeah so in this case Ronnie's body; Stein's mind" said Naruto "That's probably what happened"

"Yes in any event he badly hurt an innocent man and we have hunted meta-humans for less, Caitlin"

Wells paused to look at Barry and Naruto before facing Caitlin;

"We need to know that you are on-board with what needs to be done here"

Naruto did really not like Wells word choice: first hunting meta-humans and now he made it seem like they were going to kill Stein-Ronnie.

Barry watched Caitlin take a deep breath and focus. It always amazed him how strong she is. But still a part of him wished he could take her far away from all of this.

"Quentin Quall, the scientist that Ronnie attacked, is a former colleague of Martin Stein" said Wells "If Martin is indeed in control of Ronnie's body he may be trying to figure out exactly what is happening to him"

Barry couldn't stand afar any longer. So he walked up to Caitlin, he may not be free to hold her but he could offer support in other ways. Drawing Wells attention he asked;

"What do we even know about him?" asked Barry "I mean I don't even know what Stein looks like"

Tapping the console on his wheelchair Wells said;

"Martin Stein"

Barry was floored when the image came up.

"That's Stein?" asked Barry

"You know him?" asked Naruto

"No I've seen him before" said Barry

"When?" asked Caitlin

Naruto frowned when he saw Barry move closer to Caitlin's voice. It was almost a subconscious action; like he was drawn to her or something.

"On the train the day the accelerator exploded" revealed Barry

"Well I believe it is wise we visit Stein's wife" said Wells "She may have information for us"

Just the thought of putting Wells in the same room with a grieving wife rubbed Naruto the wrong way. He doesn't trust Wells and he never will. Besides this was also prime mischief material for Barry and Caitlin.

'Win-win'

"Caitlin, Barry and I got this covered Dr Wells" said Naruto "If this woman lost her husband during the accelerator explosion I don't want your presence to bring up any bad memories for her"

Wells smiled thinly;

"That seems wise. Let me know how it goes"

"You got it" said Barry

XXXX

Naruto and Caitlin walked around the house looking for clues while Barry talked to Stein's wife. Barry's CCPD badge is what got them in the door after all. Naruto and Barry were also keeping an eye on Caitlin. Neither of them wanted her to hurt any more but they respected her decision to come here. Naruto walked up to Stein's trophies and he was impressed.

"Your husband is quite brilliant Mrs Stein" said Naruto; knowingly using present tense

"Oh please it's Clarissa"

"Dr Wells would be so jealous if he saw these" said Naruto

'I guess great minds get the best awards and creepy mad scientists get nothing' thought Naruto

Barry smiled;

"And it takes a special kind of person to make Dr Wells jealous"

"Well Martin had a talent for making people jealous, even me" said Clarissa with a twinge of sadness in her voice "I sometimes feel think Martin loved his theorems and experiments more than he did me"

"I'm sure that's not true" said Caitlin gently

Barry watched Caitlin with pride. He wondered if Caitlin was even capable of not showing affection for people. Despite what she was going through she still found a way to make Clarissa feel better. Deciding to use this moment Barry asked;

"And you haven't heard from your husband since he disappeared"

"No" said Clarissa

Barry shared a look with Naruto who nodded. The CSI really hoped he didn't make this worse. Taking out Ronnie's picture he started gently;

"Mrs Stein can I show you a photograph?" asked Barry "Have you this person before?"

Clarissa took the picture in shock.

"Yes I have" declared Clarissa

Naruto noticed Caitlin's calm façade break a bit. He really hoped they were able to find Ronnie quickly.

"Who is he?" asked Clarissa

Barry looked at Naruto for support. He couldn't very well tell her the truth.

"He's a person of interest in your husband's case Mrs Stein" said Naruto gently "So any information you can give us would be very helpful"

Barry nodded in gratitude.

"When did you see him?" asked Caitlin

The longing in her voice tore at Barry's heart a bit. But he pushed the feeling down. He had a job to do.

"Well I started getting the feeling that someone was watching me, sometimes I still do" started Clarissa "About a month after Martin disappeared that young man showed up here. He seemed so lost and confused like he didn't really know who he was. I thought he was drunk or something. After that I never saw him again."

The trio all shared a look. Barry turned to Clarissa;

"Thank you for your time Mrs Stein"

Once they were outside Naruto spoke up;

"So apparently Caitlin isn't the only one with flaming stalker"

Barry sighed;

"Clarissa said she feels like she's being watched" said Barry "I think Stein might still be coming back here"

"Well looks like we have the chance to actually catch him" said Naruto "Can anyone say stakeout?"

Barry smiled indulgently;

"I guess I'm going to have to cancel my date tonight"

Caitlin frowned;

"Oh I thought that was last night"

Naruto watched Barry fumble to say something and it was almost painful. Deciding to take pity on his fellow speedster he said;

"Don't worry Caitlin and I got this"

Caitlin smiled gently;

"It's okay Barry I hope you have fun"

It was the fact that she actually meant that that ripped a new hole in Barry's chest. If he stayed here any longer he will never escape. So he just nodded and sped off. He needed to get Caitlin out of his head. He was not going to go through the pain of unrequited love again.

"Well why don't I get the food and you park the van somewhere secure" said Naruto

"Sure don't forget to get me Pizza Pockets" said Caitlin

Naruto smirked;

"You got it"

XXXX

Barry had been kind of anxious about having Linda over. But that quickly disappeared when she grabbed him for a passionate kiss. In that moment Barry didn't have to worry about anything. He didn't have any other pressing matters. All he had to focus on was the amazing lady in his arms. And he ensured that his thoughts never strayed away from her. He knew Naruto was with Caitlin so she would be safe. And with that he gave in.

XXXX

Naruto watched Caitlin while they ate. He didn't want to push her into talking so he simply waited for her. Finally she did.

"Why would he come back here?" asked Caitlin thoughtfully

"Well the woman he loves lives here. My guess is that being close to her is the only thing keeping him together. Home is where the heart is and that's why he keeps coming back here. Is Ronnie still your home?"

"Not anymore" said Caitlin sadly

Naruto grabbed her hand. While he would want nothing more than for Barry and Caitlin to be together he had to be careful. Staring into her eyes he said;

"It's okay if he is Caitlin. You have to move on from him; once we find him we will get Ronnie back. Just be sure of where your heart is and if you still love him then stay with him. But if you can't love him fully then just be his friends. Staying friends with a previously dead fiancé who merged with a married Professor...doesn't sound strange at all."

Caitlin laughed a bit;

"Compared to a billionaire archer fighting a CSI speedster"

"Yeah it really doesn't"

"Thanks Naruto" said Caitlin genuinely

Just then they saw Stein fly in and land at the house.

"Here we go" said Naruto

Speeding out the van Naruto stopped in front of Stein in his suit.

"Professor Stein we need to talk" said Naruto

Stein apparently wasn't in the mood for talking. It seems Naruto would have to knock him out. Body slamming him didn't work and Stein simply picked him up and flew away. Naruto had never flown like this before and he was not a fan. Thinking quickly he vibrated his whole body forcing Stein to drop him. If he hated flying then he absolutely hated falling through the air. He saw the van approaching him but they were not going to be fast enough. Just before he dropped Stein grabbed him and slammed him into the van's windshield. Naruto had never been so grateful for speed healing before.

Stein landed as well and was about to blast him when Caitlin showed up. Naruto saw Stein freeze before flying away. Caitlin bent down to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Caitlin worriedly

"I officially hate flying" groaned Naruto "I can still go after him"

"No he almost killed you" stated Caitlin "We will find him another way"

"I'm calling Barry"

XXXX

Star Labs

"Hey are you guys okay?" asked Barry as he rushed in

"We're fine Barry sorry I told Naruto not to call you" said Caitlin "I didn't want to interrupt your date"

"It's okay so what happened?"

Naruto frowned and stared at Barry. While Caitlin briefed Wells and Barry he decided to have a talk with Kurama.

'Is it just me or does Barry look…'

" **Happy that you interrupted his date?"** asked Kurama **"Yeah a little bit"**

Naruto smirked;

'I wonder why'

Kurama shrugged;

" **Well it could be that the date wasn't really going well"**

'Or he was too focused on Caitlin to think about anything else'

Kurama rolled his eyes;

" **I think you might be reading too much into this"**

Unfortunately neither of them was right. Barry was not happy that he left Linda. But he was so glad that this gave him a minute to collect his thoughts. In his excitement he very nearly revealed his speed to Linda. Naruto was right about his speed being frustrating. Now he couldn't make-out with a girl without worrying about exposing his secret. He also refused to allow himself think of what it would be like to be with someone who knows his secret. That train of thought would not end well.

"So how do we bring him in without him flaming on?"

"Well it appears we would have to ask Stein's wife for her help" said Wells "She is his home and she might be the only one capable of making him accept our help"

"Alright well first we have to find Stein again"

"I'll find him don't worry" said Wells

"I'll explain the situation to Stein's wife" said Caitlin "Barry would you be willing to help me with that? I don't want to disrupt your plans"

"When you need me I will be there Caitlin I promise" said Barry

'Regardless of how it's starting to hurt me' thought Barry

"Alright if you guys need me I will be at Jitters"

XXXX

When Naruto came into the Cortex and saw Barry sulking he frowned. Walking up to the speedster he also noticed Caitlin with a clean-shaven Stein-Ronnie.

"Barry, are you good?" asked Naruto

Barry seemed to snap back into focus;

"Yeah I'm fine" said Barry "You healed up"

Naruto's gaze turned piercing;

"Don't change the subject Allen what's going on with you?"

Barry shrugged and shook his head;

"Nothing I'm doing okay"

"Try lying just a little better and maybe I can deceive myself that I believe you" said Naruto bluntly

Barry couldn't very well explain himself to Naruto. He was pissed that Iris was playing games with him. He had finally gotten to a place where she wasn't his main attraction. And she went out of her way to destroy any chances of that. He was angry that fate hated him so much that she put Caitlin in his life. Yet another girl he was starting to like but would never have. And he was so frustrated that the one he could have has now pushed him away. Thankfully Caitlin walked in saving Barry from Naruto's questions.

"Are you okay?" asked Barry

"Yeah it's just confusing" said Caitlin

"What isn't confusing is what's happening to him now" said Wells "Ronnie's body is rejecting Stein's atoms like a host rejecting a parasite. The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction I worry if this temperature continues to raise it will set off a chain reaction."

Everybody stood straighter at Wells tone of voice.

"And then what happens?" asked Barry a tint of fear in his voice

Wells paused for a moment before saying;

"He could go nuclear"

XXXX

While they were processing the bomb Wells just dropped on them Cisco walked in.

"That's not freaky at all" declared Cisco

"It seems Ronnie's fight with Blaze has exacerbated the Firestorm matrix it's unstable" said Wells wheeling into the cortex followed by everyone "Exponentially increasing the rate of fission inside his body"

"How long does he have?" asked Caitlin

"If his temperature keeps rising at its current pace no more than a couple hours" said Wells

"So let me get this straight: your fiancé is inside her husband and we have to separate them before they blow up and destroy the city" said Naruto

"Aw dude did you have to say it like that?" asked Cisco disgusted

"We have to help them" said Caitlin "I can't lose Ronnie again"

Naruto caught Barry's flinch;

"You okay Barry?" asked Barry

"Yeah I'm fine" said Barry burying his emotions

Turning to Caitlin he said "We will save him Caitlin I promise"

'I'm not letting you give up that easily Allen' thought Naruto

Barry turned to Wells;

"So how do we fix it?" asked Barry "How do we separate them?"

"Any attempt we make to separate them could be catastrophic: a nuclear explosion" stated Wells "And a nuclear explosion of this magnitude would level this entire city unless…"

"Why do I have this feeling that I won't like your alternate solution?" asked Naruto coldly

"Naruto" chided Barry "Unless what Dr Wells?"

"Unless the host body were no longer functional" finished Wells

Everyone stared in shock at Wells. Naruto was a hair trigger away from exploding at him.

"You wanna kill Ronnie?" asked Caitlin

Wells gaze turned cold and detached;

"I don't want to kill Ronnie but in this scenario Ronnie is the host body" said Wells

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?!" exclaimed Naruto

"If you kill Ronnie then you kill Stein that's two people" said Cisco in shock

"I don't believe I'm hearing this" said Naruto; his body was already vibrating with rage "You think I'm going to let put a bullet through them"

Wells glared coldly at him;

"Well perhaps you have a better solution" challenged Wells "I don't know how else to stop it so if have something better by all means say so. Besides I am willing to bet that if Ronnie or Professor Stein knew the consequences they were facing they would make the same choice. It is two lives for millions."

Naruto was about to level into Wells when Caitlin told them to give her and Wells space to talk. He decided that he needed to get out of Central City before he drove a fist into Wells chest. Kurama was silent as Naruto ran. But as soon as a certain billboard came into view he smirked.

' **Guess the kid could use another drink'**

XXXX

When Naruto arrived he headed straight to the bar. It didn't look like anyone was around though. Well that is what he thought until he saw someone descending the stairs.

"Just couldn't resist me could you?"

Naruto smirked;

"What can I say I like red wine?"

Thea laughed as she approached the bar;

"Well I do get the best drinks around but something tells me you didn't come for a free drink"

Naruto sighed as he sat;

"One of those days"

Naruto noticed Thea's mood;

"Seems like you're having one of those too"

Thea smirked humourlessly;

"More like one of those years"

"Well I'll listen to yours if you listen to mine"

Thea laughed. To be honest she had missed chatting with Naruto. Besides she could use some company. Taking a bottle of merlot from the bar she poured them a glass.

"Alright you first" said Thea

Naruto scoffed sardonically;

"Someone I don't trust and truthfully detest has embedded himself into my inner circle. I can't even prove to them that he is evil because all I have is a gut feeling. And now despite I am forced to rely on him to save the life of someone I care about. He has caused so much hurt and yet I can't seem to get away from him. Sometimes I feel like I'm just…"

"…screaming into the void" finished Thea

Naruto stared at Thea and realized;

"You're having the same problem"

Sipping her drink she replied;

"Someone I trusted so much manipulated me, used me and has done so many bad things…yet I can't seem to get away from him. He somehow finds a way to retain a hold in my life. And now I apparently have to trust him with my future even though I feel like…"

"…running him into a concrete wall" finished Naruto

Thea felt something unravel in her chest as she stared into Naruto's eyes. She felt understood. Merlyn was still a problem but right now she felt like she wasn't alone in her opinion. Oliver wanted her to trust him; Roy would want her to follow her heart; Naruto however somehow understood her frustrations. Smiling genuinely for the first time in a while she said;

"Somehow I don't think a concrete wall will cover it"

Naruto laughed for what felt like the first time. He could feel his negative emotions mellowing out.

"Well Thea sky's the limit" said Naruto "What would you recommend?"

"How about dumping into a vat of acid?" suggested Thea "Or oh boiling oil?"

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully;

"Nah too much work to obtain and trap him into"

"True but there will be no need for a clean-up"

Smirking Naruto said;

"Nor can it be traced back to you, very clever Thea"

Nodding gracefully Thea smiled and said;

"Well what can I say? Talent is a burden"

"You carry it well though" said Naruto honestly

Thea had to hold back a blush at the earnest look;

"Trying to charm me Mr Uzumaki?"

"Well is it working Ms Queen?"

"Hmm maybe"

Naruto smiled. He was really glad he came to Verdant. Unfortunately fate seemed determined to ruin his mood. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. Taking it out and seeing Barry's face he almost hit 'Ignore'. But in the end maturity took over and he answered the phone.

"Naruto where are you?"

Yeah there's no way he was going to tell Barry that.

"What's going on?"

"Wells figured out how to spilt Stein and Ronnie up. Stein took off though so Caitlin is looking for him now. Dr Wells is sure the device will work and so we need you here."

"Copy that"

"You have to go?" asked Thea a bit dejectedly

Naruto thought about and decided;

"No I don't"

"Everything okay?" asked Thea

Naruto gritted his teeth;

"My problem pretty much just cemented his place in my life"

"Thing about cement is that it can be broken"

Naruto stared at Thea and realized that he was in no mood to deal with Wells today. He will find a way to show Wells for the person he is. But for right now;

"I need one day; one normal day" said Naruto

"Well I could use a normal day too" said Thea

Smiling a little Naruto said;

"So what do you say we really start on this lovely bottle and you tell me the craziest thing someone ever dared you to do, that you did?"

Thea laughed

"Well the craziest dare I did was in high school"

Naruto smirked;

"Well don't keep me in suspense what was it?"

Taking a sip Thea said

"I stripped pole-danced. I had never done it before and I was terrible."

Spitting out his drink Naruto gaped;

"What?!" asked Naruto before busting out laughing

Thea glared at him without any heat;

"Are you trying to say something Mr Uzumaki?"

"Oh my please tell me there is a video"

"Bottom of the ocean" said Thea bluntly

Naruto couldn't stop laughing and Thea joined him after a beat. When they calmed down Thea said;

"Alright Naruto your turn"

Naruto smiled;

"Well I was 10 years old and I was prone to pulling pranks. So one day I boasted that I could sneak into anywhere and get anything I wanted. Then someone dared me to do just that and sneak into one of the clan compound's in my home in Japan. So I snuck into the houses and hung souvenirs across the whole village."

Thea's eyes narrowed at Naruto's expression;

"So what souvenirs did you get?"

"Oh underwear of course"

Thea busted out laughing. Naruto smirked proudly;

"When the clan woke up they pretty much chased me everywhere but it was so worth it"

Thea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her ribs were aching from how hard she was laughing. She could just picture a miniature Naruto running around laughing with people's underwear. Naruto sighed in relief. He was a bit scared Thea would think he was a perverted kid. And to be honest listening to Thea laugh was magical.

"Oh my gosh I wish I could have seen that" said Thea

"Well trust me that wasn't the worst thing I ever did back then"

"Oh I have no doubt" said Thea grinning

Naruto frowned playfully;

"Are you making fun of me Ms Queen?"

Smirking Thea said;

"Well how did you know Mr Uzumaki?"

"Oh it seems we have finished our bottle"

"Well why don't you get another one?" asked Thea flirtatiously

"Living on the wild side Ms Queen"

"Scared Mr Uzumaki?"

"Never"

Thea stood up;

"Get the bottle I am going to check on my brother"

"You got it"

After she left Naruto saw someone walk into Verdant. He was about to say hi when he noticed the blonde's gait. There was an assassin inside Verdant. The assassin moved towards Naruto and asked;

"Hey man so have you seen a brunette around here?"

Naruto levelled a cold glare at him and walked out from behind the bar towards him;

"I am going to give you five seconds to get out before I take that empty bottle and shove it up your ass"

"Hey dude relax I'm a friend of Thea's"

Naruto was sincerely not in the mood for this. He was about to throw the assassin out when he saw Thea walking towards him. She looked like hell. Thea couldn't get Laurel's bloodied body out of her mind. She needed some simple in her life right now. She completely ignored Chase, he was a stalker as far as she was concerned, grabbed Naruto and left for her house. Maybe it was the alcohol or something else but she found herself with Naruto in her loft.

Naruto knew what she was trying to do and he couldn't let it happen. So when they arrived at the loft and Thea tried to kiss him he pulled away. Thea frowned with a hint of dejection in her eyes;

"Did I miss read something?"

"Absolutely not" assured Naruto "But Thea I am not going to let our first time kiss be because something is bothering you. I would prefer to take you on a date first."

Thea scoffed;

"I don't think I am ready for a relationship Naruto. My life is complicated enough as it is."

Naruto shrugged;

"That's fine by me. I can wait until then. But our normal day isn't over yet. So what you do say to pizza, wine and a couple movies?"

Thea already had Roy giving her longing looks. Her brother was the Arrow, her ex-boyfriend was Arsenal and Laurel was apparently the Black Canary. And not to mention who her biological father is. She was in no way ready to throw a boyfriend into that mix.

"Naruto I…"

Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it;

"You don't have to be ready now. And believe me I don't really know if I am ready yet either. So how about we just say that we notice something here. We don't have to label it; we don't have to go on dates; we don't have to do anything. We just say…"

"I notice something here" said Thea staring meaningfully into Naruto's eyes

Smiling Naruto nodded;

"I notice something here too"

"I will get the takeout and ice-cream" said Thea after a few moments "Why don't you choose a movie?"

"Deal"

When the takeout arrived and Thea went to get it Naruto saw something. An assassin was about to land on the balcony. Naruto was not going to let that happen. Using his speed he grabbed the assassin, stripped and chained him heavily, and dumped him on a rooftop on the other side of town. Thea felt a gust of wind and turned to see Naruto on the couch.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah" said Naruto "So I picked out the movie"

Thea thought about checking the balcony but then decided not tonight. Tonight she was just a girl about to watch movies with a guy. She was not going to let her paranoia ruin that. The pair watched movies till dawn and Thea never felt more rested. After saying goodbye to Thea, and exchanging numbers, Naruto ran back to Chase the assassin.

"What are you?" asked Chase

Naruto stared coldly at him before ramming a pole into his chest. Naruto stood and watched the life drain from his eyes. Once he was dead Naruto disposed of the body and ran back to Central City.

XXXX

 **A/N: So this is the full chapter as promised. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
